


Humming Her Way Into My Heart

by SkyyKing



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby is not Supportive, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Finn Collins Being an Asshole, Fluff, High School, Love of Musicals, Protective Lexa, Shy clarke, more tags will be added, popular lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 73,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyyKing/pseuds/SkyyKing
Summary: "Lexa was listening to music as usual, this time it was a musical. But instead of the usual quiet she is used to from Clarke, she could hear humming.Clarke was humming to the song Lexa was listening to and Lexa was shocked to say the least for two reasons.One, this is the first she heard anything from her. Two, she also likes musicals.Without really thinking, Lexa took one of her earbuds and offered it to Clarke.Clarke’s eyes widen slightly and hesitatedLexa thought she messed up again, but then Clarke took it. Lexa gave her the biggest smile"orThe one where Lexa is the popular kid, but hates it and where Clarke is the new shy kid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not just my first fan fiction but my first story in general.
> 
> Have been thinking about this idea for a story for a while now and thought I should give at least go at writing it, got to start somewhere right.
> 
> Please leave nice feedback and not tear me down right away wait a couple chapters for that :)
> 
> Also chapter updates will be irregular as i'm new to this whole thing.
> 
> Sorry it's short 
> 
> If there are any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Lexa**

“Get up your going to be late for school.”

Lexa doesn’t want to get up, it was the first day of the last school year and she was currently enjoying sleeping much more so she didn’t respond just murmured.

“Wake up or I will pour a bucket of water over you…again,” Lexa groaned and turned her head to see Anya standing next to her bed with a bucket of water. This got her attention and she shot straight out of bed.

“Okay okay, message received. Why can’t you be a normal person and just hit me with a pillow or something it would be a whole lot easier, my mattress was soaked last time,” as soon as she said that she regretted it, Anya’s face slowly formed a smirk

“Thanks for the idea, it would make my morning more fun I guess, anyway get your ass downstairs breakfast is ready” and with that Anya was off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she got downstairs Indra was already presenting her with a stack of pancakes. Lexa sighed happily, the morning started great so far, she didn’t get wet and got pancakes.

“I love you so much, thank you adopting me, thank you for these godly pancakes” Lexa said dramatically as she took bite.

Indra just laughed lightly being used to the dramatics whenever there was food involved.

“Yeah yeah, just wanted you to start the last year right. The bus will be here soon eat up.”

Lexa was somewhat happy that her school days were coming to an end, everyday seemed the same, learning things that won’t help her at all in the future. Having the same conversation with people, or maybe she was the boring one and trying to survive the day when everyone was just living.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later the bus arrived. She picked up her bag and said bye to her mom.

She stepped onto the bus and was greeted with the friendly smile of Gus.

“Hello Miss woods, how’s your morning so far?” Gus asked, he did this ever morning last year as well and Lexa replies with, “The earths still spinning, so not bad” like she always does.

“On you get”

Lexa took her usual seat near the back. She always sat alone, not because no one liked her, quite the opposite she was one of the popular kids everyone knew her, no the reason she liked sitting alone was that she doesn’t have to have the same conversation with someone about their dating life, bitching about someone etc. She can just sit here with a headphone in and just enjoy the ride.

Couple minutes later someone she doesn’t recognise walks on to bus and god was she beautiful. Lexa’s mind went blank all she could do was stare at her sun kissed hair and those cerulean eyes.

A noise from a couple seats behind broke her trance, it was Finn moving his bag from the empty seat beside him to the floor, she was wondering why he had a big smile on his face, he followed his gaze and it was on the blonde, it didn’t sit well with her. Then it clicked the only two remaining seats on the bus were the one next to hers and the one next to Finn; everyone knew that no one really sat next to her.

The new student started looking round trying to find a seat and she spots the seat next to Finns first and start walking down the aisle. Lexa had to do something to save the student from a grave mistake, so she made herself be seen, “This seats free” then in a quieter tone, “Trust me you don’t want to be sat next to him.” She just nodded and took the seat.

She took a quick glance at Finn and he was not happy, Lexa just smirked back. Another thing that she took note was there were other people glancing in her direction and little mutterings happening.

Looking at the new girl more closely, she was even more beautiful, Lexa could stare at her eyes for days.

“Hi, my name is is Lexa”

No response she just nodded and looked down.

_You made her uncomfortable_ , she thought. Lexa faced away and put her music back on and not make more of a fool of herself.

Throughout the ride Lexa can’t but help gaze in her direction a few times, making sure she wasn’t caught, she doesn’t want to be labelled a creep after making her uncomfortable too.

The bus parked up outside the school and the new girl quickly got out off the bus before anyone else.

_Great she totally thinks you’re a creep._ She just sighed and and stepped off the bus

“She couldn’t wait to get away from you, she already knows your trouble,” Finn said gleefully as he walked pass.

“Fuck off, oh yeah and how was your summer hanging out with your girlfriend? … or ex-girlfriend should I say and what was the reason again, oh yeah you were cheating on her”

Finn wasn’t pleased and stormed off. Lexa doesn’t want to handle with Finn in general this morning, she already made a fool of herself she doesn’t need Finn to rub it in.

She carried on the day as normal, Lexa saw her a few times during the day. They were in the same Art, biology and English class. Lexa found out her name was Clarke Griffin.

What confused Lexa was that when the bus arrived to take the students home Clarke sat with Lexa. She was sure she ruined her chances of making a friend. Lexa just gave a friendly smile, and both just sat there in silent for the whole ride.

This happened for the next three days. Silence for all of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Friday was different.

Lexa was listening to music as usual, this time it was a musical. But instead of the usual quiet she is used to from Clarke, she could hear humming.

Clarke was humming to the song Lexa was listening to and Lexa was shocked to say the least for two reasons.

One, this is the first she heard anything from her. Two, she also likes musicals.

Without really thinking, Lexa took one of her earbuds and offered it to Clarke.

Clarke’s eyes widen slightly and hesitated

Lexa thought she messed up again, but then Clarke took it. Lexa gave her the biggest smile.

“Clarke,” _her voice uggghhh._

“Sorry what?” Lexa replied

“My name, my name is Clarke Griffin”

She already knew this but didn’t want to stop the conversation. She nodded, “Nice to meet you Clarke, Lexa Woods”

Clarke put the earbud in marking the end of the conversation. Which she was slightly disappointed by.

During the ride, they were both humming to the song and Lexa couldn’t help but smile the whole way to school.

Lexa’s had only a single thought throughout the ride.

_I’m going to marry this girl._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the responses, loved reading all your comments. Dont know how I feel about this chapter but, I tried. So here it is.

**Clarke**

Clarke’s week wasn’t the best, first her mum was ignoring her per usual, then when she got on the bus on Monday, she made a fool of herself by not responding to the prettiest girl ever.

She wanted to reply but was rendered speechless and she just nodded and looked at her hands instead making it seem like she was ignoring her, which was not her intention.

Clarke had many chances to talk to her over the week and she really wanted to but came up short every time she opened her mouth.

But somewhere here she was sat next to her, taking her earbud and introducing herself.

She didn’t realise she was humming at first, she couldn’t help it, the song was a good one.

So, it surprised her when Lexa offered her to listen with her, she was happy that Lexa didn’t see her as weird for not saying anything for the past week and the first thing she hears of her is humming.

Clarke doesn’t dare look at her direction in fear of being caught, she just looked down and continued what she was doing.

When the ride came to an end, Clarke sadly handed the earbud back. The next thing Lexa said caught her off guard.

“Next time you can pick the music”

“What?” Clarke doesn’t know what to say

“On the way back, you can have choice on the song” Lexa replied

“No, it’s okay, you don’t have to do that” she didn’t know why Lexa was being nice, was there some kind of hidden agenda?

“It’s okay, haven’t met anyone else that like the same type of music as me and…if we’re going to be sitting next to each other for the rest of the year, might as well” Lexa shrugged

Clarke could see that Lexa was nervous and she couldn’t comprehend why.

Clarke just nodded.

“That’s great, see you later, uh have a nice day. Bye,” with that she was off.

What just happened, Normally Clarke is the shy one, was she mocking her?

Clarke doesn’t have time to dwell on the thought too long as she had to get to class. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke’s first interaction with Raven was, let’s say interesting. It was in chemistry when they were paired together for a project and the first thing she heard from the girl was, “Hi I’m Raven Reyes, if you need anything blown up or fixed you can count on me. Usually it’s me that fixing the thing that I blow up, But that’s besides the point,”

How do you respond to that, she didn’t know what to say, can she really blow stuff up?

“Hello, normally it’s polite to reply back,” waving her hand in front of her face bringing her out of thought.

“Normally you don’t introduce yourself by saying you can blow shit up,” Clarke responded.

_Why did I say that? That’s the first thing you’re going to say, You idiot!_

Raven just smiled, “Touché, we’re going to get along just fine.”

That was not what she was expecting.

“Umm should we start?” Clarke asked.

“Oh yeah sure, chemistry’s my bitch so if you have any trouble, I’m your girl, this stuff I learned way back”

Maybe she could be friends with this person, or maybe she just being nice to the new kid.

With that they started their project. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Art class was her refuge, its where she can express what she is feeling when words fail her. It’s also where she felt closest with to dad.

Clarke’s dad died a year ago and everything changed, she became more reserved than normal. Her relationship with her mother wasn’t the best before, but it gotten worst. Abby Griffin was rarely home, she would find any excuse to work and when she was home, she would speak the bare minimum to Clarke and when she does it would always be in a controlling way.

Clarke was busy sketching when a voice interrupted her.

“Mind if I sit here?” It was Lexa.

Without saying anything Clarke moved her bag to give her space to sit.

“Sorry if I disrupted your work” Lexa apologised

“No no I was just passing time,” Clarke didn’t mind for some reason.

“So, thought of anything your going to play later on”

“Uh I...” she totally forgot and thought she wasn’t being serious at all.

Lexa laughed lightly, and Clarke thought that was the most beautiful sound ever and wondered what a proper laugh would sound like.

“It’s alright, you still got time...now stop distracting me and get on with your work,” for a second, she thought she was serious, but the smirk planted on her face said otherwise.

Clarke lightly pushed a shoulder, “shut up”

Lexa feigned being hurt, “getting more confident, I like it”

Clarke blushed a bit, _was she flirting. No, she can’t be._

 _“_ Shh, I’m trying to work _,”_ Clarke retorted.

“Aha well played.”

With that Lexa got back to work and so did Clarke.

Clarke felt something on her face that she hadn’t done in a long time. A Smile. Why did this girl make Clarke feel so at ease? She couldn’t understand it.

When class ended Lexa said she’ll see her later, Clarke smiled and nodded, then she was off.

At that moment Raven walked up to her.

“Dude, that was Lexa Woods!” Raven was shocked for some reason.

“I’m aware,” Clarke was confused.

“No, I don’t think you do. Lexa Woods as in captain and star striker of the soccer team” Raven explained.

Clarke’s eyes widened and mouth agape, she did not know that.

“Oh,” that’s all she could get out.

“Yeah, I’m best friends with Octavia who plays with her and I’ve seen her play, she is ruthless on the pitch, they win all the time, She is nicknamed the commander for her no shit attitude, she wasn’t giving you a hard time was she?”

“No no, she just asked if she could sit,”

“That’s weird, she normally doesn’t sit with anyone during class or even when riding the bus, don’t know why though,” Raven said while walking to the next class.

Clarke didn’t talk much after that, she was too busy wondering why the captain of the school’s soccer team would take any interest in her. Her mind went straight to if she was part some sort of bet Lexa had with her friends, the problem was Lexa seemed genuine every time she spoke to her.

Thinking about it too much would make her crazy, so she doesn’t. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The school bell rang, it was time to go home but first, a bus ride with Lexa and for some reason she was looking forward to it.

When she stepped onto the bus, she could already see Lexa there.

Clarke started walking towards her and Lexa noticed her, proven by a big smile etched onto her face.

“Hey, so how was your first week then, make any new friends?” Lexa asked.

Clarke took her seat “it was fine. Umm Raven I think.”

“She’s a good one, never a dull moment from what I could see, and from the stories Octavia tells.” Yeah that was true indeed.

“Music awaits,” Lexa handed me her phone.

Clarke was nervous, what if she doesn’t like the song, Lexa did play The Greatest Showman earlier and they did write this song too. _Well here I go._

Clarke typed in _Waving through a window - Dear Evan Hansen_ and pressed play and waited for a reaction.

Lexa just smiled.

“Good choice”

Clarke didn’t know she was holding her breath until she released it.

“Yeah it’s one of my favourites, recently.” Clarke was glad she didn’t ask why.

They just sat listening and humming just like the morning. It was nice not talking, the silence was comforting, blocking away the excess noise and just enjoying.

As always everything does come to an end.

Before Clarke had to get off, Clarke realised that Lexa seemed fidgety.

“Are you o- “

“Do you want to exchange numbers?” Clarke was stunned silent

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, you probably don’t want to, forget I said anything,” Lexa immediately faced dead ahead, without looking at Clarke.

_What was happening?!_

Without saying anything she just handed over her phone.

If she wasn’t so surprised Clarke would have laughed at the expression on Lexa’s face.

“Really,” Clarke nodded.

“Ok cool, oh yeah here” Lexa handed over her phone too.

They exchanged numbers and said they’re goodbyes before Clarke had to get off. Clarke walked to her house with a spring in her step.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One thing that surprised Clarke when she stepped into the house was that her mum was also there.

“Clarke come here I need to talk to you,” _this can’t be good._

Clarke walked to kitchen were her mum was situated.

“I’ll like to talk about your future, it’s your last year of school and being a doctor isn’t going to be easy, you need to work hard….”

At this point she stopped listening, it was the same thing she always preached, with her dad he’d was happy with whatever she did. But her mum never liked the idea and said to do something practical and stable basically follow in her footsteps.

And now dad was not around to support her.

“…don’t be slacking off, got it?”

“Yes mum” she was dismissed and headed to her room.

Clarke slumped back on to her bed. Today has been a weird day, a good weird.

She had a quick nap and was woken by her phone vibrating, she unlocked it and was presented with messages appearing.

_Lexa:_

_Hey Its Lexa._

_You already knew that._

_Sorry for the multiple text._

_Anyway just wanted to say it was nice to finally talk to you today._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment it would be well appreciated. Also Kudos :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love! It means alot :)

**Lexa**

Lexa can’t believe that just happened, nothing can ruin this moment, not even the glare that she can feel from Finn’s direction.

She just kept staring at the number on her phone in disbelief. Why was she nervous around this girl, Lexa Woods was never nervous, but for some reason asking the girl for her number was one the harder things she has done.

When she arrived home, she came home to sight of suitcases and boxes by the door, then she remembered that Anya was leaving for college tomorrow.

She’s going to miss Anya, even though they weren’t related by blood, she’s the best sister anyone could ask for, even including the times when she drenches her in the mornings.

“Hey squid, what’s got you all smiley,” Lexa tried to hide her smiling when entering knowing she’ll be teased apparently mission failure as Anya noticed.

“Oh nothing,” Lexa wasn’t fooling anyone and she could tell from the look on her sisters face that Anya wasn’t going to let this go.

“Oh, really, hmm so why are you hiding your phone behind your back”

 _Fuck_. Anya started slowing taking a step forward while Lexa took one back.

“Anya stop, can we just have one normal day before you leave.” She was still advancing on Lexa and Lexa was still retreating.

“And where’s the fun in that, don’t you want to have a rememberable day with your big sister” Anya was now smirking and with that Lexa turned around and started running.

She vaguely heard “stop running you two” from dad she thinks, but Anya was hot on her tail and wouldn’t stop.

The chase ended abruptly when she was tackled from behind and sat on. Lexa was face first to the carpet unable to move and her phone was snatched from her hand.

“Anya stop!” She tried to wriggle out, but Anya was putting all her weight on her.

“Stop moving you know your just wasting your energy.”

Lexa just sighed and waited for the outcome.

“Wait! A dude got you all smiley and giddy” Anya exclaimed. What was she talking about, what guy?

“There is no _dude_ ,” Lexa said, “and I wasn’t giddy,” Lexa mumbled.

“Yes you were, so this new addition to your phone is the reason? Wow I swear you were the gayest person I know.”

What was she talking about? _Oh._

“Ohhh, no Clarke’s a girl,” Lexa explained which caused Anya laugh.

“That’s makes more sense, you with a guy is not an image I can picture” Lexa joined in with the laughter. “I agree, can you get off now,”

“Nope, sooo who’s this Clarke and why does _she_ have you all smiley and giddy,” Lexa really can’t escape Anya might as well tell her the truth, well parts of the truth.

“Ahh fine, she’s a new student and she sits next to me on the bus and we share some classes together, I was making friends that’s all,” which was all true, just purposely not mentioning the music part.

“You like her,” _Shit, was I that obvious._

“No, well I mean I barley know her. We spoke for the first time today.” Her face betrayed her and was smiling while saying it. She tried to school her expression but ultimately failed.

“Wow, she has you whipped already,” Anya got up and helped her up finally.

“What, I am not whipped” Lexa going an octave higher did not sell Anya on that.

“Whatever, I’m just glad to see you this happy,” she did not expect that, seeing Anya care reminded Lexa of how much she was going to miss her, she just hugged her hard.

“I’m going to miss you,” Lexa mumbled into her shirt.

Anya lightly laughed, “I thought you’d be used to it by now, I left last year too remember.”

“I know, but Im not…I don’t.” It was hard for Lexa to get her thoughts out.

“You know I will always come back, it’s not like before when families would leave you, we’ve been family far too long now, I’m officially your sister so you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Lexa didn’t know she had a tear until Anya wipes it.

“I know I know, it’s just you guys are the only family I have and I am so _so_ grateful, it’s just seeing you leave just brings back some of the feelings you know and I know you’ll come back, but I just can’t help it.” Lexa squeezed Anya tighter and Anya reciprocated.

“I’m always a phone call away and if you ever need me, I will take the first flight back. I promise.”

Lexa nodded and released Anya wiping away her tears, “that was too much emotion for one day,” both lightly laughed.

“Yeah, you don’t want your Clarke to see how much of teddy bear you are” Lexa pushed Anya’s shoulder.

“Shut up, and we barley know each other,” Lexa repeated and hoped that would change.

“Alright, go get changed I call you when mums done with dinner.” With that Anya left and Lexa went to her room.

After showing and getting changed, laying on the bed. Lexa got her phone out and stared at Clarke’s number. Would it be too soon to text her? would that make her look eager? Which she was.

_Fuck it._

_Lexa:_

_Hey Its Lexa._ _(She already knows that you dimwit.)_

 _You already knew that. (_ _Ahhh why is this so hard)_

_Sorry for the multiple text._

_Anyway just wanted to say it was nice to finally talk to you today._

Lexa threw her phone across her bed out of embarrassment. What happened to ‘The Commander’, she was meant to be ruthless and emotionless, what does Clarke have that makes Lexa into a mess.

A couple minutes later her phone vibrated, she leapt for the device and unlocked it.

 _Clarke:_ _Aha, Hey no worries, it was nice to finally say something to you too._

How does Lexa reply to this? She spent a minute thinking of reply and only could think of.

 _Lexa:_ _So, what you doing?_

 _Clarke:_ _Just woke up from a nap_

Crap, she must have woken her up, Lexa felt bad.

 _Lexa:_ _Sorry if I woke you up_

 _Clarke:_ _No no I was already awake don’t worry_

Well that’s good, Lexa didn’t want to inconvenience the girl. Lexa really wanted to know more about Clarke without making her uncomfortable. So, she started small.

 _Lexa:_ _What’s your favourite colour?_

 _Clarke:_ _What?_

 _Lexa:_ _I’m trying to get to know my bus buddy better. So?_

 _Clarke:_ _I don’t have a favourite_

 _Lexa:_ _Right being an artist and that it like picking a favourite child right._

 _Clarke:_ _How did you know I’m an artist or whatever?_

That stopped Lexa, she didn’t want to lie to Clarke.

 _Lexa:_ _In art class I might have had a glance at what you were drawing, and I know that’s kind of an invasion of privacy, but you were so good that I was captivated. Sorry._

 _Clarke:_ _Thanks, but it’s not that good._

Lexa was dumbfounded, how can Clarke not think that highly of her skills, from what she saw it was spectacular and to make sure Clarke knows she rang her.

After 10 seconds she picked up.

“Clarke Griffin what the hell do you mean ‘it’s not that good’ you listen and you listen good ok, your talented and you probably worked hard on your craft, and I’m going to tell you that every time until you believe it, you are good!”

There was quiet for a moment until Clarke quietly replied with a thank you.

“So, on a less serious topic favourite type of ice cream,” silence, “Clarke.”

She thought she had hung up, then heard, “you’re not being serious are you?”

“What?” _Did I say something wrong?_

 _“‘On a less serious topic,_ ice cream flavour is a serious topic Lexa Woods!”

All she could was laugh at that comment, this girl is something else.

“I’m sorry miss griffin, on a _More_ serious note, favourite type of ice cream?

Clarke giggled, “That’s better”

They spoke until Lexa was called down for dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was night and she couldn’t sleep, she got out of bed and knocked on Anya’s door, “come in,” Lexa opened the door and stared at Anya.

Anya just lifted her covers and softly said, “come here.” With that Lexa got into her bed and cuddled up to her sister.

“Is this tradition now, every time I leave for college, we have a mini sleepover?” Lexa didn’t say anything she just hugged her tighter.

“You’re going to be fine squid, I’ll always return I’m not going to leave you and I’ll remind you of that every time.”

Lexa nodded against Anya’s chest, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment and Kudos :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, thanks for the love on the previous chapter. It means ALOT!

**Clarke**

Clarke’s weekend started great, a phone call from Lexa made all little bad things meaningless, well by ‘little bad things’ she meant her mum giving her the same speech about the future and not once considered what she wanted to do.

The phone call came as a surprise, so surprised that she nearly forgot to accept it. And was she glad she did, it was easy to talk to Lexa, they just talked about random stuff like favourite colour, movie, books etc. And before they knew it they were talking for a couple of hours.

The call came to an end when Lexa was called for dinner. Which reminded Clarke to make dinner for her self too.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw a note on the table.

_Was called into work for an emergency, bought groceries for dinner. Clean after yourself._

Clarke crumpled up the note and threw in the bin. That’s one thing that Clarke had to learn all by herself, cooking, she was usually alone in the house when dinner came around as Clarke learnt the hard way, her mum spends more time in the hospital than her own home.

Clarke understood why her mum stayed away from the house at the beginning, she was grieving and didn’t want to stay in a home filled with memories, but she still had a daughter to look after. For Clarke, she didn’t only loose a dad that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It would have been a normal Saturday, lounging around, watching tv or maybe sketch a bit, but like yesterday she was surprised to see text messages, a welcome surprise, she wasn’t used to texting people.

_Lexa: hey, it been a while since I texted._

Clarke smiled, Lexa was something else.

_Clarke: we spoke yesterday._

_Lexa: EXACTLY! It’s been a whole 14 hours, that’s 840 minutes or 50400 seconds. That’s a long time not to be speaking to the great Clarke Griffin._

Clarke could only laugh, she still didn’t know why Lexa of all people would want to talk to Clarke, she was a nobody. But she was glad.

_Clarke: You are weird._

_Lexa: Well thank you Miss Griffin. That’s the highest form of compliment I have ever received. Better to be weird then normal my mamma always said._

_Clarke: I bet you said that while you typed in an accent._

_Lexa: ……yes, well I bet you read it an accent._

She got me there.

_Clarke: ……yes._

Her phone started to ring and seeing as it was Lexa she picked up immediately.

“Ha, see I’m not the only weird one.”

The only response Clarke had to do was reply back in a southern accent.

“Well thank you Miss Woods, that’s the highest form of compliment I have ever received. Better to be weird than normal my friend Lexa always said.”

There was Lexa’s laugh again, she could listen to that for hours.

“So, Lexa, other than texting me what are you doing on this fine Saturday?” Clarke had asked, because she was happy that Lexa was talking to her but she could be be doing so many better things.

She could hear Lexa release a deep sigh, “I don’t know, my sister just left for college and I don’t know,” she must be really close with her sister, she was kind of jealous of their relationship and wished she had something like that with her family.

“Do want to come over?” Clarke didn’t know why she said that, she didn’t mean to say that out loud, she known the girl for a week and only spoke to the her only yesterday.

“Really?” Might as well take the leap.

“Yes, I’ll text you the address.” Clarke replied.

“Ok. Okay yeah I’ll be there, umm do you want me to bring anything?” There was the nervous Lexa that confused Clarke.

Clarke thought about what they could at her house, maybe watch a show or a movie, “popcorn.”

“I can do that, ooo and I’ll bring a onesie too, if you don’t have one I’ll bring you one!”

Clarke laughed lightly, “I have one, just bring yourself and the popcorn.”

“Alright see you soon!” The call ended, that went well, maybe this having a friend thing could go well…who was she kidding she has a crush on this girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She frantically cleaned up her room before the door bell rang. When she answered the door she was stunned, and not because Lexa was beautiful.

“You did not walk in that,” Lexa was was wearing a onesie, to specific a raccoon onesie.

“Nope, I drove.” Well that’s better she guessed.

“Ok, I guess i’ll go change into mine, make your self comfortable,” Clare said while escorting her to the living room.

“You do that and I’ll do that,” with that Clarke went to her room and changed into hers.

Before she went downstairs, she had to process what was happening, for the first time in years she had someone round her house.

Once processed she went downstairs and saw Lexa preparing the popcorn.

“Hey, we’re matching, a lion and a raccoon,” Lexa said while patting her lion hood. Clarke smacked Lexa hand away readjusting it back to normal, “definitely a suits you.”

“Well, we could watch a show or movie in my room or we could watch in the living room, your choice.” Clarke knew what she wanted her to say but didn’t voice it.

“Your rooms fine, plus I get to look at your room.” Lexa smirked.

Clarke’s laughed lightly, “fine, it might be a little messy.”

“That’s fine, I want to see Clarke in her natural habitat.”

With that they headed upstairs. She let Lexa in first so she can have a look around. She stood in the door way while looking at Lexa take it all in. Clarke was nervous of Lexa looking at her art, she has never really shown anyone them, but it was Lexa how can she not plus she has already seen her sketches.

“Wow, you really are amazing,” Clarke blushed at the comment. She wasn’t used to the compliments, “seriously these are.. just wow.”

“Thanks, anyway, why don’t we watch something the laptops there you can choose.” They both situated themselves on the bed. That’s when realised how close She was to Lexa.

“Oh yeah I forgot to ask will you mum and dad mind that I came round?” Clarke stiffened at the question, _well she has to be around to care,_ she thought.

“Mums at work she won’t mind and dad…” Lexa must have noticed that Clarke had a hard time talking about him.

“we don’t have to talk about if you want.” Why was she so nice?

“No, it just that…he passed away a year ago,” Clarke was trying so hard not to cry, she barley spoke about him to anyone.

“I’m here if you ever need to talk or just hang,” Lexa whispered, and that’s what broke the tears free, she was glad that she didn’t say _I’m sorry_ like everyone else she just needed someone, not even her own mum could say that she was here for her. But Lexa, who she known for barley a week was here.

What Lexa did next surprised Clarke, she embraced her into her arms and whispered, “let it out,” “I’m here,” and “it’s okay,” repeatedly.

After what seemed like 10 minutes, Clarke felt embarrassed she just cried into the chest of someone that came to her house to chill out.

She got out of the embrace and apologised.

“Sorry for what,” Lexa said while moving a piece of hair out of Clarkes face, “It’s okay to cry, I wont judge, trust me I cried this morning when my sister left,” Clarke let out a small watery laugh.

“I know but you came here to-”

“-I came here to spend time with my friend, which I am doing. Come on let watch.” Clarke was glad that she changed the topic she couldn’t handle that many emotion in one day.

So, they watched while lying in bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke must of fell asleep because it was getting dark outside, she tried to get up but she was pinned to the bed by an arm around her waist and a head on her chest. Clarke stiffened, then she remembered it was Lexa, she must of fell asleep too.

Lexa must have sensed Clarke stiffen and began to wake up. Lexa probably realised where she was and what she was doing and quickly sat up “sorry uhh I fell asleep it looks like…I’ve been told I’m a cuddler when I sleep, sorry.” Lexa gave a sheepish smile.

That gave Clarke a slight pang of jealousy, so this was normal for Lexa. She just hummed as a reply.

“yeah my sister always teases me about it, its quite annoying” Clarke laughed with relief. “its not funny” but Lexa joined in with laughing.

“Don’t worry I won’t tease you…. but you are like a cuddly teddy bear” Clarke teased.

Lexa groaned and started hitting Clarke with a pillow, “stop, I don’t need this from you too.” This went on for a couple minutes.

“alright, alright truce.” At this point Lexa was straddling Clarke with the weapon in hand, while Clarkes hands were on her hips keeping her at bay.

Everything fell quiet. “good,” Lexa whispered.

Clarke only Nodded.

“it’s getting late, I think I should head home,”

Clarke nodded again.

They stared at each other a few more seconds before Lexa got off Clarke.

They headed down and walked Lexa to her car.

“I’ll see you on Monday, and make sure you have a song ready for the bus,” Lexa said while getting into her car.

“Yeah I will.”

With that Lexa was off.

_Fuck I’m screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter is back to school.
> 
> Also please leave a comment and Kudos


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, sorry for taking so long. Had bit of a writers block, then I started writing a backstory for my DnD character which helped me a bit with the block. But I aslo had to do a Uni application and a bunch of other things and now here we are. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Monday and Clarke were strangely looking forward to it, she also had a surprise for Lexa that she might enjoy.

She walked onto the bus all smiles.

“What’s got you all cheery in the morning.”

“Oh nothing” Clarke replied innocently.

“Don’t believe it what you hiding?” time for the surprise.

“Remember in our get to know each other phone call you said that one of your favourite book series were the Percy Jackson series.”

“Yeah, still think it should be the same level of popularity as the Harry Potter series.”

“Yeah, yeah you’ve said, now did you know they adapted the books.”

Lexas face showed disgust, “yes don’t remind me the movies should not be spoken of, they don’t exist to me.” Clarke laughed at the comment.

“I know…buuut did you know they adapted into a…Wait for it…A musical.”

Lexa’s eyes went wide, “No,” she whispered in disbelief. “Please tell me it’s good.”

“Yes and it’s more accurate to the books,” Clarke showed her her phone to the soundtrack. Lexa squealed, she actually squealed. People started staring at them but she was too focused on Lexa to care.

Waving her phone in front of her face and said teasingly, “you want to listen?” Lexa nodded her head vigorously, she already knew the answer and gave her a earbud.

“Best day ever, thank you!” Lexa said as she took it.

“Let’s just say it’s a sorry/thank you for Saturday,” Clarke rarely showed that much emotion to people and she felt embarrassed to cry in front of Lexa, but she was also glad it was her and not someone else.

“Hey, no need to sorry, I should be sorry for bringing it up.”

“You didn’t know, and I’m glad you did I haven’t spoken about him to anyone before so thanks.” Clarke looked down and started fiddling with her hands.

Clarke’s motion was stopped by Lexa’s hand, “I’m here if you ever want someone to listen,” she just nodded as words escape her.

“Shall we play,” Clarke nodded again.

Lexa never let go of Clarke’s hand, they were joined throughout the whole bus ride.

Seeing Lexa’s reaction to the soundtrack is one of the best things, she has this child like quality when listening to it, she couldn’t sit still. Clarke wore a smile till the end.

Clarke didn’t want this moment to end but like all things, it did.

When they got off the bus, Lexa thanked her profusely for showing her, in her words ‘the greatest thing ever’ and that she was forever in her debt. All Clarke could do was nod and say it was nothing, but instead Lexa repsonded by hugging her tightly catching Clarke off guard before she knew what was hapenning Lexa let go.

“See you later.” With that Clarke was walking in the other direction still with a smile that was becoming common for her the past couple of days and it was due to specific person, but Clarke would never admit that to herself.

First class was with Raven and even her fiery antics couldn’t bring her mood down.

She tried to school her expression before sitting down next to raven but it was too late. “what got you smiley and happy, it can’t be chemistry I can say that for sure,”

“Nothing just looking forward to the day,”

“No one looks forward to school and definitely not on a Monday… Your acting strange,” Raven replied. Technically Clarke wasn’t lying she was looking forward to the day specifically English, Art and other things and it definitely doesn’t have anything to do with a certain brunette that might share the same classes.

“How would you know, you barley even know me, how do you know I don’t always act like this.”

“Oh Clarkey, I can read people like I know what Aufbau Principle is, easily, I know things.” _What the heck is Aufbau Principle?_ Clarke didn’t ask in case it was something simple and her being stupid _._ “That’s something to keep in mind in this friendship.” Raven continued.

“Got it” Its going to be hard keeping things from her Clarke thought. “And don’t call me Clarkey”

“So how was your weekend,”

“It was good, you?”

“You have the same smile again from earlier, I’m guessing there related hmm interesting,” _Crap_ Clarke really needs to keep her face in check around this girl.

“Uhh I just had a friend over and hung out that’s all.” Lexa was a friend right?

“Ok, do I know this person?”

“Lexa,”

Ravens eyes went comically wide, she was about to respond, but thanks to the powers of the universe class started.

Raven tried to talk to her during class, but Clarke wouldn’t pay attention to her as she focused on the teacher and try to understand this subject while questioning why she was taking it with every minute gone by.

Eventually class did end and of course Raven had questions.

“What do mean Lexa, the Lexa Woods was at your house?” Clarke knew if she didn’t answer her that Raven would be asking her until she does.

“Yes, Lexa why is such a big deal, like you said before everyone knows her it’s probably a regular thing.” Lexa is popular she probably hangs out with a lot of people.

“That girls a mystery Clarke be careful, she doesn’t attend any parties that are thrown by students at school, there rumours that she attends college parties only and that she slept with so many girls, they are other rumours too. That’s what makes her popular, captain of the soccer team and a party animal and people want to join her when she goes to these parties.” Raven told Clarke

First thing Clarke learnt from what Raven said was that Lexa was gay which she was happy about, but the rest confused Clarke as the girl that Raven mentioned was nothing like how Lexa acted at all. Maybe Lexa was stringing her along after all. Ahhhh it makes no sense. Maybe she’ll just ask her.

“ok yeah I’ll be careful.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was lunch Clarke was sat on her own as Raven had to go and do something, she didn’t mind it, she was used to it by now.

She was about to take a bite of her food when a commotion occurred and she heard someone shout.

“Fuck you!”

She looked up to see what was going on and to her surprise she saw Lexa stood up collecting her things, Lexa glared at someone Clarke didn’t recognise and walked off, she was walking this direction. Clarke then realised that Lexa was walking towards her.

“Mind if I join you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment it would be well appreciated. Also Kudos :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from last chapter. Lets see what got Lexa Mad
> 
> Thanks for the love on the last chapter, Really appreciate it.
> 
> Always nervous when posting a new chapter being my first fic and all.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lexa**

Lexa’s morning started off great, she was given God’s gift in a form of a musical of her favourite series and it was actually good. She would forever be in Clarke’s debt.

_Clarke_

There is so much can she say about her, in a matter of days Clarke has become at the forefront of Lexa’s thoughts, how can she not, she was extremely beautiful and the shyness was endearing but she also has these moments of confidence which was hot.

She would have never have thought in a million years that she would actually look forward to going to school.

Lexa thought nothing can bring her down until it was lunch.

She was currently sat with her usual group of people, they were mostly the people that were from the soccer team, the main people being Nia, Ontari.

She wasn’t really paying to the group as usual, she doesn’t consider them friends, she knows that they only sit with her because she was ‘popular’ whatever that means. At first it was nice being known and flocked to, but that feeling lasted for a month or two. After that she just tolerated them and pretended to be engaged in their conversation. Luckily she only sees them a few times a week at most and another bonus being that it was the last year of school and she’d never have to see them again.

Lexa was pretending to be listening to whatever Nia was saying until her ears perked at something she asked.

“what was that new kids name again Clare? Clara?” Nia asked

“Her names Clarke,” Lexa answered.

Nia and Ontari started laughing, “What kind of name is that, her parents must hate her to give her a name like that” they continued to laugh at their own stupid joke thinking it was funny. The Image of Clarke crying into her chest came to mind, Lexa tried to calm herself down and try not to strangle them.

“she’s super weird, a loner, doesn’t talk” Nia continued to laugh with Ontari making her own comments.

“Maybe she’s not a people person there’s nothing wrong with that,” Lexa defended Clarke.

“So, it’s weird, all she does is sits by herself, and when someone tries to talk to her she just stares at you weirdly and just shakes her head. Now that’s Weird.”

“Is ‘weird’ the only word in your vocabulary,” Lexa Snapped, what did Clarke ever do to them.

“What’s your problem, do you like this girl or something?” Ontari snickered.

“Doesn’t matter if I do or don’t, she’s just minding her own business and you’re just bad mouthing her like she gone and done something wrong.” She knew her volume was rising and that she was gaining attention from other people, but she didn’t care anymore.

“You know people like her won’t ever be like us, while we succeed she just going to stay a loner and be forgotten.”

Lexa was dumfounded. “Do you hear yourself, you’re a high schooler, what the fuck does ‘ _people like us’_ even mean?”

“What’s gotten into you, like I said Claire doesn’t belong in this group we have an image to behold everyone wants to be us. We control the school.”

Lexa just laughed, Nia was actually crazy, “Her name is Clarke.” She started collecting her stuff and stood up.

“Where you going? stop being an idiot and sit back down.”

“Fuck you!” she shouted, she knew everyone heard as when she left the table all eyes were on her.

Lexa did a quick glance and saw Clarke staring at her, so she waked towards her.

“Mind if I sit here?” Clarke just stared at her wide eyed with a chip half way to her mouth, it was cute.

After a couple of seconds Lexa worried that maybe she just wanted to be alone. “it’s ok if you don’t want me to, I won’t be offended.” Giving her an out.

“No no sit sorry I just uh…sit please,”

Lexa just smiled at sat across from her.

“Is everything ok? Are you ok?” Lexa Definitely made the right choice ditching those two and actually want to be with people she likes and not just tolerate.

Lexa sighed, “Yeah just leaving some baggage behind, but let’s not dwell on that, how was your morning?”

Clarke could probably sense that she was trying to steer the conversation away from the ice queens.

“Yeah it was actually good, other than Raven drilling me about being smiley/happy in chemistry as according to her _‘no ones looks forward to school and especially on a Monday’,”_ Clarke chuckled and it was actual music to Lexa’s ears better than any musical.

“She got a point, why were you all ‘smiley/happy’ and especially chemistry.” Lexa made a disgust face when she said chemistry to make a point.

Clarke blushed, Lexa assumes it was something embarrassing, she really wanted to tease her about it but didn’t want to make her uncomfortable; she didn’t want to ruin this new friendship she was beginning to cherish.

“No reason just had a good morning” Clarke’s shrugged. “Are you sure you’re okay, you know it works both ways right.”

“What works both ways”

Clarke put her hand over mine on the table, “That I’m also here if you need someone to listen.” Lexa could only nod she wasn’t expecting her to say that.

Clarke quickly retracted her hand and ducked head trying to make herself less seen.

“Clarke?” She didn’t know what was going on.

“Everyone’s staring in this direction,” Clarke said lightly.

“Maybe because they finally noticed how pretty you are,” Lexa said without really thinking.

“Oh, you think I’m pretty then,” Clarke smirked looking back up. _Damn._ Confidence really does look good on her.

she blushed, Clarke is Definity going to keep her on her toes.

“Shut up you know you are,” Lexa said, this time it was her lowering her head.

“Well thank you, and so are you by the way”

Definitely blushed harder.

Trying to change the subject and save her from more embarrassment Lexa asked her about how she even heard about the Percy Jackson musical and apparently the author just tweeted about it. They talked about books and their favourite books recommendations until lunch was over and unfortunately they didn’t share a class today.

But they always had the bus.

“I’ll see you later” Lexa hugged her goodbye, holding on a little longer than normal.

“Yeah,” with that they departed

Looking back, she should really thank Nia and Ontari for pushing her to finally break free from them and the group, she never really had anything in common with them except soccer and that was also a pain, with Nia being ruff and going against her instructions on the pitch. But now she doesn’t have to pretend as much and be more of herself.

Yep so far without a doubt a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favoutie book or book series?
> 
> As Always Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos will always be welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyones having a good day!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Clarke**

It was currently Friday, it has been four days since the lunch incident and she doesn’t know how she should feel. In one hand she gets to spend more time with Lexa, but the downside was that more people looked in their direction when they were together and would get the evil eye from the Nia and Ontari, she didn’t know why though.

The funny part in all this was Raven’s face when she came to lunch the next day and found Lexa sitting with Clarke. It’s the first time since she met her that she was truly a loss for words. That lunch she just starred at Lexa either being cautious thinking that she might have an ulterior motive or that she is just shocked that the most popular person in the school was sat with them.

That was also the same time she met Raven’s friend Octavia, she was nice. Clarke didn’t really get to speak to her as much but she could be a good friend she thought.

That’s one of the problem of being a new kid in the last year of high school, everyone already knew everyone and already have their friend groups. She was used to be an outsider but this time it was different, she had friend for once, also Lexa. Lexa didn’t push her to talk, somehow when it was quiet between them it was a comfortable quiet like they didn’t need words to talk, just enjoyed each other’s company.

Clarke walked out of her last class of the day and was ready to get on the bus.

“Hey you’re the new girl right?, the names Finn, why don’t you come round mine and hang out and get to know each other.” Clarke looked up and the boy from the bus smirking. Finn said it like it wasn’t an offer or a question and that she was definitely going with back to his place and that rubbed her the wrong way.

“No thanks,” she said politely and walked on, but unfortunately she heard him follow.

“Oh come on, it will be fun, your new, it will good to have more friends and you never know you might enjoy it.” There was that creepy smirk again she was about to decline when she heard.

“Leave her alone, no one in their right mind wants to hang out with after everything you’ve done.” It was Lexa, she was glad she was here she didn’t want to be alone with this guy.

“Me and the new girl are talking here, why don’t you just go and annoy someone else.” Finn tried to get closer to Clarke as she backed away, this is when Lexa got in the middle of them.

“I suggest that you leave before everyone here sees how much of a weakling you truly are,” Lexa said in a low whisper carrying a threat. This startled Finn, he just scoffed and walked away.

“Right choice,” she said out loud. Lexa turned around to face Clarke, “You ok?”

“I am now.” Lex seemed to relax with that answer and so did Clarke.

“That’s good, come on lets gets go.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand and started walking toward the bus.

The only thing Clarke could focus on while they walking were Lexa’s hand, God they were warm.

When the stepped on the bus she could see Finn Glaring at them but she tried to ignore him and focus on the person in front of her.

Once she was seated Lexa turned to wards her and asked, “I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and hang out?” When Lexa asked about going to her house she didn’t feel any the same motives as Finn, she genially meant it. Also, Clarke also didn’t expect her to ask her that, so she just opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Looking at Lexa’s face she knew she took it as a rejection, which was not the case.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to I don’t want to force you, I just like spending time with you and thought that…and you probably have other things to do any way so-” Lexa rambling was cute.

“Yes,” Clarke finally said ending Lexa’s onslaught of words.

“You sure, you don’t have to if-”

“I’m sure I would love to go to your house,” It wasn’t like Clarke had anything else to do, “your rambling is cute” Clarke teased.

Lexa blushed her little ears went red, “shut up.”

Clarke couldn’t help and touch Lexa’s ear, “Adorable.” Lexa quickly swatted her hand and covered her ears. Clarke giggled making Lexa smile at her and joined in.

“I Like this side of you” Lexa said.

“What side?”

“Confident, but mostly comfortable and happy.”

“Me too.”

They didn’t need to say anything after that there was no need to. Lexa handed Clarke an earphone and played a song in comfortable silence until their destination arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked up to Lexa’s house and Clarke suddenly started to feel nervous, she hasn’t really done this friend thing in a while.

Lexa probably sensed her unease and took a hold of Clarkes hand as if she knew what the problem was. “Come on, lets go in” Lexa said softly.

Lexa opened the door and let Clarke in, Clarke couldn’t help but look around. One thing she saw was that this place felt like a home, walls covered in photos, stuff all around the house, it was cozy, it was a stark contrast from hers where it was void of any pictures or sentimental items that reminded them of the past.

“You want anything to drink.”

“No thanks.”

“Ok, so I was thinking that we could… actually I don’t know I asked in the spur of the moment and wasn’t really expecting you to say yes.” Lexa admitted.

Clarke was glad she wasn’t the only one nervous. To make Lexa at ease Clarke suggested, “You could Show me your room?”

Lexa smiled at that, “Yeah sounds great” She led Clarke upstairs to a door which Clarke presumed was Lexa’s Bedroom “After you.”

Clarke opened the door and was pleasantly surprised at what she saw. She had imagined her room to be filled with sports posters and soccer trophies etc. But no, it was filled with books, a lot of books and of course she has vinyls.

“Not what you were expecting was it.” Clarke was ninety five percent sure that Lexa can read minds _if you can hear me cough..._ Maybe not.

“No not at all, that’s a lot of books.”

“Yeah I like to read and maybe dabble in a little writing. No one really knows that so count yourself lucky,” And lucky she did feel.

“How much would I have to pay you to let me read some.”

Lexa laughed lightly, “I’ll make you deal, I’ll show you some if you show me some of your artwork.”

Clarke didn’t really show people her work it was a private thing but for Lexa she could maybe. “you got yourself a deal Woods, only if you let me draw you.” Clarke really needs to think before she says things, that wasn’t meant to come out of her mouth. She looked at Lexa to see her reaction and saw her smile gently.

“Okay, but I’ll show you when I have a bit more written.” She was glad that she didn’t come off as creepy.

Clarke heard the front the door being opened from downstairs.

“That’s probably my mum, come on I’ll introduce you,” Clarke immediately got nervous, she didn’t want to make a bad impression.

Again, somehow Lexa seemed to pick that up and took her hand to calm her down by tracing circles on the back of it.

“Ok, let’s meet her.”

When they got downstairs she was introduced to a dark-skinned women with short hair.

“Hi mum.”

“Hi sweetie,” Lexa’s mum was now looking at Clarke, “I don’t think we’ve met, my names Indra and before you say it please don’t call me Mrs. Woods it’ll make me seem old,” That calmed her down.

“My names Clarke, I recently moved here.”

“Hope my daughters been nice and helping you around.”

“Lexa has been nothing but great.”

“See I’m not totally useless.” Lexa said to her mum.

Indra laughed, “Maybe, Clarke you staying for dinner?”

“Its okay I don’t want to impose.”

“No way you’d be imposing, stay, Little Lexie would probably be upset if you don’t,” Indra smiled whilst Lexa groaned at the nickname, the nickname was cute. Clarke would be eating alone anyway so it would be nice to have company she thought.

“Alright you sold me on little Lexie being not being sad, no one wants to see that.” Clarke teased at Lexa.

Lexa groaned more “I’m going to regret this.”

“Glad that’s sorted, why don’t you girls go and have fun while I get this dinner sorted.”

The rest of day went pretty great, Lexa showed Clarke her favourite things in her room and also showing her a separate room where Lexa goes to relax, write and be disconnected from the world. It contained a desk where she does her writing and a bunch of beanbag chairs.

Dinner came around and that’s where she was introduced to Lexa’s Dad Nyko he was just as great as Indra. Clarke was happy that Lexa has loving parents. It kind of reminded of her of what she lost and never get have again.

Clarkes thoughts were interrupted by Nyko, “So Clarke what is it that you want to do?”

This question always stumps Clarke because there were always two answers, so she went with what her mum wants “A doctor” She was hoping no one caught how unenthusiastically she said it.

“What really, I thought you would be an artist with how great you draw and paint?” Lexa asked and she was right Clarke did want to be an artist.

“yeah your right but my mum wants me to be a doctor,”

“Well I think you should do whatever you want to do, as at the end of the day you going to be doing it full-time and you got to think if the job you want to do will make yourself happy and be fulfilling and not make someone else’s dream happy.” Said Indra. “Also, the thing I always say to Lexa is you got live for yourself and not live for someone else, do what you think will great for you and not someone else.”

“That’s some great advice, I’ll take that on board.”

“Sorry if I overstepped, can’t help it, it’s the mother in me.” They all laughed.

“No definitely not. It’s great advice.” It truly was, it gave Clarke a lot to think about. Her mother would probably disown her if she knew she was remotely even thinking about doing art and Dad wasn’t here to stop her either, but Indra was right at the end of the day it would be Clarke choice.

Clarke learnt more about Lexa’s family, Indra was a lawyer and Nyko worked in tech. Lexa’s sister was studying to be engineer.

After dinner Lexa and she went on to do more talking and playing games until Clarke realised it was nearing 11pm, where did the time go.

“I should get going.”

“It’s late why don’t you stay, Mum wouldn’t mind.”

“I don’t know I could walk I’ll be fine.”

“Definitely not, you are staying, you can’t be walking out there at this time, Mum and Dad would also agree if you asked them.” Lexa insisted.

It was late and Clarke didn’t particularly want to walk out in the dark so she relented.

“I’m never going to win against the woods am I,” Clarke sighed.

“Nope.”

“Let me just tell my mum that I’m staying over.”

Clarke got her phone out and saw she had a message.

_Mum: Was called into work and won’t be back until late Morning/Lunch._

Clarke sighed, _Typical_. Clarke texted back saying it was fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa and Clarke were currently discussing the sleeping arrangement and that Lexa would definitely not be taking the couch and Lexa argued back that Clarke wasn’t going to be talking the couch either.

“We can share we have already slept together.” _Think Clarke think before you say things._ They both blushed, “you know what I mean.”

“Okay that can work,” still blushing.

“I’ll greatly accept teddy bear Lexa in this situation.”

“Your mean, you said you wouldn’t mention it again.” Clarke laughed.

They both got into the bed facing each other daring not to move.

“Good night Lexa”

“Good night Clarke”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke woke up first not knowing what time it was, Clarke looked down and saw Lexa cuddling up to again, with her arm over her waist and head placed on her shoulder feeling her warm breath against her neck, unlike last time she didn’t tense up instead welcomed it and put her arm over Lexa’s waist gave a gentle squeeze and drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love on the last chapter.

**Lexa**

“Good morning sleepyhead,” she heard Clarke say.

“No,” Lexa groaned, she nuzzled further into what seemed like her neck, then she realised she was half on top of Clarke again. She went to release but Clarke kept a hold on her.

Clarke giggled, “your adorable you know that.”

“The commander is not adorable,” she instantly knew she was going to regret saying that.

Clarke laughed, “you know you’re giving me a lot of ammunition with these nicknames. Teddy bear, little Lexie I’m sure your dad called you squid yesterday and now ‘The Commander’, the rest I understand, but Commander really.

Lexa groaned again trying to hide herself further into Clarke, “I got dubbed The Commander in soccer, apparently I _command_ the field and take charge, you get the point, not really a creative name but it stuck.” At first she didn’t like the name but eventually she got used to it. “You sleep well?.”

Clarke started rubbing Lexa’s back and it was soothing, “I slept great, you?”

“Your comfy, so yeah I slept well.” She felt and heard Clarke laugh.

“Oh imagine if everyone at school can actually see the great Commander is actually softy.”

“They will never believe you,” Lexa heard Clarke picking up something then a sound of a photo being taken.

“What about know,” Lexa laughed. _Ooh she’s playing dirty_.

“I know you won’t, you don’t seem like the person who would.”

“Your right, you want me to delete it?”

“No, It’s alright.”

Lexa reluctantly lifted her head from Clarke neck and got her phone and went to take a picture of both of them too.

“Smile,” She took the picture, “there now were even,” and then went back to crook of her neck because It was too early and too bright.

“How do you know that I didn’t secretly take pictures while you were asleep?”

Lexa lifted a head and raised her eyebrow at Clarke, “Did you?”

“No,” she put her head back down “but what if I did and I was a massive creep and obsessed over them secretly.”

The both laughed.

“Well...I don’t know too much to think about this early in the morning. I’ll just take pictures of you sleeping next time.”

“Oh there’s a next time uhh.”

“Definitely your too comfy you’re not going anywhere, you’re staying here forever,” Lexa squeezed her tightly locking her in place more.

“Seems like the Commander has spoken.”

“On the second If you keep teasing me like that I’ll change my mind,” she actually likes it when Clarke says it, but she won’t admit that to her.

“You know you like it, your little ears go red every time I say it.”

“There not that little and no it doesn’t,” Lexa tried to argue.

“Whatever you say,” Clarke sing songed, “you still tired aren’t you.”

Lexa just hummed to agree.

“Why don’t you go back to sleep for a little bit longer.”

“It’s alright I’ll just-” Clarke started rubbing her back again. “Maybe a little bit, don’t leave while I’m a sleep.”

“I won’t,” Clarke Promised.

“Ok.”

With that Lexa drifted back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Lexa woke up again, she found herself alone, she was some sort disappointed, she missed the warmth of Clarke.

Grudgingly she got out of bed and headed downstairs.

As she approached the kitchen she heard two voices, her mum and Clarke, Lexa was relieved she didn’t leave before saying goodbye.

“You didn’t leave,”

“I said I wouldn’t.”

Lexa released a breath “Yeah, yeah you did.”

“Your mum made breakfast.”

“Pancakes?” Lexa inquired.

Indra let out a small laugh, “Yes sweetie pancakes.”

“Yes! Mum’s pancakes are the best you’re in for a treat.”

Clarke just smiled and shook her head at Lexa.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Lexa shrugged and took a seat next to Clarke.

“So, what were you guys talking about before I came down?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, all of little Lexie’s antics,” Clarke was smirking.

“Mum!” Lexa pointed a glare in Indra’s direction.

“What, it’s my job to embarrass you.”

“Urgh what did she say?”

“Oh you know, things” Clarke winked at Indra and both started laughing.

“I’m definitely going to regret introducing you both.” Lexa groaned.

Whilst they were eating breakfast, all Lexa could focus on was how well her mum and Clarke got on. If anything did ever happen between them, at least she could count on her family liking her, well there’s still Anya but she sure that won’t be a problem…hopefully.

“I should get going,” said Clarke.

“Probably, you can go change in my room and there’s clothes in the drawers, pick whatever you want.”

“I’ll just wear what I wore yesterday,” Lexa gave her a look that said, ‘are we really doing this again’, “Fine.”

With that Clarke went upstairs. Lexa helped her mum clean up while she waited.

Eventually Clarke came back down and Lexa did a double take, she liked seeing Clarke in her clothes she decided.

“Is this alright,” Lexa couldn’t really speak.

“I’ll go change in to something else if it’s not.”

Hearing Clarkes tone jump started Lexa “No no its fine…it looks…good…great on you that’s all.” And oh boy it did, Clarke was wearing one of Lexa’s favourite jumpers and she would be ok with Clarke taking it and never returning it.

“Thanks,” Clarke murmured.

Indra spoke up breaking the moment, “It was great to meet you, don’t be a stranger come over whenever you want.”

“Sure, it was nice meeting you too,” Indra surprised Clarke with a hug.

“I’ll see you at school and probably text or call you before then,” said Lexa, she then gave Clarke a long hug.

Yeah definitely Clarke said into the crook of Lexa neck.

With that Clarke was gone and Lexa felt…she doesn’t know how she’s felt, she only knows that she was drawn to Clarke.

“You like her.” Indra stated.

She whipped her neck to face her mum “what?”

“Clarke you like her don’t you?”

“Is it that obvious, what gave it away?”

“Two things, the first whenever she’s talking you take in every word and listen, like truly listen as if everything she says is important.

“I’m being polite,” Lexa mumbled.

“And the second, out all the years you’ve been going to that school this is the first time you actually brought someone back to the house.”

“That’s not true,” Lexa thought about it and came to a realisation it was true.

Her Mum could see that Lexa realised it too and laughed, “She a great kid and if anything does happen I approve. Plus, walking into your room seeing you two together was precious.

Lexa hid behind her hands trying to hide from the embarrassment.

“I did not think I would be having this conversation today.”

“Me too kid, me too. But I’m glad you made a good friend in the very least.”

“Same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know where in the world you all are from? I'm from England.
> 
> Also thanks for reading, it means alot!
> 
> Kudos and Comments will always be welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking at the comments from the last chapter, you guys are from everywhere.
> 
> Also thanks for the love and support as always.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Clarke**

Two weeks had passed since she visited Lexa’s house and It was honestly great, ever since then Clarke had gone back to her house every other day, they would do homework together, play games or just read in silence and be in each others presence. Indra would also somehow convince her to stay for dinner and she could not say no to that woman.

She felt welcomed, wanted.

Lexa and she grew closer every day during that two weeks, they gave each other subtle glances when apart and when together there were more contact involved. The subtle knee touches, shoulder touches, resting their heads on each other’s shoulders on the bus rides. Also, whenever they were at Lexa’s, afternoon naps became more common.

She just entered the school and was walking to her next class when she heard, “you know she’s just using you,” It was Finn why can’t he just leave her alone.

“What do you want.”

“Just looking out for you, Lexa she’s just using you.”

Clarke laughed, “No she’s not.”

“Seriously do you really think the captain of the soccer team would hang out with the new kid just because she likes you.”

Clarke didn’t respond.

“No, you were an easy target, get in get out.”

“Shut up you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Clarke was getting frustrated.

“That’s just how she is, I saw her getting cosy with a girl over the summer then the next day she was getting cosy again with a different girl. She doesn’t do any of this feelings stuff that’s not who she is.”

“You really going lie to my face.” She doesn’t want to believe it.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Oh really and your saying that you don’t want to ‘get in my pants’ either” Clarke retorted.

That stopped Finn. Clarke rolled her eyes at his response.

“Yeah I thought so, Bye.”

“Just ask her, I’ll still be here when you need someone” Finn tried to look innocent.

Clarke scoffed and walked off.

A million thoughts were rushing through Clarke’s head, was Lexa actually using her? is Lexa actually her friend, was she pretending? That can’t be right, Finn just wanted to get in her head, right? she heard rumours of Lexa, were they actually true. Raven did tell to be careful with her before. Finn was right about one thing, she was a no one compared to Lexa.

Couple of minutes later she bumped into someone and heard a familiar voice.

“Woah there, you off to somewhere in a hurry?” She looked up and saw Lexa smiling at her, then immediately looked concerned when seeing Clarkes face, “you alright, you don’t look happy,”

“Finn spoke to me.”

“Want me to teach him a lesson?” Lexa asked honestly.

“No, it’s alright he was talking about you.”

“Oh, he’s probably lying, what did he say?” She asked.

“That he saw you with two different girls on separate days getting close.”

She saw Lexa think on moment then laugh, this threw Clarke off completely.

“So, it’s true,” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, but it’s not what you-”

“So, he’s right you are just hanging out with me to just get in my pants.” she snapped, but she immediately regretted saying it seeing the hurt in Lexa’s face.

“Is that what you think?” Lexa asked quietly.

Clarke didn’t know what to think anymore. The lack of answer was enough of an answer to Lexa.

For the first time since she’d known Lexa she saw her devoid of any emotion, “Right,” Lexa walked off.

“Wait,” It was too late she was gone.

Things were good between them and then she had to go and mess it all up. _Why me_. To make things worse it was chemistry next.

When she approached the table she just slumped into her chair.

“what’s got you all mopey?” Raven asked

“I messed up.”

“What happened?”

“Finn was saying things about Lexa and when I asked her about it she looked hurt, like I punched a puppy kinda hurt.” Clarke banged her head on the table to emphasise her point.

“Never listen to a thing Finn says it only causes trouble,” Raven snarled.

Clarke lifted her head at her tone, “Did I miss something?”

Raven released a sigh, “Your going to find out eventually, he cheated on me. I found out in the summer, I always had an inkling that something was up. I was on holiday but came a day early to surprise him and oh boy was it a surprise, I saw him with another girl in his bed. Then he tries to make it out that it was my fault, saying I was gone on holiday and he had ‘needs’ and that it didn’t count as cheating.”

Clarke was glad she didn’t sit with him on the first day of school.

“Sorry you had to go through that.” She felt bad for Raven to go through all that and being blamed for something you didn’t do, Clarke then realised that, that’s what she done to Lexa maybe not in the same compacity but still the same. Clarke then groaned and hit her head against the table again ‘I let him get in my head didn’t I.”

“Yeah.”

“And now Lexa hates me now and don’t want to be my friend anymore.”

“You don’t know that.”

Clarke looked directly at Raven, “You didn’t see her face. I accused her of only being my friend to have sex with the new girl.”

“Just tell her Finn told you that” Raven offered.

“That’s worse I believed Finn.”

“You got a point.”

“Not helping Raven” said Clarke.

“Look, Lexa doesn’t hate you, she might be hurt right now, but that girl can never hate you.”

“How do you know that?” Clarke asked because she would hate herself if she was Lexa.

“Because Lexa is known for being stoic, emotionless, ruthless when needed be, but with you shes the opposite, she actually smiles for once.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“I swear on the the laws of science I’m telling the truth ask anyone, she’s called the ‘Commander’ for a reason. Official title ‘Commander of Blood’ but that’s too long to chant.” Clarke laughed lightly at that. “Back to my point, talk to her, explain yourself and don’t drag this on as you’ll be eating your self up about it.”

“Thanks Rae, why did I have to listen to Finn in the first place?”

“Trust me I know the feeling.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As it was a Monday she doesn’t share any class’s with Lexa and she would usually see her at lunch but she was no where to be seen, all Clarke could think was that it was her fault for the current events.

“Where’s Lexa?” Octavia asked.

Clarke didn’t have the mental energy to answer or make up a lie, she didn’t want more people to know she’d messed up. Thankfully Raven was there with a reply, “She had to stay behind and talk to a teacher about something.” Clarke gave a Raven nod saying, ‘thank you’, Raven smiled back.

“About what?” Octavia inquired.

“Not sure,” Raven shrugged.

“Ok, so how was….” Clarke stopped paying attention. She just wants this day to be over.

Eventually the day did come to an end, she just wants to lie in bed and forget about her troubles.

She stepped onto the bus and there she saw Lexa for the first time since morning, she was where she usually sat. Clarke walked up the aisle and saw Finn with a pathetic puppy dog face looking at her, Clarke tried so hard not to lose her temper, she just gave him the biggest death glare she could muster. It must had worked as he stopped doing what he was doing and looked surprised. Good.

Clarke didn’t know whether to sit next to Lexa or not after everything that’s happened. She took the plunge and sat. Lexa didn’t even look in her direction she just looked ahead. Clarke let out a breath though her nose, this is going to be a long ride.

The bus took off and the last thing she expected was an earphone being handed to her, she looked at Lexa, she still wasn’t looking at her direction. She gladly took the offering.

“We can talk at my house,” Lexa said eventually.

“Ok” Clarke look down at her lap, she knew they would have to talk.

“Im still upset, but I care about this more.” So did Clarke whatever they have or had she didn’t want to ruin it.

“I fucked up.” She admitted.

“No, you didn’t,” Lexa did the last thing Clarke expected and took ahold of Clarke’s hand and intertwined them. “We’ll talk more when were at home.”

Clarke Just nodded. She was just happy that Lexa was giving her the light of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me :) they will talk about it next chapter and it will contain more Clexa goodness.
> 
> I might do a thing where I ask you guys questions each chapter so:
> 
> Where is one country you would like to visit and if you want why?
> 
> Mine would be Japan and Australia.
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always comments and kudos are welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10!
> 
> Never thought I would make it, thanks for sticking with me this far.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and support.
> 
> So for this chapter I wrote like 2 versions of it, as I didn’t know how to approach it, at the end I combined bits from both versions.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lexa**

Lexa wasn’t angry at Clarke she was just upset, which was kind of worse, she was angry at the rumours surrounding her that led Clarke to believe it, but also Clarke accusing her and believing someone else, that made it hurt.

She skipped lunch to be alone, she didn’t want to sit in awkward silence that would definitely be there or see Clarke and be reminded of what transpired that morning. Also, she didn’t want to talk about in public in front of everyone, she knew Clarke would hate that and after everything that happened she still didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, she couldn’t help it.

But she knew that they should talk about it soon.

Having the time to think, Lexa thought things through, Lexa knew that she shouldn’t blame Clarke for everything that happened, but a lot of things were going through head, _fucking Finn_ why can’t he just mind his own business and not ruin everyone else’s life. She and Clarke were doing fine.

She just wanted for her and Clarke to be ok again, that was more important than a stupid misunderstanding.

Not seeing her all day was weird, she was used to talking to her or at least seeing her between classes or lunch, even during the days they don’t have school they would still talk all the time.

People tried to talk to her all day, but she couldn’t pay attention, none of them were Clarke.

When school ended she knew she had to face it and not run away from it, when Clarke came on the bus and sat next to her, she couldn’t look at her; she didn’t know what to say to her so she did what she did the first time they spoke she offered her an earphone and said “we can talk at my house” it was a start.

“Ok,” she sounded so dejected, it took a lot of will power not to give in.

“Im still upset, but I care about this more.”

“I fucked up.”

“No, you didn’t,” Lexa gave in a little to comfort her, she hated seeing Clarke like this even if she was upset with her, to show her she didn’t ‘fuck up’ she took ahold of her hand, “We’ll talk more when were at home.” She said softly.

The whole ride was silent apart from the music they were listening too.

When they got off the bus she pulled Clarke into her house and up to her bedroom, once she was inside she let go of her hand and flopped onto her the bed.

When she noticed that Clarke didn’t join she looked at her, she saw her by the door looking at the floor. She patted the space beside her “Come on lay with me,” Clarke looked at her debating on whether or not to join her, a couple of second later she complied.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke finally said.

“I know, don’t be,” she said honestly.

“But I didn’t get your side of the story I just-”

“Hey, were talking about it now.”

“I don’t know how you’re not mad at me I would be if I was you.”

“I thought about it a lot, I could see why you thought that was the case, but Clarke,” she faced Clarke laying on her side, “I thought you knew me enough to know that wasn’t true.”

“I do that’s the thing, I knew it was a lie when he told me it’s just…”

Clarke looked vulnerable Lexa tried to ease her discomfort by saying, “You can tell me, I promise I won’t be offended,” that seemed to help a bit.

She let out a breath, “Ok, it’s just that I thought the one good thing in my life right now was too good to be true and that I was…my life the past couple of years had been shitty, with my-my dad being gone and my mum practically not being around, with me having to look after myself with no support or anyone to turn to. Then you come along and make life enjoyable again and bring back a part of me that I was missing. I thought…I don’t know what I thought, Finn just reinforced the thought that was in the back of my head. I know it’s…I’m stupid I-”

“Hey like I said before and I’ll keep saying this you’re not stupid Clarke,” Lexa hated when Clarke bashed herself like that.

“Ok, but I hurt you and accused you even though I knew it wasn’t true,” Clarke said.

“You did, but it wasn’t completely your fault, the picture of me that has been painted probably didn’t help with that.”

“I know, but I should have ignored them when I got to know you personally.”

“It’s hard to ignore things when they are constantly being thrown in your face, I understand.”

Clarke looked a little irritated, “You shouldn’t though,” Lexa knows this but what can she do, she just shrugged.

“People can believe whatever they want to, the people I care about know who I really am and that’s all I care about.”

Clarke sighed, “Still it must be hard.”

“I got used to it.”

Clarke went silent as she was thinking, Lexa let her think, they needed this open conversation to move forward.

“What were you going to say?” she finally said.

“When?”

“Back when…This morning when I…when I cut you off,” Clarke asked.

“Oh, I was going to say, ‘it’s not wat you think’,” Lexa answered.

“Oh,” Clarke looked like she wanted to ask something else, a few moments later she asked, “Can I ask now what you really meant?”

“Yes, but let me tell you a bit more about my self first, that would help answer that. As you know I’m adopted, before Indra and Nyko I bounced around a lot from family to family, but the family before Indra I stayed with them for a little less than a year, I thought they were my forever home. They had a daughter we became good friends at that time.”

Clarke looked confused, “I don’t know what’s this got to do with it.”

“Patience,” Lexa laughed and took her hand in hers.

“So, I stayed with them less than a year before something happened at the dads work, he and the family had to move to the other side of the country and I was not part of that equation.” Clarke gave Lexa’s hand a small squeeze. Lexa smiled at the gesture.

“So back to the point, the first girl Finn saw,” Lexa snarled at Finns name, “was called Costia she was the girl from the foster family she was visiting here in the summer, it had been years since we last saw each other, so we just caught up on everything since she moved. And the second reason I laughed when you bought it up was, the second girl was Anya, she just came back from college the next day.”

Clarke looked embarrassed “I’m so stupid.”

“Clarke stop saying that, you definitely aren’t.”

“That’s what I get for listening to Finn, that’s what I get for believing in it and doubting you.”

“I’m glad we are talking about it now, not talking to you all day was the worst.” Talking to her now was a relief, Like Lexa can finally think clearly again.

“Right, can we promise that if we ever have a problem we’ll talk it out, even if we are mad, I can’t handle it if we ever stopped talking.”

“I promise,” Lexa had a question and wondered if she should ask it and ruin the mood.

“What are you thinking?” Clarke rubbed the lines of Lexa’s forehead. It must have shown.

“Never mind.”

“Come on let’s have everything in the open.”

Lexa took in a breath “Ok, Did I do something to make you believe that I might had an ulterior motive?” She asked honestly, because if it did seem that way Lexa would hate herself for it.

Without a beat Clarke said, “No no, it was all me you did nothing wrong, I just thought it was impossible for a person like you to hang out with a person like me.”

“But Clarke, I could say the same thing about you,” Clarke look unconvinced, “really, your funny, smart, insanely talented, you think your not but you are, you care about things deeply and you like musicals which is a big plus in my book. Also, your beautiful like the holy crap kind.”

Clarke blushed, “Stop it.”

“I like you a lot Clarke,” Lexa eyes went wide, she didn’t mean to say that out loud and looking at Clarke’s face it seemed like she didn’t expect it either. There was no point holding back now, _here goes nothing_ , “I like you Clarke, I haven’t really been doing a good job of hiding it, hell even my mom knows, even my sister knew something was up the first time we spoke.”

Clarke was smiling wide, “You like me?”

“Yes, extremely.”

“Good because I like you too…extremely.”

Lexa did the only thought that came to mind.

She Kissed her.

She worried that she messed up as Clarke didn’t respond to it, but a couple beats later she felt the pressure of her lips against hers. It was a soft gentle kiss. it was new. she wanted to do it all the time.

Lexa pressed her forehead against Clarke’s, “Wow.”

“Yeah wow indeed.”

“I wanted to do that for a long time,” Lexa said honestly.

“I would have let you.” Lexa couldn’t stop smiling.

Lexa stared into Clarke’s eyes trying to memorise this exact moment, “can I kiss you again?”

“Please.”

This time the kiss was different, there was more to it, all the trepidations was gone, Lexa was truly happy, she would have never imagined meeting a person like Clarke and having a genuine liking for someone.

Before the kiss went too far Lexa pulled back.

Clarke chased her with lips and groaned when she didn’t get any. Lexa laughed at how adorable she was and gave her a quick peck on her nose.

“If we don’t stop we might do stuff were not ready for,” She said, as much as Lexa really wanted to, she knew she wasn’t ready.

“That’s a good idea.”

They just stared at each other fondly.

Lexa was debating whether on giving Clarke a certain fact, but it was Clarke she would bear her soul to her if needed.

“That was my first kiss.”

That shocked Clarke, “what really?”

Lexa laughed “yeah,” Clarke smiled, “I’m glad that I’m you first…I don’t want to ruin the mood but can I ask you something?”

“Always.”

“If that’s your first kiss, I’m guessing the rumours around you are all false?” She asked.

“Yep.”

“Do you know how it all started?”

“Yeah, I visited Anya once at college, but you tell one person that your visiting ‘someone’ at college because you don’t want to explain your past of being an orphan and people just make up their own stories about going to parties, sleeping with people etc.,” Lexa sighed, “you try to correct people but they think your just trying to hide it from others and they carry on with the story, you just stop caring after a while.”

“I’m sorry again for believing in it.”

“Don’t be, when everyone tells you the same thing it becomes the truth to them it’s hard not to believe it.”

“But-”

Lexa places a finger on her lips, “you could be doing a lot more with those lips than talking.”

“Oh really,” Clarke smirked.

“Yeah,” Lexa started tracing Clarke’s lip with her finger.

“Why don’t you show me an example.”

“My pleasure,” Lexa leaned in, they both smiled into the kiss.

Clarke pulled back, “Wait.”

“What now,” Lexa groaned.

“How long have you liked me?”

“First time you spoke to me.” 

“We could have been doing this a long time ago.”

Lexa lightly giggled, “We could have, but I’m glad that I got to know you as a friend first,” She wouldn’t have changed anything, she liked how things turned out.

“Your right.”

“What about you when did you know,” Lexa asked back.

“First time you came to my house in a raccoon onesie, when I cried in your arms and you didn’t judge, you’re the first person I spoke about my father with.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“Same.”

“That’s a lot of emotions for one day,” they both laughed.

“Yeah but totally worth it.”

“Come here,” Lexa opened her arms for Clarke to cuddle up to her.

“Kissing might have just beat cuddling but it’s definitely close we might need to do more in the future to determine,” Clarke mummers an agreement against her chest. Lexa ran her hand through Clarke’s hair, “you tired?” Clarke nodded, “go to sleep, I’ll be here.”

Clarke’s hold on Lexa tightened then gradually loosed as she drifted off.

She whispered into her hair, “I’ll be here, Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> What the first Clexa fic you read?
> 
> Mine was "She by thefooliam"
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love on the last chapter, Glad you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also thanks for answering the questions I leave in the end notes.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Clarke**

Clarke roused from her sleep, she was still laying on Lexa’s chest, she remembered the previous events and couldn’t help smiling, what she thought was going to be a terrible day and the girl she was currently lying on was going to hate her, had kissed her.

She looked up to see Lexa’s face; looked at her lips and thought how bad she wanted to kiss her again.

“What are you thinking about?” Lexa asked.

“About what happened,” Lexa held her tighter.

“Mhmm what about?”

“How I want to kiss you again.”

Lexa opened her eyes, “You never have to ask to kiss me.”

“You sure about that?”

“I enjoy kissing you.”

Clarke nuzzled back into her chest “Sooo, I can kiss you whenever?”

“Please do.”

“My pleasure,” Clarke scooted up hovering over Lexa looking into her eyes. God she had stunning eyes, she could stare into them forever if she could.

Lexa reached up and stroked Clarke’s cheek, “You ok?”

Clarke nodded, “I still don’t know how you don’t hate me.” She didn’t understand how Lexa was so forgiving, Clarke didn’t know if she could do the same if she was in the same position, she probably would have took a long time to get over it.

“I can never hate you Clarke.”

“Still.”

“It was a misunderstanding, you were given wrong info, would I wanted you to talk to me first properly? yeah, but we’re past that and we _did_ talk about it.” Lexa stated.

“I know but-”

“Shhh no more of that.”

Clarke sighed, “Ok.”

“I thought kisses were on the agenda, not talking about something that happened and can’t be changed,” She was right, she could only look forward now and make sure to not make the same mistake twice.

Lexa leaned forward and captured Clarke’s lips and Clarke lost all thought after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were kissing for what seemed like forever until they heard.

“Hey sweetie oh Clarke,” it was Indra’s Voice, Clarke quickly detached herself from Lexa, she just saw her making out with her daughter, she was a dead women, she couldn’t look her in the face.

“Clarke, you joining us for dinner?” She didn’t sound mad, maybe she didn’t see?

Clarke finally looked up and saw Indra smirking, nope she definitely saw.

“Uh,” She looked to Lexa to gage her reaction, but she was as red as she was. “I don’t know?”

“I’ll make your favourite” Indra bribed.

That got Clarke, when did this family become more of a family to her then her own mother in the past month? All Clarke could do was nod.

“Okay then, I’ll see you guys in a few,” she nodded again and with that she left closing the door behind her.

“Hey, its ok” Lexa looked concerned and started wiping at her cheek, was she crying? When did she start crying?

Lexa then looked like she understood, “Come here.”

Clarke clung onto Lexa and let the tears fall and started crying into her chest. Lexa started rubbing her back and kissed her temple, she understood why Clarke was crying with what she told her before. “Sorry,” she wiped at her cheeks.

“No need to be sorry ever,” Lexa replied.

“It’s just reminded me of dad and how we…” Just thinking of her dad bought up so many memories again, ones she’d not thought about for a while, but when Indra offered her favourite it all came rushing back.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“No I want to tell you, telling you helps,” And she wasn’t lying about that, somehow talking about it especially with Lexa helped a lot and also it was like she sharing a big part of herself and not letting the memory of her dad be forgotten, there was already no trace of him in her house so just talking about him helped her not to forget.

Clarke sat back on Lexa’s legs so she can see her face better.

“My dad used to make my favourite meal after a long day and it was nice and your mum making me lasagne remined me of that and I miss having dinner with my family you know, where we get to talk about our day and ask how we were doing, talk about the future and other stuff. My mum…she just doesn’t do that anymore its mostly me eating dinner alone now, she just either at work or if we do eat together it’s just in silence.”

Lexa gave Clarke thighs a squeeze, “Well I don’t want to think of us as a replacement for your dad, but if you ever feel like you need, you know someone to turn to or just need someone to talk or have company, I swear to you that anyone in my family will be there, even my sister though you haven’t met her yet but she would be there too.”

This made Clarke tear up more, but she smiled at her too, “I don’t want to take advantage of you, you already done so much.”

“You’re not, plus I don’t think you have a choice with my mum,” Clarke laughed she knew that to be true.

“I can never win with that women.”

“Nope trust me I tried, She a great lawyer for reason.”

Clarke stared into Lexa’s eyes for a moment before kissing her, pouring every emotion she can convey into it, to show how much she already means to her.

When she pulled back Lexa still had her eyes closed, “what was that for?” she asked.

“For you being you, for saying that right things.”

Lexa opened her eyes and said, “Go on a date with me.”

“What?” That took her off guard.

“A date, I want to take you on a date.”

“Yes,” Everything seemed to be going right for her and she couldn’t believe it.

“How’s this Friday sound?”

“Perfect, you have an idea on what we are going to do?”

“Nope,” Clarke lightly laughed, “but I will before then.”

“I’d love it no matter what.”

“Even if it was the worst date ever.”

“Impossible, if it involves you, impossible” Which was true, Lexa made everything better in her books.

“Sap.” Lexa stuck her tongue out.

Clarke slapped Lexa’s shoulder, “You should be nice I have you pinned.”

Suddenly surprising Clarke Lexa was on top now, “You were saying” Lexa smirked.

“The views nice from down here,” Lexa blushed.

“I don’t know how I got so lucky” Lexa breathed out.

“Me neither.”

She felt so much for this girl she known for less than a month, the girl she was before meeting Lexa would heave not recognised the girl she was now. She would have never imagined opening up so much to another person, leaving herself bare. But she was happy, she hasn’t been this happy in a very long time and Clarke almost forgot what it felt like.

Lexa reached out and rubbed the lines on Clarkes forehead, “Now you’re thinking too much,” Clarke place her hand on Lexa’s hip grounding herself and bringing herself back to the present, focusing on the beautiful girl in front of her.

“Just thinking about you…again.”

“You don’t need to think, I’m right here.”

Clarke let out a small breath as she said, “yes you are, thank you,” Lexa looked confused, “for not leaving me.”

“Clarke I could never, you’re too special.”

Lexa leaned forward and captured Clarke’s lips, just like their first, it was soft and gentle.

“For a person who’d never kissed before I got to say you really good at it,” Lexa turned red again and mumbled something that Clarke couldn’t hear, “Sorry didn’t hear you there.”

Lexa said a bit louder, “I might have done a bit of reading/research.”

Clarke did everything she could to try and not laugh but a little bit escaped her mouth.

Lexa hid here face behind her hands, “I know it’s weird.”

“No, it’s not, its adorable, it’s actually really sweet.”

“Clarke what did I say about calling me adorable,” Lexa warned.

“Lexa don’t you dare,” Clarke tried to squirm her way out under Lexa, but no use.

“Here comes trouble,” she exclaimed before attacking her with tickles.

“Lexa stop stop, sorry, you’re not adorable, you’re the opposite of adorable, Lexa babe please I give up!”

Lexa finally stopped and looked at her with pure affection, Clarke didn’t realise she called her ‘babe’ and Lexa didn’t mention it.

“Okay, I can be adorable, but only with you.” Lexa said in a soft voice.

“It’s our secret,” Clarke loved seeing her like this.

“Seal it with a kiss?” Lexa asked.

“Your becoming addicted to kissing.”

“Only from you” Lexa replied.

“I can live with that,” they kissed, Lexa bit down lightly on Clarke’s bottom lip causing her to moan into the kiss.

“Your research did well.”

“Stop,” kiss “teasing,” kiss “me,” kiss. Lexa kissed her between each words increasing the pressure slightly with each one.

“Never,” And she hoped that was true, “As much as I want to be with you in this bed cuddled up, I think we should help your mum set up for dinner.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know, but I’ve been having dinner with you guys a lot these past couple of weeks and I just think I should help out a bit.”

“Your something else Clarke griffin.”

She gave Lexa’s thighs a squeeze “come on, let’s go.” Clarke sat up so she was face to face with her, “We can set the table,” her eyes were so green, she wanted to draw them so bad.

“Yeah ok” but Lexa didn’t make a move to get off.

“You need to get off me to do that.”

“Just give me a sec,” Lexa looked deeply at Clarke.

“Okay?” she asked.

“It’s just I like seeing you like this too.”

“Like what?” Clarke questioned.

“Open, happy, care free.”

“Only with you.”

“And I you.”

Clarke smiled, “Still don’t know why people think your emotionless” she has been hearing all these things about ‘the commander’ which she never understood, Lexa didn’t behave like that at all it was like they were describing two different people.

“You’ve never seen me play, plus you’ve seen the people I used to hang out with, not really great company. I kept myself guarded a lot,” She hated Lexa had to do that she should be open and care free too.

“I guess not, I might be a little selfish here, but I’m glad that you left them.”

“Same here I get to spend more time with you.”

“Sap.”

“Only for you.”

They stayed silent for a few moment then Lexa got off and reached Clarke hand, intertwining them and headed downstairs.

Indra was in the kitchen finishing up on the meal.

“Oh, hey you two, dinner will be done shortly.”

“We can set the table” Clarke replied.

“I’ll do that, don’t worry.”

“I know but I want to,” she insisted not letting Indra get her way this time.

“Okay, you know where the things are, Nyko won’t be home for dinner so it will only be us three.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner went well, Indra didn’t mention about the little incident earlier for which Clarke was grateful for.

After dinner was done Clarke had to head home before it was too late and dark, which she didn’t want to do, she really wanted to go back upstairs and cuddle with Lexa again.

“Alright I should be off,” she announced.

“Before you go, I forgot to give you this before,” Indra handed Clarke two business card. “I thought I should give you Nyko and I’s contact info if you ever need anything.”

Clarke took the card and stared at it, she kept it together and didn’t tear up, “Thank you,” and hugged her.

“As I said your welcome anytime,” Indra said into her ear.

She then hugged Lexa goodbye and held her longer, “I’ll talk to you later” she so badly wanted to kiss her goodbye but knew that Indra was standing off to the side.

“Just kiss her already, you’ve already done it in front of me!” Indra laughed.

“Mum!” Lexa groaned.

Clarke giggled, “Might as well do as the lady says.”

She kissed her goodbye.

What did she do to get so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Whats are some of your favourite Clexa fic?
> 
> Here are a few of mine:
> 
> Ai Laik Heda by LexAlexAU  
> Where is the flame by eternaleponine  
> Online Lifeline by ToriWritesStories  
> Lightning Only Strikes Once by fiona_249  
> Seven Minutes by Sheisme  
> Unbroken by W0rldofmy0wn  
> No Surrender On Second Chances by adrykomclexakru
> 
> I could list a lot more but i'll just leave it at that. If you want more just ask in the comments :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter!
> 
> Thanks for the ton of recommendations of fics to read the last chapters comments.
> 
> If you want to recommend a fic, you can comment in this chapter if you want.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lexa**

When Clarke left Lexa went over to the kitchen to see if her mum needed any help.

“I’m happy for you,” Her mum said when she stepped in to the kitchen.

“Thank you, she makes me happy.”

“I could see that,” she smirked.

Lexa groaned, “What would it take for you to forget about what you saw earlier?”

“Sorry squid but not going to happen,” she thought as much. “when did you two, you know become more than just friends?”

Might as well talk about it, as there was no real point hiding it from her now, “Today.”

“That great,” Indra grabbed her phone, then Lexa heard the sound of the phone ringing for someone.

“Who you calling?” She thought that she might have been calling dad to see when he would get home, which wasn’t unusual.

“Just Anya,” _Anya, why Anya?_ Then she thought about it more and had an idea why.

“Mum…why are you calling Anya?” She questioned suspiciously.

“What? Why can’t I FaceTime my daughter?” Indra replied.

“Mum,” Lexa started to walk towards her but Indra at the same time started retreating backwards.

“Mum…MUM!” Now she was chasing her around the kitchen to get hold of the phone before it connected.

A few seconds into the chase Lexa heard Anya’s voice, “Hey mum, why are you out of breath, are you running?”

“Guess who I walked in on kissing someone.” Indra got out as she was still being chased.

Lexa heard Anya gasp, “No way, with the dude who’s actually a girl?” There was no point running now.

Indra stopped as well and said into the phone, “Yeah…what?”

“Why are you guys acting like children,” Lexa said.

Indra waved her off not listening to her.

“Clarke right?” Anya clarified.

“Ohhh yeah, caught them making out on her bed.”

“Awww little Lexie is growing up,” Anya cooed form the phone.

“Shut up!” Lexa shouted to Anya from across the counter.

“Alright, I’m going to clean up,” Her mum handed her the phone, “You two catch up.”

 _“Thanks mum”_ Lexa said sarcastically.

Lexa looked down at the phone seeing Anya in her dorm room, she didn’t look like she was going to make fun of her, she looked like a proud older sister, which Lexa didn’t expect to see.

“So, Clarke,” Anya finally said.

“Yeah,” she walked to the living room and laid down on the couch.

“I’m happy for you.”

“That’s what mum said,” Lexa gently smiled.

“So how was your first kiss?”

She thought about the kiss and the smile grew larger, “Good.”

“Good? Is that all your going to give me come on we tell each other everything,” She was right she and Anya did share everything with each other and whenever Lexa had a question, even if it was embarrassing, Anya never judged her for it and answered her honestly and non-judgmentally.

“It was great, everything I imagined it to be and more and I’m glad it was with someone I like you know.”

“Yeah, remember my first kiss was in a game of spin the bottle not the best place for a first kiss,” Lexa couldn’t imagine herself playing a game like that.

She remembered Anya telling her about that night when it happened. It was one of there bonding moments when Lexa started living with them. She was intrigued but didn’t want to show it as it was a new family and didn’t know if she would stay with them. Plus, she thought she would stay with Costia’s family but that didn’t turn out how she thought. But Anya acted different that night and even though she was cautious not to set roots, _didn’t work,_ she wanted to find out what was wrong with Anya. That was the first night where they shared a bed and just talked, about the kiss and just things in general.

“But you got lucky and kissed the person you liked.”

“That’s true, but in front of a lot of people it’s not really my style.”

“You and me both.”

“We are sisters after all, but back to Clarke, I need to meet this girl.”

“You will,” She was looking forward to that day, she couldn’t wait for Clarke to meet one the most important people in her life.

“If Clarke can get past your ‘tough exterior’ she must be special,” She knew Anya didn’t mean anything by that, she and Anya would joke that people think that she ‘emotionless and ruthless’ when she was quite the opposite, she just learnt not to listen and take bullshit from people , she had enough of that growing up; there were a lot of fake people at school so she just kept to herself revealing nothing about herself, except Clarke, Clarke was different.

“Yeah she’s special, the next time your home I’ll bring her and you could meet.”

Anya smiled, “Great, so you had your first date yet.”

“This Friday.”

“Nice, you got something planned.”

“Uh no.”

Anya laughed, “You want any help.”

“Please.”

“Ok what is she into.”

“Art, musicals-”

“Of course you found a girl that has the same music taste as you,” Anya interrupted.

Lexa gave her a narrowed look, no one insults her music choices, “As I was saying art, musicals and other things but mostly art.

“Why not an art gallery, isn’t there one opening this Friday by that well-known artist or something?”

Lexa sighed, she knew what she was talking about, “Yeah I checked she’s one of Clarke’s favourite, but its opening night and it’s hard to get into you need to be on the list.”

“That’s too bad.”

“Yeah and the artist was going to be there as well, but I’ll think of something else.”

“Lexa,” Anya paused for a moment, “if you ever need money for the date, all you need to do is ask.”

“You don’t need to do that.” She had money saved over the years, but it was nice of her to ask she thought.

“I know but I want to, I haven’t seen you like this before and as your sister I want you to enjoy yourself without worrying, because I know you will be worrying about making it perfect and I want to help take something off you mind, plus I love you of course I would do that.

Lexa felt her eyes water, “You’re going to make me cry, I love you too, Oh god I’m a mess thanks.”

“You and me both, but I’m serious, I will transfer you money straight away if you need it, or if you are low in cash during the date just hit me a text ok.” Anya said seriously.

“Ok,” she promised.

Anya looked away from the phone talking to someone else, “Sorry squid, but I have to go do something I talk to you late alright.”

“Yeah, love you.”

“Love you too,” with that Anya was gone, she missed her so much and can’t wait for her to come back home.

Lexa heard footsteps and turned to see Indra walk in to room and sat next to her.

“I’m guessing you heard what I was planning, you got any ideas?”

“You know for my work, I have a lot of different types of clients,” Lexa was confused why she was talking about work.

“Yes?”

“One of my clients might just happen to an artist,” _No_ , she wasn’t saying what she thinks she’s saying.

“You mean…”

“She offered me to go but its not really my thing, I could call her and change the name to yours and Clarke’s if you want,” Lexa sat up.

“Really?”

Indra laughed “Yes, you’re my daughter, of course I would.”

Lexa threw her arms round her mum and repeated “thank you thank you thank you, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Lexa pulled back a bit and seriously said, “I know I always joke about it, but I am seriously glad you adopted me, I know I wasn’t the easiest for the first few months, but thanks for sticking with me, I don’t think I tell you that enough.”

“Oh sweetie, I knew you were meant to be part of this family the second I saw you,” Now Lexa was crying, this family had that effect on her. “Come here,” Her mum opened her arm and Lexa snuggled into her side resting her head on her shoulder. They sat like that for a couple of moments, “Wow I just realised.”

“What?”

“This is the tenth year you have been with us,” It was. Ten years. A decade. Lexa only wished she found this family earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa was currently sitting on the bus waiting for Clarke, she couldn’t wait to see her. She was thinking about what transpired the day before she slightly jumped when Clarke sat next her, “Hey.”

Lexa couldn’t hide her smile, “Hey,” she said back, then there was a nice silence just the two of them staring at each other, “Is it weird that I miss you even though I saw you like less than ten hours ago?”

“No, no its not, I missed you too,” Clarke got a hold of Lexa’s hand and started drawing patterns on the back of it. 

It was like they were in their own little world and nothing else mattered, “I’m looking forward to this Friday.” Lexa said.

“Me too, you thought of where we are going to go?”

“Yeah and you’re going to love it,” Lexa beamed, she watched Indra call the artist yesterday and still couldn’t believe it.

“We’ll see,” Clarke teased, Lexa stuck her tongue out as her response.

They did the usual thing and listen to music and still hand their hands joined with Clarke playing with them.

Lexa so badly wanted to kiss her but knew that doing it in front of everyone would make Clarke uncomfortable and that the last thing she wanted to do, she would go with whatever pace Clarke wanted.

It was like this for the whole week, but each day she noticed Clarke got a bit more confident and initiated more handholding in public, Luckily Clarke was left handed so they could still hold hands while eating.

But eventually Friday arrived and Lexa got nervous She had all these thoughts in her head, _what if she doesn’t like it? What if something goes wrong? What if after this date Clarke wouldn’t like her as much anymore and they would just remain friends?_ Which she would be fine with but she liked Clarke a lot to be just friends.

To stop her mind going overdrive she called the one person she knew that can calm her down.

“He squid what’s up,” Anya answered.

“I-I don’t know.”

“Let me guess your nervous about the date and you are thinking about scenarios that could happen but know that they won’t,” She could count on her sister to know what she was going through.

Lexa let out a breath, “Yeah.”

“You know none of the things your thinking of will happen, from what you’ve told me about that girl that won’t happen.”

“Thank you, that helped.”

“You’ve done the same with me.”

Lexa smiled remembering all the times Anya was nervous before her dates and how Lexa was the one calming her down, oh how the roles were reversed. “Thank you again, I should probably get changed, she will be here soon.”

“Turn FaceTime on, knowing you, you will would probably fret about that too.”

“Definitely,” she agreed.

They spent the remaining time trying on outfits, finding the perfect one. She also went and loaded up her dad’s truck with things they were going to do after the gallery, an extra special surprise for Clarke.

Lexa then waited until she heard the knock at the door, when she opened it her brain couldn’t compute words, Clarke was stunning, she was wearing a simple black dress but god she looked good.

“Uhh.”

“Thanks…I think?” Clarke smirked.

“Yes, you look great, better than great,” Lexa stammered out.

“You don’t look bad yourself.”

“Thank you,” She closed the door behind her and put her elbow out, “Shall we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What ares ome of your favourite film? If you have a top 3 or top 5 etc. you can do that too if not you can just list.
> 
> Mine: Some of my fav films are, Intersteller, How to train your dragon trilogy, Harry potter, The Martian, Free Solo and probably all of the Marvel films.
> 
> Theres more but can't really think of them all right now :)
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this on the 24th of April 2019 meaning its my 21st birthday woot! woot!
> 
> So here's a chapter to celebrate.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Clarke**

She knew Lexa looked great normally, but seeing her dressed smart and fancy was a whole new level, dresses suit Lexa, well anything suits her if she was being honest.

Also, seeing her all tongue tied when she saw Clarke all dressed up reminded her how only she gets to see her like this.

Clarke took the offered arm and was led to the truck, Lexa opened the door for her.

“Thank you,” she then closed the door, when Lexa sat in her seat and put on her seatbelt, Clarke said, “I forget you can drive, how come you don’t drive to school?”

“It’s my dad’s truck and I don’t drive that often, so there’s no point really to have one right now and plus if I drove to school I wouldn’t have met you,” Lexa smiled at her.

That’s true she thought, but Clarke also thought they would have eventually met, maybe during class or some other time, but she was glad they met how they met, it was special, memory she would hold dear.

“Yeah meeting you was a gift,” she said honestly.

“Come on the date awaits.”

Lexa started the car and was off to a destination which Clarke had no idea where, the only clue she had was that required them to be dressed fancy.

“Any clues on where we are going to go?”

“Nope, well I’ll give you one, it involves standing and walking,” that cancels out dinner, what else would require them to get all dressed up?

“Yeah I got nothing, except that we not having dinner unless we’re going to place that has no seats and requires you to stand to eat?” Clarke voiced.

Lexa giggled “We are going to eat but not in a restaurant and after the main date,” Lexa replied

“Oh, there’s an after then?” Clarke teased.

“If I’m lucky, just a little surprise after, you’ll enjoy that too.”

“I know I will.” She said honestly.

There drove for a bit with Clarke looking at her surroundings trying guess where they were going.

Clarke saw a building she recognised from online, “Remember that artist I mentioned once aeons ago she’s having an opening there,” she pointed to the building.

“Oh really.”

“Yeah, the building you’re driving towards, we should go there some time,” The truck stopped in front of said building, “and now parked in front of it, why did we stop?” Clarke asked confused.

Lexa faced her and smiled saying “Surprise.”

“No, you didn’t, how?, Lexa tell me we’re not” Lexa nodded smiling at her reaction, “How in the hell did you?” It was hard to get into opening night, Clarke knew this because she was planning to go here but was saddened to find out you had to be on a guestlist.

Clarke took her seatbelt off and surged forward out of seat and kissed her breathless. She leaned back slightly looking in her eyes, no one ever treated her like this before.

“I’m guessing you like it,” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded stroking Lexa cheeks.

“How?” was all she could say.

“I didn’t know this until Monday, but apparently the artist is one of my mum’s clients, my mum was originally invited to go but she’s not really an art person, so when mum heard about the date and what I wanted to do, she gave her a call and added us to the guestlist and here we are.”

Clarke kissed her again, “Thank you, and when we go back to your house I’m going to thank your mother too.”

“Make sure you don’t thank her like you thanked me because I don’t think kissing my mother would be right.” Lexa said jokingly.

Clarke pushed Lexa’s shoulder making Lexa laugh, “You know what I mean, I can’t believe you done this and I can’t believe you remembered the artist.”

“I remember everything you tell me, they are important to you so they are important to me,” Lexa shrugged, Clarke didn’t know what to say, all she could think was how her dad would have liked her. “Come one we should head inside.”

“Yeah ok.” Clarke replied.

“You should probably show me around, you know more about this than I do.”

Clarke laughed “Sure.”

“Wait one second,” Lexa ran out of the truck, _what she doing?_ Clarke thought, Lexa ran all the way to her side and open the door for her.

Clarke smiled and shook her head, “You know I can open my door right.”

“I know but I want to do this proper.”

“Much appreciated then.”

Lexa again put out her arm, “Did I mention you look beautiful, because you do, absolutely stunning,” Clarke ducked her head and blushed.

Lexa led them inside checking their name on the list at the door and headed to the main gallery.

“Wow can’t believe we are actually here.”

Lexa lightly laughed at Clarke’s wonder, “You know you might even see her.”

Clarke snapped her head towards Lexa, “I forget she’s going to be here, best date ever,” Clarke pecked Lexa’s cheek.

“It hasn’t even started yet, come on show me your favourites.”

Clarke then spent the next hour leading Lexa to each art work explaining them and what was great about them in her opinion; Lexa really listened and took everything in, she didn’t seem bored at all, she even asked her if she wanted to stop and she said, “No I like hearing you talk about art, it’s also kinda sexy,” Clarke cheeks went red and she continued on.

Clarke then eventually landed on a painting she knew very well, “This ones my favourite out of all of them,” Lexa took a step forward a bit and looked like she was analysing every inch of the painting.

“I can see why, it’s beautiful.”

The painting was of a landscape of a luscious fantasy world nothing like of earth untouched by machinery, buildings etc. it was dominated by different shades of green, mountain in the background and in the forefront was two people, it was like it was saying the world is beautiful on Its own way and its waiting for them, In other words ‘The world awaits’ in simpler terms, She voiced this out loud to Lexa.

“I see you got what I was going for,” she heard from behind, when she turned to see who it was it was none other then the artist itself, Astrid Fethowin.

“Your…” she couldn’t get words out.

“What she's trying to say is, she is a big fan.” She was glad Lexa was by her side.

Astrid lightly laughed, “Thank you, it seemed like you understood what I wanted the painting to convey. And between you and me the two people are meant to be me and my girlfriend, Zei Tie.”

“It’s a really great painting, the different shades of green and everything about It is a masterpiece. And the placement of the two people looking at the world, it’s all great,” Clarke managed to say.

“You flatter me, What’s your name?” She can’t believe she was stalking to one of artistic heroes.

“Clarke, Clarke griffin ma’am.”

“Please, call me Astrid, and I see your Indra’s future daughter in-law.”

“What?!” Both Lexa and Clarke said loudly, startled by the comment. People turned to look their way, but Clarke didn’t really care about them right now.

Astrid started laughing, “Anyway, Indra showed me some of your work and your good.”

What was happening, “She did?” She turned to Lexa and saw her surprised as she was, she shrugged not knowing her mother did that.

“Yeah after the conversation about the guestlist, I met with her after for work stuff and she mentioned that you were a fellow artist and the Lexa never sopped talking about your art,£ Lexa face flushed at that comment, Clarke squeezed her hand in response and smiled at her, “So she showed me some of your work from what Lexa sent her I gather.”

“Thank you, coming from you that means a lot.”

“If you want, during one the holidays or in your free time, you can do some sort of internship or some sort.”

Clarkes eyes widened, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, you’re really talented, so what do you say?”

“Yes, one hundred percent yes.”

Astrid reached for her back pocket and retrieved her business card, “here is my contact info and if I don’t respond just ask Indra and she can give you the personal phone number.”

“Thank you so much” she took the card carefully treating it like the holy grail.

They spoke a few moments more, about art, about this being their first date, Lexa complimenting Clarke on her work and Astrid talking about Zei tie, it felt like a dream, like she was one of the girls in that painting venturing into a new world, art was a possibility.

Astrid leaned in and whispered into Clarkes ear, “By the way that girl is a keeper then, Indra mentioned she always gushes over you.”

Clarke looked at Lexa again, and gave her an affectionate smile, “Yeah she definitely is.” She said out loud.

“What?” Lexa asked looking at both of them.

“Nothing,” Astrid laughed Clarke joined in.

“I feel like I’m left out of a secret,” Lexa huffed.

“I was saying to your girl, that you’re a keeper.” Clarke blushed at the _your girl_ comment _._

“Oh, I’m the lucky one.” Lexa responded.

“See a keeper,” Astrid raised an eyebrow at Clarke.

Astrid then had to go and continue with the event, Astrid admitted that she would rather spend longer talking with us, but sadly she couldn’t with running the gallery and all that.

“It was nice speaking to you both, make sure to contact me,” she turned to Lexa, “Make sure she contacts me.”

“I will,” Lexa promised. “It was a pleasure meeting you too,” she said in behalf of both of them.

Then she walked away.

Clarke patted Lexa’s arm, “Lexa what just happened.”

“I think that you just got on offer to work under her for the summer or whenever.”

“Am I dreaming, this is insane, this wouldn’t be possible without you.”

“That’s not true, your work is what got you the placement.” She said seriously.

“I know but it wouldn’t be possible without you being the wonderful person you are.”

“But mostly it was your art.”

“Lexa just take the compliment, because I…” She just kissed her not caring about what other around her thought. Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s hip balancing herself and kissed her back with the same intensity.

“I think we should stop before we get kicked out.” Lexa being the voice of reason was right.

“Your right.” She did everything she could not to lean back in.

“When am I ever wrong?”

Clarke slapped her shoulder, “True, but still.” Lexa giggled, rubbing her shoulder feigned being hurt.

“Your works going to be someday.”

“I don’t know,” Clarke never really thought about it that much.

“Don’t doubt yourself, your great, even a famous artist said it too,” Now a dream she never thought was possible was actually becoming a possibility.

“Your right, I need to stop doubting myself.”

“One day your going to have a whole gallery to yourself filled with your art,” Lexa said earnestly.

“One day, and you’re going to be by my side, promise.”

“Promise,” This was more than a promise to see her art together, this promise felt like they were promising to be with each other for a long time and Clarke wasn’t scared at all by it.

They spent the rest of their time looking at all the work and going back to certain ones they both liked. After they did everything, they said their goodbyes to Astrid and headed back to the truck.

“That was amazing, you Lexa woods are something else, I was right that was the best date ever.”

“It’s still not over,” That’s right, Lexa mentioned doing something after the date.

“You spoil me, you know that,” she wasn’t used to it, the last time she remembered being was spoilt was with her dad.

“You deserve to be spoilt.”

They drove for a while going through the city into the off roads, Clarke had no idea where they were going, well she was new to the city so everything is an experience for her. She might as well enjoy the ride and trust Lexa.

“Where are we going?”

“it’s a place where me and Anya go to when we want to get away from everything,” That warmed her heart, Lexa was letting her in on something that was special to her.

“Hopefully we get there in time,” Lexa muttered to herself.

“In time for what?” Clarke asked confused.

“You’ll see,” _Okay?_

They parked on spot where it overlooked the whole city and it was breathtaking, “This is amazing.”

“We made it, the sun hasn’t set yet” Lexa sounded relieved.

She turned to Lexa, “This is beautiful.”

“Yeah, me and Anya love looking at the sunset and sometimes come early enough to see the rise, I haven’t been out here much since she’s been gone.” Lexa looked glum at about that.

“Maybe we can do it together if you want,” Lexa nodded with a small smile.

“I also bought some food so we can eat in the bed of the truck and watch it set.”

Lexa got out the car and rushed to Clarke’s side of the and opened the door for her again, “Well thank you again.”

When they went to the back she saw there were blankets situated already.

“And maybe also cuddles?” Lexa said.

“Cuddles are always a good idea.”

So, they ate food looking over the city talking about the gallery and Astrid and anything they can possibly think of whilst watching the sunset with Lexa, what else could she ask for.

After they ate Clarke said, “I wish I had my sketchpad and draw this moment.”

“I thought you might, so I got your spare sketchpad that you leave in my house.”

Lexa really did think of everything.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

Lexa sat back and opened her legs and patted between them, Clarke situated herself there and sat back onto Lexa’s chest, Lexa’s hand coming around her waist holding her.

“Won’t you get bored just watching me?”

“I enjoy watching you draw.”

“I’ll just do a basic sketch and finish it later.”

“Take as long as you like.”

“Thanks babe,” Clarke was hoping Lexa didn’t hear the slip, but Lexa tightened her hold and kissed her in the crook of her neck, a good response Clarke stored in her head.

“I like when you call me that,” Lexa said into Clarkes neck.

“Noted.”

Clarke didn’t know how long she drew for, but the sun was now gone and both decided that it was finally time to go home.

“It’s Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to stay over” Lexa said as they were driving, “You don’t have too, I can take you back home if you want,” It was cute seeing Lexa all nervous.

“I’ll stay over, besides its becoming kind of a tradition, I would hate to break it.”

Lexa gave a gentle smile her way, “Yeah,” That’s all that needed to be said.

Once they got out of the truck, Lexa took Clarke’s hand and quietly led her through the house upstairs to her bedroom. Everyone was probably already asleep seeing how late it was.

“You know where the clothes are, you want to take the bathroom or change in here?” Lexa asked.

“I’ll take the bathroom,” she went over to Lexa’s drawers and took the pyjamas from it and headed to the Lexa’s bathroom.

Once she got changed she headed out and saw Lexa already in bed, she went over and laid on her side facing her.

“I had a great time today,” Clarke meaning every word.

“Me too.”

“Next time I’ll take you out.”

“I’d like that.”

It was silent for a couple of beats and then Lexa looked in thought contemplating on something

“You ok?”

“Just wondering if it’s the right time to ask?”

“Ask what?”

“I know we only had our first date today and that we been doing this for since Monday, but it feels like we’ve been dating for a month.”

“I know what you mean, we done the whole getting to know each other already, plus,” Clarke smirked saying, “I already got you in my bed the day after we started speaking to each other.”

Lexa’s face flushed, “That you did, so I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?”

Clarkes mouth gaped.

Lexa scrunched her face “It’s too soon right, forget about it, pretend you nev-”

“Yes.” It was the easiest yes Clarke had ever said.

“What?” Lexa looked shocked as she didn’t hear properly.

“Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend.” Saying it with more conviction.

Lexa wore the biggest smile she ever saw.

“Really?”

“Yes, you dummy. Why would you think I would say no?”

“I don’t know.”

“Come here,” Clarke leaned forward and captured Lexa lips, each second getting more and more passionate.

She then straddled Lexa to get a better access and went to the hem of her shirt tugging at it.

Lexa learned back looking at her and questioned, “Are you sure?”

Clarke nodded, Lexa sat up never looking away from her, she took her shirt off still not breaking eye contact, Lexa then got the hem of Clarke shirt and helped take it off, this was new to both of them.

Then Lexa took Clarke hand and guided them to her back and took off her bra, still keeping eye contact daring not to look down.

Lexa leaned forward an inch away from Clarke’s lips, hand sliding up Clarke’s side finding rest at Clarke back asking permission to take it off, Clarke nodded.

Once they were both bare from waist up, Clarke took Lexa’s lips with hers kissing her slipping her tongue in eliciting a moan from Lexa, a sound she will never forget and want to hear more often.

When Lexa went to take off Clarkes shorts, she tensed maybe she wasn’t ready after all and Lexa sensed that and retracted her hands, “Sorry,” Clarke said closing her eyes not wanting to see her reaction.

She felt Lexa’s hand cupping her face and stoking her cheeks, “Don’t be, we don’t have to do this Clarke, you’re not obligated to.”

“I thought I was ready maybe I’m not,” Clarke opened her eye to see Lexa being… well Lexa being Lexa.

“That’s ok.”

“And I initiated the whole thing making you think that-”

“You get to change your mind Clarke, it’s not a once you say yes it’s all in from there, you can have a change of heart, if your thought your ready and then change your mind that alright.”

“Thank you for being understanding,” She leaned her forehead against Lexa’s.

“Also, when we do finally do, do it, I want both of us to be on the same page about it with no hesitations, so we don’t regret anything.”

Clarke let out a breath, “Your right.”

“Maybe we should put on our clothes.”

“Or we could do semi naked cuddles,” she asked hoping they were both ready for that at least.

“You sure,” Lexa was making sure she was absolutely sure with it which she loved.

“Yeah we can take it one step at a time, then lead up to you know.”

“Fine by me,” Lexa said giving Clarke a chaste kiss.

Lexa laid back and for the fist time she saw Lexa topless, _wow_ she thought.

“I could say the same, your so… there are no words to describe how beautiful you are.” she realised she said _wow_ out loud, she felt the heat rise from her cheeks, “You sure you want to do naked cuddles.”

“Definitely,” she couldn’t keep her eyes away from her chest, when she realised she was staring she forced herself to look at Lexa’s face hoping she didn’t see that she was practically drooling.

But when she looked up she saw Lexa’s famous half smirk _busted_.

“Come on let’s get some sleep,” Lexa said, Clarke was silently thanking her for not bringing up the boob staring.

She laid down on Lexa and this time it was different there were no barrier of clothes, apart from her shorts, but this time she can feel the warmth of her skin and this felt right, like this is where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What is your favourite song(s)?
> 
> Mine: Saturn by Sleeping at Last
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the date chapter!
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Birthday wishes last week, Definitely put a smile on my face.
> 
> I recently put out a one shot, it would be great if you checked that out too.
> 
> I posted/edited this when I'm not feeling 100%, so if there's any mistakes let me know so I can change it :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lexa**

When Lexa woke up she felt Clarke’s weight still on top of her, the day before was one her best days ever, finally having the courage to ask Clarke to be her girlfriend and amazingly she said yes.

She was also glad that they both had a talk about not being pressured to do things that they weren’t ready for and to be honest Lexa was slightly ok that they didn’t have sex yesterday as she didn’t think she was a hundred percent ready either but she was definitely ok with naked cuddling.

Lexa looked down to see Clarke and from what she saw she couldn’t help it and tried to stifle a laugh trying not to wake her up but no use Clarke stirred from her sleep.

“What’s funny?” Clarke groggily asked.

“I’m guessing you like my boobs.”

Clarke lifted her head with her hair placed all over the place, “What?” she looked all confused.

“Look where your hand is.”

Clarke hand was currently holding on to Lexa’s right boob, when Clarke finally noticed what she was holding on to, she instantly removed her hand and turned red, “Uhh I’m sorry.”

Lexa finally let out the laugh she was holding, “Don’t be it was…nice.”

Clarke put her head back down trying to hide, “It’s embarrassing. How long did I do it for?” She mumbled into Lexa’s chest.

“Not sure probably the whole night,” Clarke groaned, “Come on it was kind of funny and don’t worry I’m glad you like them so much.” Lexa teased, she doesn’t always get to tease Clarke, with her being the one teased, so it was nice change and she was enjoying the moment.

“Yeah I guess, you do have nice breast,” Clarke admitted.

Lexa didn’t miss the way Clarke was staring at them before they went to sleep, she kind of figured as much. To be fair Clarkes were better.

Clarke brought her arms and folded them on Lexa’s chest leaning her head on them so she can look at Lexa, Clarke was smiling, “What got you all smiles this morning?” Lexa asked.

“You asked me to be your girlfriend.” Lexa smiled

“I did.” Lexa remembering the moment too.

“I’m your girlfriend.” Clarke stated.

“You are.”

Clarke placed a kiss on top of Lexa’s bare chest, “Thank you for everything.”

“Clarke you never need to thank me, you deserve everything.” And Lexa would prove it every time.

Clarke didn’t say anything she just stared back at her with a soft smile. Lexa stared back with the same gentle look.

“What do you want to do today, do you have to go home?” Lexa asked hoping that she can stay longer.

“No, I don’t, I was thinking maybe I could finish the drawing I started yesterday or really anything that you want to do.”

“That sounds nice, while you finish that I could continue on this story I been writing recently.” She had a lot of inspiration the past month and she could definitely corelate all that to the girl laying on her.

“Oh cool, remember you promised that you’ll show me you story.”

“Yeah I will and only if you show me more of your art.”

“I’ll bring them over next time, you need more art in your room and I can give you some of mine, you also promised that I can draw you.”

“That I did, you know you can draw me anytime,” Said Lexa. 

“I know, but I prefer if you posed for me.”

“But the thing is do you want me clothed or naked when drawing me,” Lexa whispered in close.

“Mhmm both,” Clarke tapped her finger against her chin as if she was thinking.

“You drive hard bargain Miss Griffin, but I accept.”

“Glad doing business with you Miss Woods.” Lexa and Clarke laughed.

“I think you get more out of the deal but who cares.” She would happily pose for Clarke, she would do anything that made Clarke happy.

Clarke then looked a bit serious, “Thank you, about what you said before we went to sleep.”

“I mean every word, we don’t have to force it I don’t want you to regret anything.”

Lexa started running her fingers through Clarke’s hair, Clarke hummed in response.

“My mom would probably wake up in a bit.” Lexa stated.

Clarke snapped her head to the door, Lexa knew what she was thinking remembering the last time her mum walked in on them and she made sure for that not to happen again especially with the state they are in now.

“Don’t worry I locked the door she won’t walk in on us.”

“Good, as much as I love your mum I don’t want her to see me naked with her daughter,” Lexa closed her eyes happy that Clarke and her mother got along so well.

“Yeah that would be awkward.”

They laid in bed enjoying each other’s company feeling more of Clarke than she normally would and it was exhilarating.

“Your hearts beating fast,” Clarke filled the silence.

“Can you blame me, I have a naked pretty girl on top of me.”

“Bet I can make it beat faster.”

“Yeah you prob-”

Clarke lurched forward and attached herself to Lexa’s lips catching her off guard.

Lexa tried to take control but Clarke wouldn’t have it and to be honest she would give up being in control to see Clarke like this.

She then felt Clarke tongue slip in to her mouth, swiping at her tongue making Lexa release a moan.

Clarke then started kissing a slow trail from her mouth to her jaw, down her neck to her chest, Lexa was panting at this moment moving her head giving Clarke more access to each part.

Clarke left a lingered kiss on her heart.

“Told you I could,” Clarke smirked at her, that smirk did things to Lexa.

“I didn’t disagree, wow we need to do that more often.”

Clarke again leaned forward an inch away from her mouth and whispered, “Your wish is my command,” and placed a gentle kiss on each corner of her mouth before kissing her.

Lexa couldn’t get enough of Clarke she pressed forward to get more taking Clarke bottom lip between her teeth and dragging it back. Now Clarke moaned into the kiss or was it her she couldn’t tell anymore.

“You are addictive, you know that.”

“That a bad thing?”

“What do you think?”

Lexa flipped them over gently so she was now laying on Clarke.

“Yeah definitely not a bad thing.”

Lexa put her head down so she was now fully resting on her, she felt Clarke hand come up and massage her scalp.

“Mhmm that feels good.”

“When does your mum wake up usually?” Clarke questioned

“What time is it.”

“9:36.”

“She probably already downstairs and most likely making both us breakfast.”

“How does she know I’m here?”

“She’s a lawyer she knows things and plus she probably saw your jacket in the living room and my doors locked, which is a recent thing when your round, also you normally stay over on Fridays so there’s that.”

Clarke laughed, “That makes sense.”

“We should get up and go down soon.”

“Yeah we should.”

Neither of them made a move to get up, Clarke’s hand still tangled in her hair.

“Oh and Clarke.”

“Yeah.”

Lexa cupped Clarke’s boob and said, “Yours are pretty perfect too,” before getting up dodging the shoulder slap.

She heard her giggle from behind as she picked up both their t-shirts.

“Even though covering those goods should be a crime, we should probably get dressed,” she threw in Clarke’s direction.

“Shut up.”

“Oh and also I got you your very own toothbrush I put it in the holder.” It seemed like the logical thing to do, with Clarke staying over a lot and probably more in the future.

Clarke got up and went over to Lexa and wrapped her arms round Lexa’s waist and just looked at her.

“What, shouldn’t I have done that?” Hoping she didn’t assume that it was ok.

“No, it’s not that, I’m just happy.”

Lexa let out a breath, “Good, I don’t want you to be sad, so happy is good,” reaching up to kiss Clarke’s temple.

Clarke patted Lexa’s bum, “Let’s get ready so can we head down.”

They brushed their teeth together looking at each other through the mirror, every now and then pulling faces, this felt weirdly domestic something they would do in the future, sharing a room waking up together, having breakfast together and Lexa honestly couldn’t wait.

When they got to the kitchen they saw her mum making breakfast.

“Made you guys pancakes if you want any.”

Clarke replied, “You’re a godsend.”

“Thanks mum,” Lexa also said.

“So how was the date?” Indra asked while putting the pancakes onto their plates.

“That reminds me,” Clarke walked around the counter and gave Indra a big hug, “Thank you so much for what you did.”

“Oh, honey it was nothing, it was mostly Lexa it was just luck I knew the person.”

“Still thank you.”

Clarke released from the hug and came back round and sat next to Lexa digging into their food.

“I heard from a little birdy that you might have an internship offer.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe it.” Lexa watched as Clarke brightened at the mention of working with Astrid.

“I can,” Lexa took a hold of Clarke’s hand and brought it to her lips, “Like I said your great.”

“Yeah you did.”

Her mum interrupted the little moment by saying, “Guess what else Astrid sent me yesterday.”

“What?”

Indra took her phone and fiddled with it for a bit, Lexa was confused on what it could be, around five seconds later, her and Clarke’s phone beeped with a notification.

“You know you could just show us instead of texting us.”

“Well I want you guys to have a copy,” _a copy of what?_

“Oh my god,” she looked at Clarke looking at her phone, her face was red. Now Lexa was intrigued on what it could be.

She took her phone out and opened the message, now Lexa’s face was going red.

It was a picture of them kissing in the gallery in front of Clarke’s favourite painting. Astrid must of took a picture of them after she left their conversation and sent it to her mother.

She looked back at her mum and saw her enjoying this moment.

“Well it is a good picture” she heard Clarke say.

Indra laughed, “Good job looking at the positive.”

Looking back at the picture, Lexa had to admit it was a good picture. She can’t really be that embarrassed as now they have a great reminder of their first date.

Lexa heard her dad walk in, “Morning kiddos,” he ruffled her hair then Clarke’s, as he walked around to her mum giving her a quick kiss.

Lexa hopes she has a relationship like her parents with Clarke.

“How was the date?” Nyko also asked.

“It was great,” Clarke replied, she then faced Lexa, “Your daughter did a good job.”

“Atta girl,” Nyko raised his hand for a high five and Lexa reciprocated, sometimes she forgets how childish her dad can be.

They spent the rest of breakfast talking about what happened during the date, Lexa watching Clarke animated and happily talking about everything made her happy.

“So, when you going to call her.” Her mum asked

“Soon definitely soon.”

“I’m guessing you don’t want to be a doctor anymore?”

Lexa was curious about this too, she knew that her mother was the one the ingrained the idea of being the doctor and that art wasn’t a viable option with it not being stable, she was hoping Clarke changed her mind, because she could truly see Clarke being a great artist selling her work, filling gallery’s etc.

“Yeah to be honest I always wanted to be an artist and now I can actually see it happening, and learning from the best helps.”

“I’m glad to hear that sweetie.”

“Yeah me too” Lexa said.

It hasn’t dawned on her that her mother started calling Clarke sweetie or the the other names she usually called Lexa, she was glad that her family was taken to Clarke like she was.

“Also thank you for giving me that advice the first time we met, I’ve been thinking about it a lot and you were right.” Clarke said to Indra.

“I’m glad I can help, just want you to be happy with whatever you choose.”

Listening to them talk about the future and what Clarke wanted to do had her thinking about what she wanted to do. She wanted to pursue English and writing and seeing Clarke chasing her dream made Lexa think that it was possible for her too.

“I’m proud of you,” Lexa said to Clarke.

“Thanks baby,” Clarke gave Lexa a peck on the lips, she was happy that Clarke felt comfortable kissing her in front of her parents and that she didn’t feel uncomfortable or a need to hide her affection.

“Woah not while we are eating,” Nyko joked.

“Shut up dad I saw you kiss mum like two seconds ago.”

“Yeah that because I’m an adult.”

Lexa stuck her tongue out in return he did the same.

“Children,” Indra said in feigned seriousness.

They all laughed.

After breakfast was done Lexa and Clarke headed back to Lexa’s room to get ready for the day.

“Is it ok if I take a shower?”

“Sure, let me get you some clothes,” Lexa went over to her dresser and picked out a change of clothes for Clarke and handed them to her.

“Oh yeah I realised that a lot of my clothes should be here, how come you keep giving me your clothes to wear? I still have a lot of your clothes at my house.”

Lexa was a little embarrassed confessing this, “Umm I like seeing you in my clothes.”

“Oh really,” Lexa nodded in response, “Ok I make you a deal, I wear your clothes if you want.”

“But?” Waiting for the condition.

Clarke smirked, “I want to see you in my clothes too.”

“I could do that.”

“Glad doing business with you, we have been doing a lot of deals today.”

Clarke started walking to her bathroom

“Oh and Lexa.”

“Yes.”

Still wearing that smirk, “Don’t think about me naked in the shower,” with that she closed the door.

Lexa groaned now thinking about Clarke naked in the shower.

Confident Clarke is definitely a turn on Lexa thought.

Lexa laid in her bed trying to think about anything other than Clarke, it was useless she was always thinking about her. She needed to get pay back.

She got her laptop out and tried to distract herself, that’s when she got a video call from Anya. She answered immediately glad that she has a distraction and happy to talk to her sister.

“Hey squid.” Anya greeted when she answered.

“Hi how you are doing?”

“Doing great. Soo,” Anya leaned forward looking eager.

“So what?” Did she forget something?

“The date you numpty, how did it go?”

Lexa immediately straightened up happy to tell her all about it, she talked about what Clarke wore, where they went, about Astrid and nervously told her about their spot, she forgot to ask Anya if it was okay for her to share he spot, she probably should of asked she thought.

“Damn you must really like to show her the spot.”

“You mad I showed her our spot.”

“No, I’m glad you have someone else to go with, someone that you like very much,” Anya looked honest and wasn’t lying about it, “Did she like the date?”

“She loved it.”

“I’m guessing you didn’t need money as you didn’t text me about it.”

“No actually we barely spent any money.”

“That’s good.”

“Thank you anyway for offering it was nice of you.”

“You’re my sister, I course I would.”

“I know, you’re a great sister you know that, I’m glad that you’re my sister,” She couldn’t imagine now being with any other family.

Anya gave her a fond smile, “Ditto.”

To bring the mood up a bit she told her, “I’m guessing you haven’t seen the picture yet, as you haven’t teased me about it and mum will probably show you it soon any way so let me send it to you,” She might as well get the teasing over and done with over a screen instead of face to face because at least she can escape her if it was over a video chat and with face to face she wouldn’t be able to.

“Sure, what is it?” She lifted a finger to say wait a second, “Alright.”

Lexa got her phone out opened her text thread with her sister and attached the picture of her and Clarke kissing in front of the painting and pressed sent.

“You’ll get it in a second.”

She heard Anya’s phone ping, she saw Anya get her phone out and scroll through it, she knew she saw the picture the moment Anya’s face grew a bigger smile.

“It’s a nice picture.” Anya commented.

“That’s it no teasing no making jokes.”

“No, just happy for you.”

Well this was different, “Who are you, me getting a girlfriend changed you.”

Anya raised an eyebrow, “Girlfriend?” Hasn’t she mentioned that that information yet, well it did only happen yesterday she guessed.

“Yeah girlfriend asked her yesterday.”

“Stop growing up too fast, I want little Lexie to stay little Lexie, no growing up for you ok,” she mocked seriousness as she huffed.

Lexa laughed “I’ll try.”

The bathroom door opened, luckily Clarke was clothed, she walked over to Lexa and kissed her on the lips and asked, “What you watching?”

“Uhhh talking with my sister,” she pointed at the screen.

“Oh,” Clarke cheeks started going red.

“You must be the girl that got my sis all the giddy ever since the first week of school.” Of course Anya would say something embarrassing the first time she spoke with Clarke.

“I wasn’t giddy,” She tried to argue.

“Giddy huh” Clarke said smirking now all embarrassment gone, nope she thought, Clarke and her mother was bad enough together, she never imagined what it would be like if it were her sister and Clarke together.

“I wasn’t,” trying to convince Clarke but failing.

“Sure babe.”

Anya laughed “I like her, well done sis.”

“Thanks,” Lexa muttered

“It’s nice to finally meet you, your sister speaks a lot about you.”

“Same here.”

Lexa didn’t want to interrupt them, she enjoyed listening on them, she was happy Clarke was meeting the most important people in her world, and she was glad Anya was finally got to speak to her girlfriend who was already becoming an important person in her life already.

They spoke for at length about Lexa mostly, Lexa couldn’t really do anything about it with it being two against one so she just held Clarke in her arms while they all spoke it ended with Clarke and Anya exchanging numbers and promising to make plans when she was back in town.

“Your sister’s nice.”

Lexa nodded not saying anything else.

“You ok?” Clarke furrowed her eyebrows probably thinking something was wrong where in fact it was the opposite.

“I’m happy,” Lexa gently smiled.

Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder and closed her eyes, “Me too.”

“Come on we can’t stay in bed all day, we do that a lot,” she got out of bed but was about to go to the door but was held back with Clarke’s hold on her arm.

“Don’t see you complaining, come on stay.”

“Your right but we did say that you were gong to draw and I was going to write and then after,” she leaned in close to her face, “We can spend along as you like in my bed.”

“You drive a hard bargain.”

“And then you can touch my boobs as much as you like,” she quickly ran out the door laughing to her chill room.

She heard from behind “I’m going to get you Woods.”

“I’m hoping for it,” Lexa said back.

When they entered the room, Clarke pushed her back in to the bean bags and sitting on top of her both laughing without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What are some of your favourite one shots?
> 
> Mine: Habromanic by alittlesoulcarryingacorpse
> 
> your mother was right, you are bossy by UnitedWeStandDividedWeFall
> 
> I've always had you by Ima1
> 
> Always, Your Infinity by Desi_Worldwide
> 
> To Let Go by 100hearteyes
> 
> That's Not Her Kid!! by pretzelwaterfall_4
> 
> There’s more but can’t really think of them right now.
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with a new chapter!
> 
> Hope eveyone had a good week :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Clarke**

If you asked before everything moving here Clarke would say Mondays were one of the worst days, but now Clarke couldn’t wait for Mondays to come around as she got to see that one special person.

Clarke had to unfortunately leave Lexa’s house that Saturday, she couldn’t stay there forever and eventually had to go home as her mum would probably have a hissy fit; Clarke didn’t want that, she could hardly bare the lectures about futures and don’t want to be on house arrest. But it seemed like her mother didn’t even notice that she wasn’t there Friday evening, which made Clarke upset that she didn’t care or pay attention to her but it was her reality now.

Sunday she spent the day drawing, she had all these things she wanted draw from Friday. The date. One of the best days of her life she could say for sure, spending the day/night with Lexa, meeting ‘the Astrid’ and the offer she was given. It was like a dream, thinking of all these things made her think of how her dad would be reacting to all this and he would probably say the same thing Lexa said, ‘I’m proud of you’. All she wanted to do was make her dad proud and he wasn’t here to see it. He wasn’t here to meet Lexa that one thing she wished he was here for, she wanted her dad to meet the girl that she was so infatuated with. It took Clarke along time but she knew her dad was still here in some way, she still had all the good memories with him he would always live on, she still had all the drawings and paintings of him it helped.

Also talking to Lexa about it also helped as she said to Lexa before, talking to someone else about him help keep him alive for her and not forget. Forgetting was Clarke biggest fear and telling Lexa about all the memories of him, reliving them with Lexa and seeing her reaction to the stories, laughing, smiling, gasping and sometimes horrified at the things Clarke and her dad got up to.

But Lexa listened and let Clarke talk and talk, never indicating or showing she was bored at all and she loved her for that, and that what Clarke learnt she didn’t care that she only known her a month or so or that they confessed there affection for each other a week ago or that they made it official on Friday, she was falling for the brunette and falling hard and it didn’t scare her at all, she felt safe and also she felt like the girl in Astrid’s painting embarking on a new adventure with all the excitement that came with it.

That’s how she spent Sunday but it was Monday now and she did what she always did she stepped on the bus walked up the aisle to Lexa and sat next her giving her the biggest smile, with Lexa doing the exact same.

“Good morning Clarke,” Lexa greeted her.

“Good indeed,” she responded.

“Oh, is it?”

“Yeah getting to see you in the morning makes Mondays a whole lot better,” she confessed.

“When you put it that way I guess seeing me does make everything better,” Lexa smirked.

She slapped Lexa’s shoulder affectionately, “Arrogant much?”

“What I was agreeing with you.” Lexa defended.

Clarke laughed, “So what’s the music for today, Dear Evan Hansen? Lightning thief? Greatest Showman?”

“Let’s go for Hamilton today.” Lexa decided.

“Cool, I’m down for that.”

She placed the earphone in and took hold of Lexa’s hand like it was second nature.

When they arrived, they stepped off the bus and started walking in the direction of their lockers, “There is one thing I hate about Mondays.” Clarke said.

“What’s that?”

“That we don’t share any classes together,” Mondays the only day where Lexa and her only get to see each other at lunch, she might sound a bit dramatic but that’s a long time without seeing her, even on the weekends they at least have their phones to text or call and what not she couldn’t do that during school without the risk of being caught and somehow the information getting to her mother.

“Yeah that does suck, but todays going to be extra sucky,” Lexa told Clarke.

“Why?” Clarke frowned.

“I have a soccer meeting during lunch sorry.”

Clarke groaned, a whole day with out seeing her girlfriend was going to be torture, “I don’t think I can make it.”

“As much I love that you care, you’ll live I might even make it up to you after.”

“And how will you do that,” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s see, me, you, my bed and whole lot of cuddling and if you’re good whole lot of kissing and not all on the lips,” Lexa said in a low voice which sent shivers down Clarke’s spine.

“Ooh Woods you know how to woo a girl don’t you, I’ll hold you to that.”

“Please do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When class ended Raven and Clarke walked to their usual spot in the cafeteria, as they approached she saw Lexa, which she wasn’t complaining about but she was slightly confused.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“Octavia said you guys had a soccer meeting,” Raven added on.

“Well I had like five minutes so I thought come here instead of just waiting” Lexa replied.

Clare smiled happy that she was here.

“Alright,” Clarke sat down next to he and this time Lexa took Clarke right hand and gave it a squeeze under the table. Clarke kind of gathered that Lexa only came to see her which warmed her heart as she could have just waited with the others who were at the meeting.

Raven spoke up, “So Lexa, you looking forward to the first game?”

“Yep, we against Mt. Weather so it It’ll be a challenge but were ready, haven’t lost a game yet so can’t ruin it now.”

“Wait you haven’t lost a game,” she knew Lexa was good by how others spoke of her, but didn’t know they were this good.

Raven replied instead, “I forget that you only joined this year, ever since Lexa became captain they’ve never lost a game.

“So the name commander really does suit you” Clarke grinned towards Lexa.

Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand and felt her shiver, Clarke smiled to herself and mentally jot down that the nickname had an effect on her.

“Yep and the commander here is going to lead the team to victory once more.”

Lexa laughed at raven enthusiasm, “We’ll see, we have to be our A game, everyone will be gunning for us.”

“Me and Clarke will be cheering you on, right Clarke,” Clarke nodded.

“I don’t doubt it, anyway I have to go, see you guys later.”

“Bye,” Raven said.

Clarke leaned forward and gave Lexa a quick kiss, “Bye babe.”

Lexa for a faction of a second seemed surprised then looked happy and smiled, “I’ll see you later,” then she walked off.

She looked back to Raven and her mouth wide open followed by her eyes.

“What was that?!” she asked in shock.

Clarke then realised that she kissed Lexa in the open, she didn’t even think it was just natural to her now.

She frantically looked around to see if anyone was looking in her direction. Seemingly no one was, which was good, she can’t have this much attention, she wasn’t sure if she was ready, she needed to ease it in in her own terms.

She faced raven and tried by saying “Uh nothing,” hoping she would drop it but of course she didn’t.

“That’s wasn’t nothing, you called her babe and kissed her.”

“You call Octavia babe,” trying to defend herself.

“Yeah but I don’t kiss her.”

“But you want to,” trying to change the subject.

Raven blushed, “Oh no you don’t, we are not talking about me, we are talking about what I just saw!”

“Keep your voice down then I’ll explain.”

“Go on,” Raven insisted.

Clarke sighed, “Were together.”

“I can see that.”

“Right.”

“Unless you kiss friends, because as much as I like you I don’t think-”

“No,” she interrupted, “Just my girlfriend,” saying girlfriend out loud to another person seemed right, she smiled every time she said it.

“Wow girlfriend,” raven slumped back, she looked like she was trying to wrap her mind on the matter, “When did this happen?”

“That’s kind of complicated.” Clarke replied.

“How’s that complicated?”

Clarke took a breath, “Officially she asked me to be her girlfriend last Friday, we told each other about our feelings last Monday, but we both felt like we kinda been dating since we met but without specifically saying we were if that makes sense.”

Raven took a minute and Clarke let her, as she needed the moment too with raven being the first person knowing that goes to the school that knows about Lexa and her. Clarke was happy that it was Raven and no some random person after thinking about it.

“How did I not see this coming? I know everything” she said to herself.

“I don’t know, I thought you would have known with the clues.”

“What clues?” Raven asked seeming more confused.

“You told me she sits next to no one the bus, sits next to no one in class, then, I’ve been to her house.”

“I thought she only did that to, you know, what her reputation says.” Raven tried to defend herself.

Clarke laughed without humour, knowing what Raven means, she wasn’t angry with Raven, she guessed no one really did know who Lexa is and Clarke finds that a bit sad. 

“Yeah none of its true,” Clarke revealed.

“What?”

“All the rumours are not true”

“How do you know that?” again with more questions.

“I’m her first kiss.”

“Your lying That can’t be true,” Raven said not believing a word Clarke was saying

“It is,” she insisted.

“How do you know she isn’t just lying?”

Clarke was starting to get annoyed.

“Look raven, I got to know Lexa like really know Lexa for the past month do you really think I would still be talking to her if she had bad intentions, I’ve seen her outside of school, I’ve met her parents, I’ve talked to her sister, she is nothing like everyone says she is ok,” She unloaded on Raven.

“Wait she has a sister,” She asked in surprise.

“Exactly no one really know hers,” Proving Clarke’s point.

“Huh.”

“Just saying for a person that once said the first time we met that ‘you know people’ you really aren’t that good.”

“Yeah maybe I’ll take that off my resume,” Clarke didn’t say anything, “Sorry, I just caught up on the rumour train a little too much I should of made my own assumption I guess.”

“She been sitting with us for the past couple of weeks, shouldn’t of that been an indicator of what kind of person she was. You even said that she different around me.”

“I know, I think I just bought into the whole commander mystique that I forget she was Lexa sometimes, plus she doesn’t talk that often.”

“She talks a lot actually.” Thinking about all the conversation they have had ranging from the intellectual kind to the random kind.

“Ew I don’t need to know about you sex life,” Ravens face morphed into disgust.

“What?!” Clarke immediately went red, “I wasn’t.”

“So what were you talking about then,” Not believing Clarke.

“Actual talking, like a chat you perv,” Clarke clarified.

“Oh.”

“Sex was your first thought, how is that even possible?”

“I don’t know” Raven shrugged.

Clarke had an opportunity to tease Raven and also change the topic at the same time, she doesn’t like they were talking about Lexa without Lexa actually being here.

“I might know why” Clarke smirked, “Octavia.”

“What about Octavia.”

“You like her.”

“No,” Raven immedicably got defensive, she definitely liked Octavia.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Admit it, you didn’t disagree when I said you wanted to kiss her.”

“I didn’t-no we were- you Lexa.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“Fine yes I like Octavia ok you happy, and maybe I do have sex on the brain happy again.”

“Woah too much info I’m trying to eat.”

“Fuck you,” a couple seconds later they both laughed.

“So are you going to ask her out.”

“I don’t know” Raven looked unsure of herself, which was the first time she saw Raven like that.

“Raven If I could Lexa the most popular girl in the whole school to be my girlfriend, the new kid, then it should be easy for sure, besides I know Octavia has a thing for you.”

“What no she doesn’t.”

“Really, you guys hold hands all the time, she greets you and says bye with a kiss on the cheek and to use you own argument you call each other babe,” Clarke explained.

“She’s just being friendly” Raven tried to rationalise.

“You’ll never know if you don’t try.”

“I’m scared it’ll ruin our friendship.” and there it was the thing that made raven unsure.

“What would you rather want, to ask and maybe there’s a chance she feels the same way or you just do what you’re doing now and never know making yourself miserable. And also, don’t you think I had the same fear about ruining my friendship with Lexa.”

Raven sighed, “Your right.”

“I know,” Clarke agreed.

“Lexa changed you, your too confident” Raven glared at Clarke.

Clarke chuckled “I know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School ended and Clarke and Lexa headed back to Lexa’s to get a started on one of their homework.

Clarke was sat on Lexa’s bed while Lexa was working on her desk. They’ve been working for the past hour.

“Raven knows about us,” Clarke said.

Lexa let out a small laugh then turned to face her, “Well she did see us kiss.”

“You’re not mad” Clarke and Lexa hadn’t discussed whether or not if they should tell other people yet.

“No, like I said I’m happy to go at whatever pace you want.”

“Right, I didn’t even think when I kissed you goodbye.”

Lexa hummed, “Like it’s a natural response.”

“Exactly,” Give it Lexa to voice what she was thinking, “Come here let’s take a break.”

“Who I am to refuse a pretty lady.”

“Charmer,” Clarke smiled.

“Only for you,” Lexa walked over to the bed and sat cross legged next to her whilst Clarke laid down.

“So, I was wondering instead of telling people that we are together, we just act like we normally do.” Clarke gave her thought on the idea.

“I like that, I’m not really a fan of announcements,” Lexa agreed.

“What about social media, your thoughts on that.”

“Like what?”

“Posting pictures of ourselves together,” Clarke really wasn’t a big poster of social media with having really nothing to post about, but now that she was in a relationship and in a happy place in her life she wouldn’t mind showing that off a bit.

“I’m ok with that.”

“Even if I post an embarrassing picture of you” Clarke teased.

“You can do that but remember I have equally of an embarrassing picture of you,” Lexa countered back.

“You got a point there.”

“But yes Clarke, I’m fine with whatever you post.”

“You know how you always make sure I’m comfortable with everything and I appreciate that a lot, I do.”

“Yeah?”

“But, I want to make your also comfortable, I don’t want you to sacrifice anything just to make me happy,” Clarkes said earnestly, this was a two-way street.

“I haven’t I promise, and if do I’ll tell you,” Lexa looked honest and there was no reason not to believe her.

“Ok good to hear I want both of us to be ok with the way things are going.”

“That I am, I am more than ok.”

Clarke smiled, “You really want to kiss me don’t you.”

“What gave it away?” Lexa said not hiding the fact she does.

“You been staring at my lips throughout this whole conversation.”

“Sorry I haven’t seen you all day and its driving me crazy.”

“Come here commander no need to hold back anymore.”

“Clarke you can’t call me that.”

“What commander,” liking the reaction the Lexa gives each time.

“Yes” Lexa groaned.

“Why not everyone calls you that.”

“Yes, but when you call me that it does things to me.”

“Oh really?” Playing innocent already knowing that it does.

“Yes.”

Clarke leans in close, “Like what Commander?” she whispered.

“Baby.”

“Didn’t you promise me this morning that, me, you, this bed, cuddles and kissing and not just the lips…” She waited a second and then said “Commander.”

“One question, clothed or topless.”

Clarke didn’t give Lexa an answer and took of her own shirt.

“Wait let me lock the door,” Lexa got up and sprinted to her door locked it and immediately came back as fast as she could.

“Take it off,” Clarke demanded.

Lexa took off her shirt and threw it haphazardly in the room along with her bra, Clarke followed doing the same.

Clarke pushed Lexa down on to the bed and straddled her, this was Clarke favourite position to be in, she got to see Lexa in all her glory, see Lexa’s vulnerable side and all.

“Clarke,” Lexa pleaded.

“Shh.”

Clarke started open mouth kissing Lexa from her stomach making her way up, she slowed down at the sternum when she heard Lexa’s breath hitched, placing extra long kisses there.

She then trailed upwards to the crook of her neck nipping leaving marks then soothing them with her tongue before eventually making her to Lexa’s mouth giving Lexa a soaring kiss, exchange of tongues, lips and all.

She pulled back and look down, Lexa was panting, and from the moans and whimpers from the kisses Clarke needed more and brought head closer to Lexa’s left boob. Before she did anything she looked at Lexa asking for permission and when she nodded Clarke first licked Lexa’s nipple to see the response. Lexa took a big intake of breath, Clarke found that as a good sign and continued. She took the nipple in her mouth and played with it with her tongue, gently sucking on it at the same time.

Clarke enjoying every first moments that they both are doing together.

Clarke continued until Lexa quivered under her and arched her back releasing a big moan.

Clarke released her and leaned back, “Did you just?” not believing what just happened.

“Maybe,” Lexa was acting all shy.

“Wow,” Clarke smirked.

“Stop being smug.”

“I made you orgasm just by your boobs Lexa.”

“Clarke,” Lexa groaned.

Lexa hid behind her hands.

“Her what’s wrong,” Clarke thought maybe she went overboard with the teasing or that something she did was wrong.

“I’m embarrassed,” Lexa admitted.

“No Lexa its normal,” trying to make her feel better.

“How would you know we both virgins?”

Now Clarke became embarrassed revealing this, “Um, I read it.”

Lexa retreated from behind her hands, “You researched on sex.”

“No, I just-I look up a few things so I knew what I was doing, when we did it.”

“In other words, you researched.”

“Yes, fine I researched,” She admitted and from the looks of things it paid off.

Lex poked Clarke side making her squirm “And you teased me about researching kissing, were both losers aren’t we.”

Clarke laughed “Yeah but I’m your loser and there’s no take backsies got it.”

“So it can happen, it wasn’t a weird thing then.”

“Yeah its possible, I can’t believe I was good enough to make you orgasm,” Now the embarrassment was set aside.

“Clarke” Lexa groaned once again.

“How was it?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you the truth it would boost your ego too much.”

“Lexa I promise I wont boast about it,” Lexa gave her a look, “Much.”

Lexa released a breath “It was amazing, you made me feel…amazing.”

Clarke laid down on Lexa, with her head on Lexa’s shoulder facing her, “What no response?” Clarke shook her head, “When we do have our first time, I promise to take care of you.”

“And I you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Simple question, what is your favourite colour?
> 
> Mine: Blue
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the Chapter!
> 
> I will be posting another one shot soon so look out for that.
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's week is going well
> 
> I’ve written a new one shot it would be great if you’d check it out :)
> 
> Here another chapter to end the week
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lexa**

Lexa was stroking Clarke's arm, she still couldn’t believe she just unravelled like that just from Clarke’s mouth on her boob.

She didn’t know what happened she was just enamoured by Clarke so much and with the whole situation in general her body couldn’t handle it.

But at least now she got the embarrassment out of the way and both of them now could laugh about it.

“I have game soon,” Lexa filled the silence.

“When?”

“This Friday, I was wondering if you would like to come,” Lexa asked hoping that she would.

“Or course I would be going, I need to see my baby in action.”

Lexa giggled, “My personal cheerleader.”

“Damn right,” Clarke said into Lexa's chest.

“You know what I realised.”

“What?”

“That we opposite when we are school and home.”

“How so?”

“In school I am seen as the confident one and you the shy one, but when we’re here it’s totally the opposite,” Lexa explained.

Clarke hummed in agreement, “I’m more comfortable around you I guess.”

“And I don’t have to put up an act in front of you.”

“I feel kind of sad for you.”

“Why?” Surprised to hear that.

“You been going through the whole of high school pretending to be someone you’re not, being ‘friends’ with people you don’t like, false stories being spread about you, I don’t know how you did it all.”

Lexa shrugged, “I just did, I had a lot of practise when I was younger and look at it now, thanks to you I get to be my self, thanks to you I have a new set of friends and thanks to you someone in school knows the real me.”

Clarke eyes watered a bit, Clarke coughed trying to shake away the emotion.

“So is it an away or home game.” Said Clarke.

Lexa let the subject change happen, “It will be here, so no travelling needed, well expect for the travel to school but I’ll drop you off.”

“Should I get a foam finger or wear the team colours,” Clarke gently laughed.

“You could or you could wear one of my spare soccer shirts,” Lexa offered.

“Really but wouldn’t I be the only one wearing the kit in the stands as only the team has them.”

“Yeah, but let’s say it’s girlfriend privileges.”

“I can agree with that.”

“Plus, we share each other’s clothes anyway so they might as well be yours,” Lexa noted.

Clarke chuckled, “You got a point there, so tell me how about the other team then.”

“Mount Weather High they are not bad but they play rough, they will push line on whats legal just enough so they are not breaking any rules plus they barge you a lot. I was bruised so much the last time I played.” Recalling the last game with them, Lexa knows she could beat them easily, she wanted to do it clean and not stoop to their level and do dirty tactics.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows showing concern, “It’s okay I was fine just a few bruises and scrapes that it.” Trying to calm Clarke.

“You better be fine this game,” Clarke warned.

“You know I can’t promise that, but I’ll do my damnedest not to how’s that,” Lexa being honest to Clarke.

Clarke sighed, “Ok just be safe.”

“Alright…can’t wait to see you in my kit.”

Clarke giggled, “You really do like me in your clothes don’t ya.”

“Duh,” she didn’t deny It, it was obvious the amount of time she’d been caught drooling over her.

“Mhmm so I’m learning so much, you like when I call you Commander, you like when I bite you, well you didn’t really tell me that I kinda found that out on my own. And you like me wearing your clothes. Anything else I should know.” Clarke asked.

She looked down at herself admiring all the work Clarke has done on her body.

“We’ll see, I didn’t know these things until you came along.”

“Well I’m ready to learn,” Clarke said close.

“You know what else I could teach you,” Lexa said lowly.

“And what’s that.” Clarke smirked.

“Soccer,” Lexa said smiling.

Clarke leaned back, “Not what I was expecting you to say.”

“What do say after the game I give a you a one on one,” Lexa proposed.

“I’m not the sporty kind.”

Lexa patted Clarke’s butt, “I’ll go easy on you.”

“A personal lesson with the mighty Lexa how could I refuse such an offer,” Clarke laughed, when she quietened the laugh she eventually said. “How have you been lately?”

“I’m good, why do ask?”

“I don’t know, it’s just you always hep me deal with my problems when I ever have a bad day, I just feel like I’m not helping you or asking you as much. I feel bad that you have to do that when you probably have things to as well.” Clarke said honestly, she didn’t know Clarke felt like this so she set the record straight.

“Clarke I don’t mind helping you, me helping you or looking out for you or even talking to you is not a hindrance. I’m truly good I’m more than good I’m happy. For once my personal and school life are both happy. So, don’t worry your not a burden on me, quite the opposite.” Lexa responded making sure to Clarke that she was truly ok and Clarke was not a problem in a slightest.

“Ok, just wanted to make sure,” said Clarke.

“That’s why we work, we talk, even if it is the smallest things I like talking to you.”

Clarke responded with a kiss on her chest.

She seen and heard about other couples in school and how they break up or fight, the main cause for those were they would never talk about it with each other and that always annoyed Lexa. Everything could have been solved if they just conversed. That’s why she believes Clarke and her will last, if they have a bad day they would talk about it, try and cheer the other one or just comfort them if that’s what they needed or let one and other vent their frustration.

“What you thinking about?” Clarke asked when they both went quiet.

“Just you and how much you mean to me,” Lexa being honest.

“Stop it your going to make me cry,” she held Clarke slightly tighter.

Lexa let out a gentle laugh, “Hopefully happy tears.”

“Yes definitely.”

“Good.”

They laid in silence for a few more minutes, “Urgh, as much as want to lay here with you, we should probably get back to our work.” Clarke said grudgingly. 

“Oh, look at you being the responsible one for once,” Lexa teased.

Clarke lightly slapped Lexa’s shoulder as she usually does when Lexa teases her which she enjoys, “I am responsible,” she said.

“This time,” Lexa chuckled.

“Shut up,” Clarke stuck her tongue as she got up and found her shirt and put it on.

“Do you really have to cover them?” Lexa moaned.

Clarke laughed, “Yes I don’t want you to be distracted when working.”

“You didn’t put your bra on I can see your nipples through that shirt, I’m going to be distracted,” Lexa pointed out.

“What you don’t want me to be comfortable?” She said all innocently, but there was a glint behind her eyes.

“Your trouble,” Lexa gave her a narrowed look.

Clarke walked up to her and gave her a kiss, “I thought you’d known that by now.”

“Oh, I do.”

Lexa went to her desk and sat trying not to stare at Clarke on her bed.

“By the way Raven asked if we wanted to go to the park with her and Octavia after school this week.”

Lexa thought about her schedule, “When?”

“Wednesday,” Clarke responded.

“Yeah I can do that.”

“Great.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Wednesday, Lexa usually waited for Clarke on the bus, but as they were going to the park she waited for her at the front of the school.

When Clarke exited the building she greeted her, “Hey.”

“Hi, Raven and Octavia are already heading to the park.”

“How come you didn’t go with them I, I would have caught up.” Lexa asked.

“I wanted to walk with you silly,” that warmed her heart.

“Alright let’s go.”

When they were a bit of a distance from the school she took Clarke's hand in hers.

The walk was a couple minutes, they could here Raven before they could see her, she let go of Clarke’s hand not knowing if it was ok to do it in front of Octavia, she was going to ask her but Raven spotted them before she could ask.

“Clarke Lexa tell Octavia here that aliens do exist.”

“What?” Lexa questioned not knowing how to respond with the random question suddenly asked out of nowhere.

“Octavia thinks that aliens don’t exist which is stupid,” Raven replied.

“It’s not stupid if there were aliens how come we haven’t seen any,” Octavia argued.

“I don’t want to know how you guys even managed to get onto this topic,” said Clarke.

“Long story, any ways how have you guys been?” Octavia said instead.

They all sat on the grass talking about their day and a lengthy conversation about aliens, it appeared that her and Clarke were on Raven side of they do exist.

“We have an announcement to make,” Raven declared.

“Go on,” Clarke insisted.

“Me and Raven are together,” Octavia revealed.

“That’s great!” Clarke shrieked in happiness.

“Finally,” Lexa was genuinely happy for the pair, they deserved happiness especially Raven with the whole Finn cheating on her fiasco during the summer, she knew Octavia had a crush on Raven for the longest time seeing her pining over her, especially more so the past weeks.

“Yeah asked her yesterday after my little chat with Clarke,” Raven said.

“Oh, so I have you to thank for this one finally having the cojones to ask.” Octavia looked towards Clarke.

“Just gave her a little pep talk,” Clarke said nonchalantly.

“Now me and Raven are a couple, all we need to do is for you two to find someone so we can all be cute and go on dates together.” Octavia stated.

Lexa laughed if only Octavia knew, she was glad raven didn’t say anything, she was happy that she was good at keeping secrets.

Lexa looked at Clarke, having a silent conversation between the two of them, they knew what each other were thinking. So, Lexa leaned forward and gave Clarke a chaste kiss.

They both looked at Octavia and smiled, Raven was laughing. Octavia’s face was in shock, “Or maybe we don’t need to find you guys someone, what? How? When?” Octavia looked at Raven, “You knew?”

“I only found out on Monday during Lunch, I was surprised as you were. Who would have known that our shy little Clarkie went and bagged the mighty commander.” Raven replied to Octavia.

“Don’t call me that,” Clarke told Raven.

Lexa lightly laughed, “You want to explain to them babe,” now free to use the term of endearment around them.

Clarke smiled, “Sure.”

Lexa listened to Clarke explain their story so far, form the bus, to meeting Lexa’s family to their first date. She was glad that Clarke didn’t mention any of the intimate stuff as that was just for them, but she knew Clarke wouldn’t mention it anyway.

Hearing it all back made Lexa realise how much she has changed since last year, she’s less cold towards people.

“Way to go Lexa also kind of hate you now, how am I going to one up that,” Octavia gave Lexa a fist bump. Lexa just shook her head while Clarke and Raven laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was currently 1-1 with ten minutes left of the game, Mt. Weather using their dirty tactics and ruffing up some of the players, it made Lexa mad but she couldn’t show it trying to keep a calm front for her players and not give them her bad energy.

Nia was ruffling her feathers too, not listening to her plays and trying to argue her command. That’s how they lost a goal, after that she quieted bit.

Five minutes left and she couldn’t lose this game, with it being the first game of the season, with them being undefeated, but mainly this was the first game with Clarke watching her. She knew Clarke wouldn’t care but if she lost but she does.

So, she gave everything she got and built her defence telling them to be on their guard while she makes a run for the ball. As usual Nia didn’t listen and ran beside her, Nia wanted the ball, but Lexa wasn’t going to give her that satisfaction; she was going o teach her a lesson by scoring it herself.

She dribbled the ball, dodging the opposing defenders and kicked the ball to the top corner of the goal. The goalkeeper reached for the ball, but no use it sailed pass and hit the back of the net.

Cheers erupted, Lexa fell to her knees with exhaustion, she vaguely saw Nia pissed off which made Lexa happy even if it shouldn’t as they teammates.

Couple minutes later the game was over and they won, she looked at the crowd and found Clarke jumping and cheering as loud as she could with Raven, she was wearing of Lexa’s soccer kit as she promised which made Lexa so happy.

She was about to walk to her when she was bombarded with her teammates jumping on her and celebrating. Maybe she’ll see Clarke after wards.

After all the celebrating on the field the team headed back and got changed to head home, expect for her she stayed in her kit as she and Clarke was going to kick the ball around for a bit.

She went back out to the field and stumbled forward a bit when someone jumped on her back and wrapped their legs round her waist, she immediately knew it was Clarke.

“You did so good baby, that goal at the end when you ran the whole field, just wow, now I know why they call you the commander.” Clarke said all ecstatic.

Lexa laughed dropping Clarke gently on the ground and turning to face to give her a celebratory kiss she wanted to do earlier, “Glad you liked it.”

“Definitely liked.”

“Come on I want to see your skills.”

“Are you sure you can handle, I might be better than you,” Clarke teased.

Lexa let out a small laugh, “Let’s see.”

“Are we even allowed to be here, wont we get in trouble,” Clarke asked.

“Nah the principle loves me.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow and jokingly said, “Should I be jealous?”

“No need, she’s married and I’m in a committed relationship, plus it would be weird and illegal.”

“Alright then if you say its ok then let’s go and show you my prowess.”

Let’s say watching Clarke play was funny to say the least, it was like watching a toddler walk, or a penguin to be exact, she bobbed from sided to side while running slowly with the ball, Lexa got her camera out and started to film it.

Clarke was dribbling the ball up to the goal and scored like 1 meter from the goal. Then Clarke started to cheer and mimic the crowd, “woaahh, woahh and the crowd goes wild, the mighty commander scored the fourth goal of the game she’s unstoppable ahhhh,” she turned to face Lexa finally seeing that she was filming, instead of getting embarrassed and telling her to stop, she walks up to her, “Did you see that told you I have skills,” she stuck her tongue out at the camera.

Lexa belly ached from laughing, “Yeah that was something alright,” still filming Clarke.

Clarke went and gave Lexa a hug and kissed her soundly. Lexa was glad she was filming it all, to keep a memory for later when she looks back at it.

“I think you should stop filming before we go above than PG.”

Lexa stopped the Video, “We are not having our first time on the field Clarke,” Lexa chuckled.

“I never said that, just getting handsy is what I meant,” Clarke shook her head while smiling, “So Lexa do you think I got what it takes to join the team.

“Probably the kindergarten team.” Lexa joked.

“Rude.”

Lexa wrapped her arm round Clarke’s shoulder, “Come on let’s go home, cuddle up and watch a film to celebrate.”

“I can agree to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: So do you believe in aliens?
> 
> Mine: Yeah I guess I do, the universe would be pretty lonely if we were the only species. Also it's so big there has to be other life forms even if it ts in a form of a single cell.
> 
> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don’t forget to check out my other work :)
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and the love on the last chapter.
> 
> Back again with another chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  **Warning:** There is homophobia in this chapter.

**Clarke**

Clarke wasn’t having the best of times, her mum for instance, she tried, she tried so hard to have a normal conversation but her mum just wasn’t having it she bats the question away or just somehow relates it back to Clarke and her being a doctor.

Clarke and her mum were having dinner for the first time together in a while and she thought she would make more of an effort and try and have a proper conversation than sit in silence just eating.

She hated it, the silence, it was deafening, she wanted a relationship like other families, she saw how Indra was with Lexa even how Indra was with herself, she wanted something like that. But she knew she never could, her mum was kind of like this before her dad died, it only got worse when he was gone. There wasn’t anything to salvage as there wasn’t anything there to begin with.

But she tried with this dinner, she asked her mother how she was and how was work, she hummed and said “fine.”

Clarke let out a breath, not knowing what to say, they sat there in silence for longer until Abby spoke up, “How have you been with everything?” that question got Clarke’s attention, this is the first time she asked about Clarke.

“I’ve been great actually, I-”

“What about your work though, are you working hard?” Clarke slouched a bit forward, of course it was about work and how school was and how she was going to be this perfect little doctor her mother wanted to be, she gave her generic answers that she always gives.

“You can’t be slacking ok” her mother warned, hearing the same thing over and over again she just lost it.

“Is that all you are going ask, how’s school?” Clarke scoffed.

“What else is there to ask?” she asked like it was the only possible thing to ask which angered Clarke further.

“I don’t know anything else?” slightly raising her voice with each passing second.

“There is nothing else, nothing else matters.” She was staring at Clarke with the same non motherly look.

“Really you not going to ask how I am, how I’m faring in this new place we moved to or about my new friends.”

Her mother just scoffed like it was a stupid thing, “That means nothing when you have to save lives you would now that in the future.”

“It not the future right now, it’s the present and right now I just want to…forget it you won’t understand anyway.”

“Stop acting like a child the quicker you grow up you faster you will learn-”

“I am a child!” she shouted how can she not see that she thought, she was the child and her mother was the adult but for some reason the roles seemed to be reversed.

“I didn’t raise you like this!” Her mum raised her voice back.

“You didn’t raise me at all!”

Clarke got up and went to her room not bothering to hear what she responded with.

She locked the door and went to her bed laying their thinking about anything else, but she couldn’t she just felt hurt and alone in this place.

Couple hours later she went to go and get a drink and found her mum was gone and left a note in the kitchen.

_You better have calmed down and stopped acting out like a delinquent before I come back._

She’s given up, there was no way of getting through to her mother, she just had to accept it. They will go back to their normal routine of barley speaking to each other and the only time her mum would speak if it was to talk about school, work and the future of becoming a carbon copy of herself.

There as no way she was going to mention she was going to art right now, if she had to she would apply and pay for college herself with the money her dad left her. She was willing to do it if it meant it would be bettering her life, if she had to do it alone she would. But she wasn’t alone, she had a support system elsewhere.

The next day, her mother asked if ‘she had calmed down yet’ in the morning before school, she could argue and make this go on and on in a never ending cycle, but she’ll be complicit until she leaves this place, she said yes and left not bothering with breakfast, she couldn’t be in the same room with her at the moment.

Maybe skipping breakfast was a bad idea because she was starving when she was on the bus making her stomach rumble and Lexa definitely heard it.

“You hungry?” Lexa smirked.

Clarke sighed, “Yes, had to skip breakfast.”

“Why?” Lexa asked.

“Me and Mum got in an argument and she’s acting all childish and I couldn’t be in the same room with her in the morning.” Not bothering lying about it to Lexa.

She saw Lexa then rummaging through her bag and got out a banana and a snack bar, “Here,” offering said food to Clarke.

“Lexa I can’t do that its yours.”

“I’ve had breakfast and I only have this in case I get peckish during the day, but you need it more.”

God she loved this girl and not just because she gave her food and that she was starving, she really needed to tell her that she loved her, but her stomach rumbled again and kind of ruined the moment, “Here take it,” Lexa insisted.

Clarke took the food and said, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Lexa said earnestly, “So what was the argument about, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“She just urgh, all she talks about is how are my studies going, how it will help me become a doctor, the topic is always about me becoming a doctor and nothing else, we don’t talk about anything else, and I couldn’t take it, I just couldn’t, she told me I was acting childish to want to talk about meaningless things according to her, when had my wellbeing and how I am become meaningless to her.” Clarke expressed trying not to cry.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s just so hard, I tried, every time I try to start a conversation she just bats it away as it was stupid question and leads back to the usual topic. I’m just tired of it all.”

“Maybe it will help if you had a one on one talk?” Lexa suggested.

“Don’t you think I’ve done that, don’t you think I’ve tried, it’s always been one on one there’s only two of us in the house,” She snapped then immediately felt bad, this wasn’t Lexa's fault, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t take my anger out on you.”

“If you need to you can, I don’t mind, I’ll be your punching bag if need to, metaphorically of course.” Clarke smiled at Lexa always trying to make her feel better even if it meant for Lexa to get shouted at.

“No, I don’t want to give her another thought, I just need you.”

“I can do that, I can do whatever you need.”

“Thank you, hopefully the day gets better.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It did not get better, she was out of her class when out all people Finn approached her, she mentally rolled her eyes really not in the mood to handle him after the couple of days she had.

“Hey, I was wondering if maybe you want to hang out,” Finn said all innocent like, Clarke not falling for his act at all.

“No.” she simply said still walking on hoping he would get the idea she wants nothing to do with him.

But as like before he followed, “Come on.”

“No, leave me alone.”

“Woah what got you in a bad mood.”

She continued to walk, not answering the question.

“After everything I did for you as well.”

Clarke scoffed Finn was definitely on something he has done nothing but cause problems.

Finn continued, “You’re lucky I got in there before she turned you like all the other girls that fall for her, which is wrong by the way as we all know right.”

Clarke just ignored his homophobic ass not giving him more of her time, she didn’t need another homophobic person in her life she already had that at home. That’s the main reason she not out to her mother.

She said only one thing to him in a hostile tone, “The only thing you tried was to get in between me and Lexa.”

“She’s only seducing you to have sex with like she always does with people, I helped you,” still trying to play the saviour act, how do people fall for this, she was glad Raven was out of that relationship and found someone better.

Clarke laughed this boy actually thinks he’s a saint she thought, he must be delusional.

“Hey what are you doing,” she heard Lexa say from behind her and turned to see her, and she was happy to hear her voice, that voice calmed her.

“None of your business,” Finn snared at Lexa.

“You ok Clarke,” she said seeing concern in her face.

“Yeah I was until he showed up,” she told Lexa. Lexa knew the day she was having and could guess that this situation she was in didn’t help.

Lexa furrowed her eyes then looked serious toward Finn, “Finn don’t you have anything better to than harass people.”

“I’m not, me and Clarke were making plans so why don’t you just piss off.”

“Pfft as if,” Clarke said not ever indicating or agreeing to plans.

“Did she say that because from where I’m seeing things, she’s not interested in you.” Lexa said to Finn’s face.

“How would you know you keep butting in when we’re making the plans.” This time Clarke did roll her eyes.

Clarke could see Lexa getting irritated with the bone head, “I’m going to say this once, you don’t talk to my girlfriend got it, she definitely doesn’t want to talk or ‘make plans’ with you so why don’t you do all of us a favour and leave.”

“Girlfriend?” That’s when Clarke saw it clocked for Lexa that she just announced that they were together, she understood why she did it but now everyone knows. She could hear people whispering around them and she just wanted to run away and get away from it all, she just wanted to be cuddled up with Lexa and forget about the world. But no, all she could do is watch and see what the scene unfolds.

She knew that people were eventually going to find out as they both agreed that they would act like their usual self, she knew people had there suspicion and started to figure it out since with them being close and by each other’s side all the time, they weren’t really hiding it, but they never made an announcement and she didn’t expect this to be that announcement.

“Of course she turned you, that’s disgusting you know that,” Finn spat the words out, this made Clarke flinch, words can hurt.

Lexa eyes went cold and her stare could kill, “You better choose your next words carefully.”

“Or what,” Finn laughed, “What are you going to do slut, all you are is a dy-”

Finn didn’t get to finish saying the slur because he was stopped by Lexa’s fist to his nose, Finn fell to the ground holding his nose crying out.

Lexa stepped forward towards him going in for another. Clarke immediately wrapped her arms round Lexa and whispered to her ear, “He’s not worth it,” trying to calm her down and not spend any more energy on that person.

Lexa stopped and turned to face her leaving the coldness behind and light coming back to her eyes, Lexa leaned her forehead against hers, “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologising, it’s not your fault.” She told Lexa.

With all the commotion a teacher came to see what was going on, they saw Finn on the floor and standing near was Lexa with hand clearly shown that she was the culprit.

“All right everyone, leave, nothing to see here. You two are coming with me to the principal’s office,” the teacher ordered pointing at Lexa and Finn.

Lexa must of saw the worried look she had on her face, “It’s ok, I’ll be alright.”

All Clarke could think was how much trouble Lexa could be in just because she was helping Clarke, “I’ll come with you.”

“Go to class,” the teacher told Clarke when she was still with Lexa.

“I’ll be fine Clarke don’t worry, I’ll text you when I’m out.”

 _Yep definitely a terrible day_ , she couldn’t do anything but go to class and worry about Lexa, thinking about what punishment she might get. But Lexa did say the principal liked her, so maybe she would get less heat for it, but on the other hand she did punch a student. All these thoughts were going through her head when she arrived at class.

She’ll just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What Hogwarts house are you in?
> 
> Mine: I did the pottermore quiz ages ago and it said I was in Gryffindor, but as time has gone by I feel like I'm becoming more Ravenclaw, so I would say a mixture of both.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other work :)
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love on the last chapter, I think you will be happy about this one.
> 
> Always loving the comments that you guys leave. It's great reminder to know people are reading and liking it.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lexa**

“This is all your fault.” Finn sneered at Lexa while holding his face.

“Don’t make me break your face again,” Finn quietened at the threat.

They were currently waiting outside the office waiting to be called in.

She lost it when Finn started spewing nonsense, she could handle the words he was saying if it was directed at herself, but Clarke, the look on her face made Lexa seethed with rage when Finn said those things.

Yeah maybe punching him went too far but he definitely deserved it, she would do it again if needed to.

But now she was sat on the chair outside the office with Finn couple seats down holding his face, Lexa couldn’t help but grin at her work. Hopefully she wouldn’t get as much in trouble with the situation that happened with the words Finn said and also with who they were seeing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when they were called in, she stepped in first followed by Finn she sat down opposite the principal, Mrs. Rivers. She didn’t look pleased which wasn’t a good sign, this was the first time she seen that look from her.

“I’ve been informed there was a fight.”

“No fight, it was pretty much one sided,” Lexa informed.

“Yeah this bitch punched me.” Finn shouted.

“After you were being a homophobic ass,” Lexa argued back.

“Quiet,” Mrs. Rivers raised her voice.

“Finnegan Collins I suggest you do not use that type of language, got it,” Lexa had to supress a laugh, _Finnegan_ , what a name, and by the looks of it Finn wasn’t pleased by the use of his full name, “So, now that’s clear, why don’t we start with one person explaining what happened then we can get the other persons account of it, alright.” She looked at both of them daring to disagree with her.

Lexa nodded already knowing that Finn was going to tell lies and fabricate a false narrative.

“Alright Finn why don’t you start,” she said giving Finn the go ahead to talk.

“Me and Clarke where just minding our own business making plans when this bit- Lexa came and started harassing me about talking to Clarke and how I should never speak to Clarke again and when I told her to back off she punched me,” Lexa so badly wanted to interrupt and tear him down but she knew Mrs. Rivers wouldn’t appreciate that, so she just calmly let him talk until it was her turn.

One thing she could be happy about is that the principal looked like she didn’t believe him at all which reassured her.

“Lexa, is this true?” She asked.

“No, not at all,” Lexa replied.

“Yes you-” Finn shouted before being interrupted.

“Finnegan you already spoke your turn now its Lexa’s,” The principal gave Lexa the sign to talk.

“Finn here has been harassing Clarke, she told him no and to leave him alone may times but he kept at it-”

“That’s not-” Mrs, Rivers gave Finn a stern look to tell him to be quiet and told Lexa to carry on.

“And he just kept pestering her, I told him to leave my girlfriend alone and told him that she wasn’t interested in him and when that didn’t work when it should have and should have long before, he started making false accusations calling me a slut and also him being a massive homophobe, he kept mentioning me turning people gay as if that’s a thing, and how it was wrong, then using homophobic slurs, that is why I punched him.” Lexa justifying her actions.

“See she admitted to punching me,” Finn looked happy as if he had won.

The principal leaned back in her chair, “Mr. Collins, you do know we have a hard policy that we don’t tolerate the spreading or accepting of hate in this school and that we welcome everyone no matter who they are.”

“It’s not homophobic or hate if it’s true.” Finn stated like it was a fact which sickened Lexa.

Lexa still couldn’t believe what he was saying, especially in front of Mrs. Rivers of all people for many reasons.

Mrs. River let out a breath and brought hand to the Bridge of her nose, “You know right before you came in, I was about to call my wife to make dinner plans and now that’s been interrupted by having to deal with this.”

Lexa looked towards Finn to see his reaction to the revelations. The colour drained from his face, he knew he messed up by saying it in front of the principal who was also gay, Lexa already knew this fact.

“Finn we don’t accept that behaviour at all, so I have to suspend you indefinitely.”

Finn got up from his chair, “What you can’t do that! Wait till I call my dad.”

“Don’t worry I’ll call him instead, let’s see how he’ll react when his son is spewing hate and harassing people in school.” Mrs. Rivers said calmly not reacting to his words at all.

Finn was at a loss for words, his threat backfired on him, “As your dad is a member of council and with him being a big advocate for all communities, he would not be pleased with you, so yes I will be having words with your dad to talk about the situation,” She continued.

Lexa just smirked enjoying the whole turn of events, finally seeing Finn getting what he deserved.

“Leave while I give Miss Woods here her punishment,” Lexa gulped forgetting that she still didn’t get reprimanded yet.

When Finn left she could finally stop being formal towards the woman. “Aunt Luna, I’m sorry for putting you in this position but he deserved it, he wouldn’t leave my girlfriend alone and when I saw Clarke’s face when he said those things I just lost it.” Lexa explained being honest to her aunt.

“I understand but violence isn’t the key, you should of just came to me first.” Luna tried to reason.

Lexa sighed, “I know I know, and I gladly take any punishment, it was worth it.”

“Yeah I shouldn’t be happy that you punched a student but I am slightly am because of what he said.”

"Right, how can one person be so stupid, and when you told him about your wife, that was funny seeing his face.” Lexa laughed happy that she could at least laugh about it even though she was in trouble.

She could see Luna trying not to smile but she could see a little twitch of her lips.

Lexa got to the chase, “So what would the punishment be.”

“I don’t want to punish you, but I have to so I don’t show favouritism because you’re my niece.”

She knew it was a tough choice to make, “I understand, I’ll take whatever.”

“So here it is, you are going to help the younger ones across the school and give them a few lessons on sports maybe soccer as your good at that.” She proposed.

“Huh, sounds good to me. You went easy on me.” Totally surprised as she was waiting for a week’s detention or writing an essay, even writing on a board saying _I should not punch a student_ like a hundred times.

“Hard not to be biased,” Luna winked, “So girlfriend?”

“Yes,” Lexa smiled.

“Clarke Griffin, who knew little Lexie had moves,” Luna laughed.

Lexa joined in, “Shut up.”

“Go on I think your girlfriend would be worried about you, also don’t worry about Finn he won’t be bothering you or anyone else if I have anything to do with it.”

Lexa went around and hugged her aunt, “Thank you.”

“Tell that sister of mine to come over some time, you can bring Clarke as well.”

“I’ll do that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa was waiting outside of school instead of the bus, she texted Clarke after she left the office immediately, saying that she was fine and that she’ll see her afterschool and explain it all.

She felt Clarke before she saw her, Clarke hugged her tight, “How bad is it, do I need to talk to the principal and try and get you in less trouble.”

“No, its fine,” she said honestly with her punishment being some sort enjoyable.

“Lexa you don’t have to sugar coat it for me.” She looked worried.

“I just have to help the kids’ class with a couple lessons of sports that it.”

Clarke looked surprise just like she was when she got the news, “Really?”

“Yeah I told you she loves me.”

“You did, but you punched someone, I thought you would get suspended or something.”

“No, I’m fine, but Finn did, him being big homophobe didn’t help with the principal having a wife and that.”

Clarke's eyes went wide at that fact.

Lexa was tired and she knew Clarke was as well with the day she’s been having, “I’ll tell you more when we get home, I don’t really want to be here anymore I just want us to go home and cuddle up. I know you could use some of that as well.”

“Yeah ok, we’ll talk more later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Summer or Winter?
> 
> Mine: I would say winter as if you get cold you can just put extra layers on and drink hot chocolate, But in summer when its too hot it's just uncomfortable. Plus the snow is a bonus. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other works :)
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter!
> 
> Thanks to all of you that read this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Clarke**

To say Clarke was freaking out during lesson was an understatement. She didn’t pay attention during class and had to ask Raven for her notes after the lesson, luckily she understood why Clarke was so antsy and was grateful to her for not mentioning it.

When the text came through she discreetly immediately opened it.

_Lexa: Just got out don’t worry I’m fine, I know your in class so don’t feel like you need to text back, I don’t want you to get in trouble, I’ll see you afterwards <3_

Clarke let out a subtle breath relaxing a bit, but she was still worried about Lexa’s punishment.

So, when she saw Lexa waiting for her afterschool she just launched herself at her, not caring what others thought as it was now in the open.

When Lexa told her about she having to help the lower years for a few lesson, she couldn’t believe it, but ultimately she was happy that it wasn’t as severe as what Finn got.

When they entered Lexa's house they went to the bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes.

But the journey to the house Clarke was still confused she still had questions, “I don’t know how you are not in more trouble.”

“She’s my aunt,” Lexa announced.

“What,” surprised by the news, how was this not well known. Then Clarke thought Lexa having a sister was not well known either.

“The principal, she is my aunt.” Lexa expanded.

“So that’s what you meant when you said she loves you,” Clarke thought out loud putting the pieces together.

Lexa laughed lightly, “Yeah.”

“I was so worried that you would get in so much trouble, please don’t risk your school career like that,” Clarke pleaded, she would hate if she was the reason that she would get hurt or expelled.

“Clarke I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant helping you,” Lexa said with conviction.

“Please, I love you too much for you to lose everything.” Clarke expressed not realising what she just proclaimed.

“What?” Lexa asked in shock which confused Clarke as in why she would be.

“I don’t want you to get suspended because of you were protecting me,” she repeated still not realising.

“Not that, you love me?”

Clarke stopped and looked at Lexa when said that and finally realised what she said, she could make up something and say that she loved at her at a better appropriate time but she couldn’t wait any longer. She known for a while that she loved this girl so she spoke the truth, “Yes I do, I know it’s been like nearly two months we’ve officially been together and some people might think its quick but I don’t care, I love you.”

“We are not other people, I love you too so, so much.” Lexa expressed back to Clarke, and this made Clarke so happy, with the days she been having this made everything better.

Clarke's eyes watered finally getting to say it and believing every word, “I can say that that this day has gotten a trillion times better,” Clarke said through a watery laugh.

“I’m glad,” Lexa kissed, both savouring this moment. This kiss felt different, this kiss meant so much more to her and to them.

“I know a way to make this day even better,” Lexa stated.

“What’s that?” Clarke thought what can possibly make this moment way better.

“I can pose for you while you draw me.”

“Really?” Already happy about the idea.

“Yeah, I did promise.”

“Ok.”

Lexa went to close and lock the door, so they won’t be interrupted.

Clarke walked over to Lexa's bookshelf to get her sketchpad she kept there, she had a quick glance at Lexa and saw her taking her bra off.

“Oh, it’s that kind drawing I’m going to do,” seeing Lexa topless and getting to draw her was something Clarke was looking forward to for a while.

Lexa smirked and nodded.

Clarke looked back at the shelf selecting the pad from the top. it was the new one as the others were filled up already.

When she turned around she saw Lexa fully nude from head to toe.

Clarke mouth was agape and eyes wide, she immediately turned her vision toward Lexa's eyes not looking down not wanting to stare and make her uncomfortable.

“You can look,” Lexa said in a gentle voice.

Clarke coughed, “You know you don’t have to do that right.” As much as she was happy, she would be fine drawing Lexa clothed as well, she didn’t want Lexa to feel like she needed to do this.

“I want to don’t worry I’m not forcing myself to, I just feel comfortable around you and trust you. I also feel like you kind of seen me semi naked so why not go the full way. It would also make sense to see me naked before we actually have sex if that makes sense. If you don’t feel comfortable I could put clothes on the, last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.”

Clarke gave Lexa a warm smile, “No it’s alright and When you put it like that, ok…I love you.”

Lexa returned the smile, “I love when you say that, I love you too.”

“Good because I like saying it,” she looked a Lexa in all her glory and couldn’t believe that this was all hers to see and only hers, “God your beautiful, how is it even possible to be that beautiful, I don’t think my drawings can do you justice.”

Lexa blushed “Thanks.”

“I’m so lucky to have you,” she didn’t know ho and not to be all sappy, but she believes she is the luckiest person alive to witness and be with Lexa.

“I can say the same, where do you want me?” Clarke didn’t hear Lexa talk as she was still in a trance lusting over Lexa’s body.

The thing that broke her trance was Lexa's lips hungrily kissing her, Clarke immediately returned it as her general response to Lexa. When Lexa leaned back Clarke then said, “What?”

Lexa giggled, “I said where do you want me?”

“On me,” an automatic response.

Lexa shook her head and laughed, “I mean for the drawing.”

Now Clarke's cheek were flushed, of course Lexa meant for the pose, her horny teenage brain immediately went to that, she leaned her head on Lexa stomach while putting her hands on Lexa’s bare hips. She could feel Lexa shiver under her touch too, at least she wasn’t the only one affected she thought, “Right, umm, I can’t think straight with you like this…and don’t make a gay joke, just sit on the bed,” Clarke instructed.

Lexa gave Clarke one more peck and went to sit on the bed with her back against the headboard.

She started to draw then noticed that Lexa seemed a bit stiff, she placed her sketch pad down and went over to her.

Lexa seemed confused to as why Clarke stopped, “Is something wrong?” She asked.

“Your tense,” Clarke answered.

“Sorry I never done something like this.”

Clarke sat on the bed putting her hand on Lexa’s thigh and giving it a squeeze, “Don’t be sorry this is new to me too. Just relax and do what you normally do, if it helps you can read a book.”

“Yeah that would probably help, thank you.”

Lexa got a book and Clarke went back to the desk and picked up her pencil.

Lexa had one leg stretched out and the other legs in so her head was resting on the knee, with the book placed on the stretched leg. _Perfect_. Seeing Lexa all natural, relaxed in her element she wanted to capture that. She wanted to capture what other don’t see.

Every now and then during the draw, Lexa would look at her and just smile, no words needed to be exchanged to tell each other what they were thinking.

It took a while but Clarke eventually finished her pencil drawing, she set it aside and silently walked towards Lexa not disturbing her just yet as she was still reading and hadn’t noticed Clarke yet.

Clarke did what Lexa did to her when she was distracted and started kissing her face until she reached her lips, but Lexa stopped her after a couple of seconds.

“Wait.”

Clarke leaned back, now it was her turn being confused, “What’s wrong?”

“Let me just put a bookmark in this book.”

Clarke shook her ahead and smiled, of course Lexa didn’t want to lose her place in a book so she stopped a make out section to do just that, “Alright.”

“Ok done, so where we my love,” Lexa said looking up at her.

Clarke smiled hard, “I like that, as much as like the other pet names, that might be my favourite.”

“Same here, I wanted to test it out to see how it felt.”

“Definitely a winner.”

Lexa agreed, “You done with the drawing.”

“Yes,” she pointed to the table next to the bed, but I’ll show you after.” Because right now she had other plans and it involved Lexa body.

“Ok seems-”

“I need to feel you,” she didn’t let her finish, throughout Clarke doing her sketch she was taunted by a naked Lexa in bed and how much she wanted to join her.

“Ok baby.”

One by one Clarke took her clothes off too, once the last article was removed she looked down at Lexa staring at her with so much love.

She understood what she felt and just let the moment be.

She took her favourite position and sat on Lexa straddling her, having no barrier between them felt extremely good, being so vulnerable and open with the person that means so much to you felt right.

“I love you,” Lexa repeated not getting tired of hearing it.

Lexa nestled herself into Clarke chest hiding her face, “I love you 3000,” she said to Lexa knowing it would have an effect on her.

“Stop it you can’t say that, now you going to make me cry, why would you do that,” Lexa muffled while squeezing Clarke's midsection.

“I’m sorry baby, but it’s true.”

“Ok, to make up for you making me an emotional mess right now, you could show me your drawing.”

Sure, Clarke reached without getting off to the book she left on the bed side table and gave it to Lexa, anxiously waited for her verdict.

“I don’t know if-”

“This is amazing,” Lexa said with astonishment with a tear falling down her cheek.

“Why are you crying?” she said as she wiped the tear off with her thumb.

“You just…come here,” Lexa pressed their lips together and she felt what Lexa was trying to say through the kiss and she understood.

“I don’t think I should show this to my parents,” Lexa joked.

Clarke laughed “Good idea, a nude drawing of you probably wouldn’t go down well with your mum so I’m fine with this being the one artwork I don’t share with the world.” She couldn’t imagine what their reaction would be if they ever saw this.

“If I could draw I would definitely have a drawing of you, but I can’t so a picture would be the next best option.”

“That can be arranged.” Clarke wiggled her eyebrows.

They laid down for a while and spoke about anything and everything while Lexa was drawing patterns into Clarke's back.

“I forget to say I’m sorry about what I did earlier.”

“What did you do?” So far Lexa has been nothing but great to her so what could she be sorry about she thought.

“Announcing that we are together, the way I did it.”

 _Ah_ that, “I know you didn’t mean to, but I would have done the same if the tables were turned and he was pestering you.”

“I know but, it was a shitty way of doing it.”

“Maybe, but now we don’t have to worry about it I guess, we can be open and not worry about what other were thinking, its done so there’s no point worrying about it.”

“I guess when you look at it like that, yeah, now I can kiss you whenever,” This was true, they can be open and free with their affection.

“And I get to squeeze your cute little butt whenever too.” As much as Clarke love Lexa's boobs her butt was pretty great too.

They both laughed, “Also I don’t know why we haven’t been fully naked before, because if I knew if it was like this I would have done it so much sooner,” Clarke added on.

“It takes as long as it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Whats are some things you want to do in your life time? a bucket list I guess
> 
> Mine: Travel more, Skydive, Have something published, help people, donate more, get more tattoos, there's alot more and probably will add to it.
> 
> (Bonus question, what tags do you think i should add to this fic)
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other work :)
> 
> A always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 KUDOS!!!!!!!
> 
> Also we made it to chapter 20!!!
> 
> Thank you so much, never thought I would get this far or get that many kudos.
> 
> A massive thanks to everyone that read this story and stuck with it, it means alot.
> 
> So here we go. Enjoy!

**Lexa**

She currently had Clarke nestled into her side watching tv, they came downstairs after a heavy naked make out session, they would have continued for god knows how long but they needed sustenance in their stomachs.

This day felt like a lot happened, firstly she felt sad that Clarke had to endure so much pain from home of being alone and having basically no mother figure, then the whole Finn thing. She was glad that it was over and that he would not be bothering either of them or anyone else in that matter.

But the big part that made everything else better was Clarke saying ‘I love you’ to her. It made Lexa's inside all fuzzy, those words made Lexa just about the happiest she’s ever been.

To top off it all of she got to see Clarke in her natural state, she was truly blessed that Clarke was her girlfriend. She would describe Clarke as a goddess living amongst mortals but if she ever voiced that aloud to other people she would be probably considered dramatic or a really big sap, but they never seen Clarke like she has. Lexa wanted her lips on every inch of her skin, same with Clarke's all over hers.

She also loved the moments like they were having now, where they just be cuddled up and do nothing but enjoying each other’s company.

She kissed Clarke on the temple, Clarke looked up at her and smiled then pushed herself up and gave her a chaste kiss and went back to watching whatever was on.

Lexa wasn’t really paying attention to the television, she was watching Clarke instead as it was far more pleasing to the eye and extremely entertaining. Her reaction to everything that was going on was great and also her commentary. Normally Lexa would hate people talking when watching but she didn’t mind when Clarke did it.

The sound of the front door made Lexa move her gaze from the blonde. It was her mother, she greeted her as well as Clarke. Her mum set her stuff aside and walked over to them.

“How are you guys doing?” she asked.

“Really well,” Clarke replied for the both of them.

“So, I got a phone call from Luna today,” _crap_ , she didn’t know how her mum would react to her getting in trouble. Honestly she forgot about it as it didn’t compare to what Finn did and also with the events that occurred after.

Lexa made her stoic face, “Before you say anything I don’t regret it he deserved it.”

“It’s not Lexa’s fault she was looking out for me,” Clarke chimed in, appreciating her support to make sure Lexa doesn’t get told off.

“I’m not mad,” Indra said.

That made Lexa falter, “You’re not.” Lexa frowned slightly.

“No, Luna explained to me what Finn done, what he said, I’m surprised you didn’t hurt him more actually.”

“Well Clarke stopped me,” Lexa was being honest, if Clarke didn’t stop her who knows what she would have done, she was scared by herself she just saw red and needed to pummel Finn.

“I’m happy that you did,” Indra thanked Clarke.

“Didn’t want her to get in trouble,” Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers, stroking the back of it with her thumb.

“Are you ok,” her mother asked Clarke.

Clarke inhaled then let out a breath and looked towards Lexa, “Yeah Lexa helped a lot, she was there for me.”

“Good,” her mum looked proud of her, which made Lexa happy.

“Are you really not mad that I punched someone?” still sceptical that she was fine.

“In this case, no I’m not mad. But in the future try not to use your fist, you’re an English student try to use words and outsmart them that would rile them up more,” Indra winked.

Lexa laughed “Ok,” she found it funny that her mum was telling her other ways to defeat someone. It did make sense with her being a lawyer.

“I’m going to get changed see you in a bit,” her mother placed a kiss on top of head then did the same with Clarke.

Clarke for a fraction of a second looked surprised then schooled her expression and smiled at the gesture.

When her mother walked out the room when Lexa asked, “Are you ok?” Making sure she was fine with that look she had a second ago.

“Yeah better than ok.”

Then Lexa remembered what Clarke told her about her own mother and it made sense why Clarke reacted to Lexa’s mom kissing Clarke head, she wasn’t used to a motherly affection she thought. That made Lexa heart break a bit, she held on to Clarke tighter.

“Good, I love you.”

“I love you too.” She can hear Clarke say that thousand times and still have the same effect as the first.

Lexa waited a beat before continuing, “I want you too know that it’s not just me that loves you, my whole family loves you too, I just want you to know that,” Lexa said honestly trying to show Clarke that she not alone and has people to fall back on.

Clarke's eyes watered and nodded, Clarke snuggled further into Lexa hiding her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck placing a kiss there.

Lexa didn’t feel the need to respond, this day definitely was a roller coaster ride of emotion for this girl and she hoped it ended on a good note.

The best part about Fridays is that Clarke doesn’t have to leave so she can enjoy this moment for a while with out the thought of saying goodbye.

Lexa threaded her hand through Clarkes head and started to massage it. Clarke let a light moan into her neck she could feel Clarke's breath, she had to hold a shudder.

“Feels nice, don’t stop” Clarke breathed out.

Lexa tried to shake the dirty thought that came to mind with the image of Clarke naked out of her head and continued the massage, but Clarke's moans still carried on.

“Clarke you have to stop,” Lexa said in a low voice trying to hide the affect it had.

“Stop what,” then another moan.

“That, the moan it’s making me…”

“Oh sorry,” Clarke placed her hand under her shirt on her bare skin this time making Lexa shudder.

“Not helping,” Clarke then traced her hand upwards until she had a hold of Lexa’s left breast.

“Better?” Clarke lips twitched upwards knowing the answer.

Lexa just gave her look as her response.

Clarke then started kneading them and it made Lexa release an involuntary moan, “Clarke.”

“I like how I can make you all flustered, I like how you react to my touch.” Clarke said in a husky voice making the heat rise between her thighs.

“Clarke, as much as I love this, maybe not now, my mum might be coming down any second,” Lexa rationalised but not wanting it to end either.

Clarke stoped and let go of her boob, but still kept her hand under her shirt, “I know your right, but you’re just irresistible I couldn’t help it.” 

“I know you’re the same, I’m doing all I can not to take you to my bedroom and kiss you all over,” Lexa confessed. Lexa went back to massaging her head trying to do something with her hands.

“You can’t say that and not do it.”

Lexa released a small laugh, “I know, but we’ve been hauled in my room all day, also I like doing this with you as well the other stuff.”

“Yeah, doing this is as much fun as the other stuff,” Lexa was delighted that Clarke felt the same.

Her mother came down and joined them watching the television, they chatted for a little and also talked about what happened more in depth about the situation; she was thankful that she didn’t scold her for her actions and had the same reaction as her aunt, That she didn’t condone violence but in this case she’d make an exception. She loved her mother for that.

She felt Clarke's breath even out on her neck, she looked down and saw Clarke nodding off. She must be tired and who would blame her, she let Clarke rest.

Lexa told her mum what Aunt Luna told her to tell her.

“I agree we should do a family dinner, you should ask Clarke to come along if you’d like.”

Lexa laughed gently trying not to wake Clarke up, the sisters thought alike, “Aunt Luna said the same thing, Great minds think alike,” she joked.

“Very true, you want help taking her upstairs,” her mother offered.

She looked down at Clarke again and saw how peaceful she was, she didn’t want to disturb her, “No it’s alright. We’ll just stay here for the night.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, maybe you could bring a blanket,” Lexa asked.

“I can do that.”

Indra went to fetch the blanket while Lexa laid down fully on the coach bringing Clarke with her, the movement made Clarke stir but she went back to sleep eliminating any space between them feeling Clarke's breathing on her cheek.

Her mum came back and covered them with the blanket.

“Goodnight sweetie,” she kissed Lexa forehead.

“Good night mum,” Lexa replied.

Then her mother placed a kiss on Clarke head “Good night Clarke.”

Clarke murmured a quiet good night back and snuggled in further, this made Lexa smile, Clarke was like a teddy bear which was funny because she’s been called that numerous times by said girl.

Her mum left them alone. Lexa didn’t go to sleep just yet she was thinking about a topic that’s been on her mind since the start of the year, her future, a topic that has been nagging at her. She knows what she wants to do but it would upset a lot of people and may hurt the school, but she needs to think about her own future and not the schools.

She was thinking about stepping down from soccer and focus more on the career path that she wants to do.

So, she decided that she would make the necessary changes and the necessary things to implement it in the coming weeks.

She was about to drift off when she felt Clarke’s hand came right back to her boob and rest it there, Lexa mentally shook her head and smiled, whether she was awake or sleep Clarke will always gravitate right back to her boobs.

She kissed Clarke's temple and whispered, “Goodnight my love,” and then let sleep overcome her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: I need a recommendation for a book, so what would you recommend? (can be any genre. fictional or non-fictional)
> 
> Mine: Im currently reading 'Sapiens A brief history of time' and will read 'Dune' after probably. So any recommendations would be great.
> 
> Again thank you for the 1000 kudos and thank you reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other works :)
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the book recommendations in the last chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Clarke**

This was the first day Clarke's been back at school since the whole Finn fiasco and she was getting irritated.

When she walked through the school more eyes were on her, that made her uneasy but then people started greeting her and saying hi to her. This wouldn’t be a problem normally but she didn’t know these people and they definitely didn’t know her.

She just nodded at them not greeting them back as she wouldn’t have spoken to them before so why change that now.

Lexa walked towards her, she must have seen a scowl on her face and asked what’s wrong.

“People are being friendly to me,” Clarke said.

“What’s wrong with that?” Lexa questioned.

“It’s because I’m dating you,” Clarke continued needing to vent and Lexa let her, she is appreciating her for letting her.

“Before anyone knew we were together they would have never spared me a second look let alone a first look and now that I’m dating the big shot in the school everyones saying hi and stuff.” Clarke expanded on why.

“And you don’t know if they are being genuine or not, yeah that is annoying. I’m sorry,” why was Lexa apologising it wasn’t her fault that she had a legion of people that wanted her or any sort of notoriety that came with it.

“Why are you sorry you did nothing wrong its them being the fake ones kissing up to me hoping to get to you, at this point I will probably also get hate from girls that are jealous that I’m with you and not with them or people in general that the new kid got close to you.

Lexa furrowed her brows, “I will not let that happen.”

Clarke reached for Lexa’s cheek and started stroking it calming her down, “I know, don’t worry about it, it won’t get to me I won’t let it.”

“If anyone bothers you please tell me, you don’t have to lie to me just to make me happy.”

“I promise, we’ve always been truthful to each other why start lying now.”

“Damn right,” Lexa smiled.

“So, when do you want me to meet you when you go and teach the kids the soccer lesson,” Clarke asked kind of looking forward to it.

“Clarke you don’t have to come with me.”

“I want to, you were in trouble because you were protecting me,” she reasoned.

“And I would do it again but that doesn’t mean you have to come.”

“Lexa, normally I would be going to your house afterschool. I also want to go see you play with the kids, and besides you did say I have the chance of joining the kindergarten team so I’ll be on their level,” Clarke winked.

Lexa laughed, “I said you might have a chance, they still might be better than you.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s butt making Lexa yelp, “I will get you for that.”

“And what will you do,” Clarke teased.

Lexa leaned in close, “I don’t know but you better watch your back.”

“I’ve been told I look good from the back so it would be a good view.”

“Boy do I know that,” Lexa closed the gap and started kissing Clarke.

As everyone knew about their relationship Clarke didn’t need the feel to hide it which she wasn’t in the first place, she didn’t want them to stop being themselves if she wanted to kiss her girlfriend she will and no one can stop her.

Clarke broke the kiss causing Lexa to chase her lips, Clarke giggled when Lexa pouted and leant her head against Clarke's shoulder.

“Is my poor baby upset she’s not getting her kisses,” Clarke cooed.

Lexa started kissing Clarke shoulder blade trailing up to the crook of her neck, Clarke let out a moan by the action.

Lexa smiled into her neck, “My work here is done,” she leaned back extracting her head from Clarke.

“Now I’m all hot and bothered,” the way the two of them have been acting around each other they both knew it’s a matter of time before they had sex, and to be honest Clarke doesn’t know if she could last any longer with the speed they were going.

“Just something to look forward to after.” Lexa smirked.

“You’re mean,” Clarke pouted.

Lexa winked at her, “Also we can’t be one of those couples that make out in the open where everyone can see.”

“I agree.”

Trying to get back on topic after the small make out sesh, “So should I meet you out front then walk together to the kid’s school?”

“Yeah that sounds good,” Lexa said without any resistance this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day was let’s say interesting for Clarke, people still gave her looks, and she heard whispers mostly bits and pieces but from what she could gather they were talking about her and Lexa. There were also mentions of Finn but mostly about her and Lexa being in relationship apparently that was the bigger topic out of the two.

When they stared at her she would stare right back, in turn they would just immediately face away making it seem like they weren’t doing in the first place. They weren’t fooling anyone.

Hopefully this whole thing would die down eventually, she didn’t want to be in the centre of attention and she knows that in a few days or so, something else major would happen and she’ll be forgotten about.

She was also thinking about what she said to Lexa earlier, if she didn’t go with Lexa to help teach, what she would be doing instead. She was right when she said that the past months that she’s been going to Lexa’s all the time. If she wasn’t doing that then she would be extremely bored, she could do some art but she didn’t want to be doing art at home where it’s a place that causes her sadness and misery nowadays.

Did Clarke consider home, home anymore? if you asked Clarke what home was to her a couple years ago she would have pictured her dad and her playing around the house joking laughing and all the fun times they had, she also would have seen the house filled with pictures of the their family and not plain like it is now.

But if you ask her now what she pictured home to be she see a different family she pictures Lexa, Indra Nyko and also Anya from the multiples time she spokes to her since the first introduction. but the dominant part of that picture was Lexa and in her arms mostly.

Clarke knew she was young but she could see being with Lexa for a long time.

But now she was at the school opposite hers with Lexa to help the younger students with some lesson of soccer.

She didn’t know what to expect but she definitely didn’t expect Lexa to be so good with kids.

As soon as they stepped on to the soccer field the kids surrounded Lexa and a cacophony of sounds that came with it.

“Lexa you’re here!”

“We haven’t seen you in ages!”

“Lexa! Lexa!”

“Yeah I know sorry about that, I’ve been kind of busy lately,” Lexa responded the crowd of children.

The other thing that surprised Clarke was that the kids and Lexa already knew each other and hung out before, she would have to ask her about that later she mentally noted.

Once the noise quietened one of the kids asked, “Who this?” getting Clarke's attention.

Lexa replied, “This is my girlfriend, Clarke.”

Couple of the kids awed making Clarke smile, she greeted them, “Hello, it nice to meet you all.”

They greeted back all at once, “Hello!” “Hi!” “You’re pretty.”

“Right everyone, get in positions,” Lexa ordered with her commander voice.

All the kids scrabbled in a line facing Lexa with their hands behind their backs trying to look serious but failing as they were smiling, the sight made Clarke giggle. They were like Lexa’s little warriors.

“Now we are going to do some drills they will include some dribbling, passing and maybe at the end…a game.”

At the mention of a game the kids cheered and bounced around making even Lexa crack a smile, but the kids quickly got back into formation again trying to emulate Lexa by being stoic.

The rest of the day the kids and Lexa were doing the practices and drill and when the game happened it went from an even sided game to everyone against Lexa with Clarke joining the kid’s side. But even having an army of kids Lexa did pretty well, it ended with Lexa being tackled to the ground and them hurdled on top of her, Clarke had the whole thing on film to show Lexa the adorableness of it all after.

During the whole thing Lexa explained how that all know each other.

Before this school year she would come here and hang out with the little ones during lunch, mostly to get away from people. She would play games with them sports what ever really. Lexa expanded by saying that the people who she hung out with before Clarke were tiring and just couldn’t be around them all day and the kids were a breath of fresh air, “Beside how can you not like them,” Lexa said.

This ‘punishment’ that was given by her aunt was basically what she was doing before but more in an official capacity.

When the lesson came to an end and everyone was saying goodbye to Lexa, one of the kids asked Clarke a question that made her eyebrows shoot up as she was not prepared for it.

“Are you two going to get married?”

Lexa chuckled hearing the question, she felt Lexa's arm wrap around her waist, “Maybe one day in a few years when we are older.” Lexa responded.

Clarke didn’t know if Lexa was being serious or not, she looked at Lexa and saw adoration in her eyes and Clarke relaxed back into her. The thing is Clarke could actually picture it too.

“Cooool!” the kid replied with the biggest smile and scampered off.

Clarke turned around to face Lexa and planted a kiss on her lips, “Let’s go home.”

Lexa smiled, “Okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were currently sat on Lexa's bed with Lexa sat behind her with her back against the headboard. Lexa had her chin placed on Clarke shoulder with her reading the book out loud to Clarke.

Clarke could listen to Lexa speak forever, it calmed and soothed her.

When Lexa finished a chapter Clarke asked, “Why the love of books?” Curious and also wanting to know more about Lexa.

“It was an escape, when I was younger, I couldn’t rely on people as you know something was bound to happen like people always leaving, but I could always rely on a book. It was a safe haven. You could be anyone when reading a book there’s this quote which I love, _A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies. The man who never reads lives only one - George R.R. Martin._ ”

“That’s a good quote.”

“Yeah. I agree with it, also life would be boring without stories.”

“Have you read all these books,” waving her hand around the room, as Lexa had hundred of books scattered around the shelves and desks.

Lexa laughed “No not all of them, probably like a little over a half to seventy five percent,” Clarke turned her head and looked confused as to why buy them if you haven’t finished reading them all.

Lexa saw the confusion on Clarke's face and kissed her temple, “I think there’s a word in Japanese tsundoku meaning buying books and not reading them letting it pile up on shelves or wherever.”

Clarke chuckled “There’s a word for everything.”

“Indeed, but I will eventually read them all.”

“That’s a lot of books,” marvelling a how long it would take with Lexa becoming busy with studies.

“Yeah it is, I was thinking in the future I would read them with my kid, read them to sleep, read for fun, things like that.”

Clarke chuckled again, “Our ch-your child would be super smart then,” Clarke tensed and slightly winced hoping Lexa didn’t pick on the slip, Clarke didn’t know why she said ‘our’, with her picturing of home and Lexa talking about marriage to the kids earlier, even her interacting with the kids she just couldn’t help imagine it.

Lexa held her tighter and said quietly close to Clarke ear with affection, “if we ever had a kid I’d hope they would also be artistic like you, and hopefully another would be sporty and likes to read like me or any combination really.”

Clarke relaxed, the talk of kids should not be what typical people their age should talk bout, it should be a scary topic but it seemed natural and right to talk about the future with Lexa. So why not entertain the idea and discuss about it more. It excited her about the possibilities she and Lexa have.

“How many are we talking?”

“What?”

“How many kids?” Clarke clarified.

“I always wanted a minimum two,” Clarke could agree to that, being an only child sometimes could be lonely and seeing how Anya and Lexa interacted with each other she would have liked to have that type of bond.

Clarke hummed in agreement, “Who would be carrying?”

“Maybe both of us, I want a mini Clarke, it would be so cute.”

“A mini Lexa would be adorable too.” Picturing Lexa carrying their baby made Clarke happy.

They stayed quiet at the thought and just enjoyed the idea. Lexa then started reading one more chapter.

After the chapter ended she put the book aside, “So, thanksgivings coming up is your mum going to be home for that.”

Clarke sighed, “She said she is. But I don’t know, I don’t believe anything she says anymore.”

“Your welcome here anytime.” Lexa stated.

Clarke turned her head once more and kissed her jaw, “I know, I’ll see what happens then I might take you up on your offer.”

Earlier she was thinking about what she considered home but now she was thinking about who she considered family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What fictional world would you want to live in or visit?
> 
> Mine: Anywhere that has magic. So like Hogwarts, Middle-earth etc. Also the place from Avatar that seemed cool. Ooh and Star wars, there's so many!
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other Works :)
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing well
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lexa**

Today Lexa was going to try and gradually step back away from soccer.

She told Clarke about the idea of not doing soccer anymore and she was supportive. Clarke only wanted what made her happy and if it was right for her.

She loved that Clarke didn’t talk her out of it or tell her if it was the right choice, she would have supported whatever she would have chose and she was grateful for it. She didn’t need someone to tell her what to do, just someone that was with her no matter what the outcome was.

But trying to change the whole dynamic of team, changing what was already an undefeatable team taking away a part of a cog and replacing it with a different system will be a whole different challenge.

She suggested to the team of why not make a different person in charge and be captain for the day, see how it will work out.

People looked at her like she was crazy, but she explained that, what would happen if she’s not there for a game for some reason and that they can’t always rely on Lexa to take charge and lead them.

Of course Nia was happy about the new changeup because it meant Lexa didn’t have control and so there was a chance for her to dictate the team. And Lexa made note to try and deter that from happening.

The rest of the team thought about it and could see her point on the matter, which was a good first step Lexa thought.

She was thinking about a suitable captain replacement and thought that there were loads of people that could be captain but ultimately in Lexa’s mind Octavia was her main choice as she was a good player, the whole team liked her and respected her which was key.

The problem was how she would implement Octavia being captain and her quitting amicably at the same time.

So, when she decided that Octavia should run today’s game her eyes went wide and tried to turn it down saying that it should be someone else instead.

After a bit of convincing and telling her that everyone would get there shot of talking the reins, Octavia reluctantly agreed, still not sure if she was right for it, but she still agreed to it which was good in Lexa’s book.

At first Octavia was not doing well, she was nervous and second guessing her moves. She understood why, the whole team was looking to you as you were captain.

She took Octavia aside and told her she had to be confident in herself and that she reflects the team, if she was nervous the team would be too. There’s no set manual to this thing, just do what feel right.

After that pep talk Octavia seemed better and the team responded as such. They still needed a bit more work but it could be done and that made Lexa hopeful for their future and hers.

Seeing Octavia take charge for the first time reminded her of her first time, and how her time was nearly coming to an end. It was time for someone else to take the spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How did everything go? Sorry I couldn’t be there me and Raven had a project that was due soon and needed to finish it.” Said Clarke.

Clarke and Lexa were currently in an ice cream parlour sat next to each other having a mini date, they haven’t had much time to have dates with school and that, so this was definitely well deserved in Lexa’s mind.

“It’s alright finishing your projects more important and It went well,” Lexa said, “Do you think I’m making the right choice? it might hurt the school.”

“It might but it would also affect you if you don’t leave, do you think you staying will be what is best for you, think about what your mother told me when I was not sure about my future,” Clarke was right in turn making her mother right too.

“Yeah, I’m trying to make it a smooth transition, so when I do eventually leave, they have the necessary tools to manage without me.” Lexa explained her thoughts.

“That seems like a good idea, but make sure you’re not putting too much pressure on yourself. The coach is there as well to help so it’s not all on you, remember that.”

“They just need a little a bit of work getting used to it, do you think I should tell them I’m leaving or wait until they are at a right level?” Lexa questioned to herself but also wanted Clarke's opinion.

“I don’t know how to answer that, maybe talk it out with the coach and see what’s the best course of action.” Clarke replied.

“I just don’t want everyone to hate me if everything goes wrong,” It was a thought Lexa had, she didn’t really care what other people thought about her, but she didn’t want to be blamed for the soccer team’s downfall either.

“They can never hate you, you gave all you had to soccer. You’re leaving for college next year and they would need to find a new team anyway, so you are doing what’s already going to happen. Besides you been doing this since your first year, you done this for so long you deserve a break,” Clarke reasoned.

“Your right.”

“Can I ask what prompted you to quit?”

“I just didn’t want soccer to define my life or future, I know I could get a scholarship in sports or go in that route and get an easy ride but I don’t want that. As you know I want to be an author or anything to do with English and soccer at the moment is getting in the way of that.” Lexa told Clarke her decision on why she was doing this.

Clarke took a hold Lexa's hand and gave it a squeeze, “I understand.”

Clarke made Lexa calm down about all the things that were going in her head, the doubts, the fear, all of it.

“After the next game I will tell people about my plan.” Lexa decided.

“And I will be by your side through it all.” Clarke reassured her that she wasn’t alone.

“I love you…” Lexa lightly laughed, “You got a bit of,” pointing at the ice cream on Clarke cheek smiling to herself at the image.

Clarke raised her hand to her cheek trying to wipe it off but failing, “Is it gone?” she asked.

Lexa shook her and leaned forward and licked the ice cream off her cheek, Clarke scrunched her face, “Babe my face is wet now.”

Lexa just laughed. “You should be used to it by now.”

Clarke face then morphed into something that looked like lust and said in a low voice, “What you making me wet?”

Lexa didn’t know what to say she stumbled over her words, “I uh I you uh.” How does Clarke reduce her into a mumbling mess with few words Lexa thought.

Clarke continued, “Because that what you do to me…a lot.”

“Clarke you can’t say that, we’re-”

“Why not, just telling the truth,” Clarke trailing her finger slowly up and down Lexa’s arm making the hairs stand up on her arm, making her shiver in the process.

The image of Clarke naked on bed came to Lexa’s mind and she couldn’t shake away that image, with Clarke's look in her eye, with Clarke stoking her arm and with what Clarke was saying.

“What do you say we leave this place and go to yours?” Clarke proposed.

Lexa looked at Clarke making sure she was saying what she thinks she was saying, “Are you sure because I don’t want you to think that you have to.”

“Lexa I’ve been sure for a while now, I love you and I want this, I’m ready,” Clarke being one hundred percent genuine in what she was saying. To be honest Lexa was ready as well.

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Do you have any tattoos? if not, do you want one and what would you have?
> 
> Mine: I have Lexa's back tattoo on my forarm. I have 'The Great Wave' on the other forearm. I have an owl on my shoulder blade and Roman numerals on my arm and I'm definitly getting more.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other works :)
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't been feeling that well for the past couple of days so there might be mistakes.
> 
> Also if you are not a fan of smut skip to the second part of the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Clarke**

After the ice cream parlour Clarke really wanted to get back to Lexa’s house for what might be their first time.

Clarke wished they took the truck as walking prolonged the process, making Clarke all jittery. Lexa sensing this took hold of Clarke's hand and bought it to her lips, “Soon.”

Clarke sighed, “Yeah, I really need you right now.”

Lexa smiled, “I need you too, how about we walk faster then.”

Instead of responding Clarke just picked up the pace, this made Lexa laugh at her impatience. It was true Clarke was impatient she wanted to get to the house so she could rip off Lexa clothes and be overcome by her.

The last few days they were more intimate than ever, with touches getting closer to the spots where Clarke needed touching and the way Lexa’s eyes are filled with lust. She knew that it was bound to happen soon. And soon seemed like today.

Clarke was slightly nervous and exited at the same time. Nervous because she wanted today to go perfect and that after today they relationship would change in some way. And excited because it was Lexa, she gets to have her first time with the person she loves. Lexa who’s caring, loving and every other good word that could be used to describe her.

When they reached the threshold of Lexa’s room, Clarke attacked Lexa’s lips as she couldn’t wait any longer, it was a fury of lips tongue and teeth.

But after the initial moment the kiss slowed down and turned heated in a different way, the kiss was long and deep with want behind them.

At the same time, they were taking each other’s clothes off whilst walking towards the bed.

Lexa leaned back from the kiss, making Clarke groan at the lack of contact.

“Wait,” Lexa said making Clarke opened her eyes, did Lexa not want this she thought.

“I just want you to know that we can stop whenever you want ok, if something doesn’t feel good or somethings wrong just say and I’ll stop,” She really loved this girl making sure Clarke was ok with everything.

“I’m sure, I want you.”

“And if something feels good and you want to continue you can always be vocal about that too.” Lexa added on with a smile.

“Come here,” she pulled Lexa with her making her fall on top of Clarke on the bed.

Lexa started kissing Clarke's jaw, trailing down to her breast. She took a nipple on her mouth swirling her tongue round it, making Clarke’s breath hitch. Lexa took her hand and started palming the other boob.

Clarke had to hold onto Lexa’s hair to ground herself so she doesn’t combust. “Lexa,” she let out.

Lexa sucked on it a final time before making her way to the other nipple doing the same thing with a bit more pressure.

“Lexa as much as I love that you love my boobs, I need you to touch me.” Clarke husked out, a little frustrated.

“Ok my love,” she gave her boobs one more long kiss making Clarke giggle, she knew Lexa had a thing for them with how much time she spent on them before.

Lexa went up and faced Clarke, “I love you.” Stroking her cheek.

Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes and said, “I love you too,” even in the situation they were in Lexa could make her into a puddle of feels in a second. “Please I need your touch.”

Lexa kissed her lips while her hand travelled along her skin, Clarke’s heartbeat was elevated as Lexa dragged her hand down between her breast, passed her mid-section and right where Clarke needed her most.

At the first touch, Clarke let out a relieved groan, “You weren’t lying when you said you were wet,” Lexa moaned back making Clarke need her more.

Lexa gently started exploring her folds making Clarke pant harder being lost within Lexa’s hands, “What do you need?”

“I need you inside,” Clarke breathed out, Lexa pushed a finger in causing Clarke to moan Lexa’s name louder, she gripped Lexa hair and brought her lips to hers to muffle her moans in case someone entered the house.

The thrust of her finger made Clarke squeeze her eyes shut enjoying the pleasure of it, “Open yours my love I want to see you,” she opened her eyes and saw lust and love staring right back.

She was close she knew she couldn’t last much longer, “Lexa” Clarke panted, “Lexa…fuck Lexa.”

She arched her back feeling her body about to give, Clarke gripped Lexa’s hair tighter pulling her back to her lips, “Let go,” Lexa said into her lips, making Clarke emit a guttural moan in to Lexa’s mouth as her whole body spasmed at the build up being released through her whole body.

Lexa slowed down her fingers bringing Clarke back down to earth. Lexa pulled her hand out and brought it to her lips, sucking on them clean, Lexa closed her eyes and breathed out through her nose. Clarke just watched the action whilst she tried to calm her heartbeat.

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Clarke loved that Lexa made sure she was fine, “Clarke.”

“No, you were perfect, you were more than perfect.”

“How was it?”

“It was amazing,” Clarke smiled, not believing what just happened.

Lexa frowned looking worried confusing Clarke, “Why are you crying?” was she crying. She reached up to her face and felt the wetness. She knew why she had tears.

“I’m happy,” that made Lexa smile, Clarke truly was happy, she shared something important with her love. Care and fondness shone in Lexa’s eyes, how can she not be happy and not have tears of joy.

“Me too,” Lexa replied. “Are you tired?”

“No,” Clarke arousal wiped out any tiredness she might have felt, she wanted to make Lexa feel what she made her feel.

She surprised Lexa by flipping them over so Clarke was now on top, “You ready for your turn,” Clarke said all sultry.

Lexa looked at her with desire and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were presently laid in bed after spending the last hour or two exploring each other’s body.

Clarke was laying on top Lexa, with their legs tangled together and the sheets fallen on to the floor. Lexa mindlessly drawing patterns into Clarke's bare back.

“You tired?” Clarke asked the same question Lexa asked before.

“Yes,” Lexa said making Clarke chuckle into her chest. “How can I not be, a great work out,” Lexa smiled.

“True, if you ever wanted me to work out this could be a form I could agree to,” and she would do it many times over just to witness Lexa be undone by her.

“Noted,” Lexa said, then in a gentle voice, “Thanks for being my first,” Clarke heart fluttered at that. They were each other’s first. First kiss, first girlfriend, first love, first time having sex, and many more firsts to come Clarke thought.

“Thank you for being mine, and hopefully my last.” She couldn’t imagine doing it with anyone else, she didn’t want to.

Lexa held her tighter, “I know your my last, I did promise to the kid at the soccer lesson that I’ll marry you, can’t break a promise now can we,” they both laughed lightly.

“You did,” there was the future talk again, she thought back to the last time that they were having chats about their future with the talks of kids and marriage.

“I never thought me moving to a whole new place can change my life so much.” Clarke thought out loud.

“You changed my life too, before you I was just surviving, just getting to the next day not enjoying school, but now both my school and personal life I can truly say that I enjoy it and all that is thanks to you. You are so important to me I can’t even explain it.” Lexa told her this before but hearing it again with all these emotion running through her made Clarke eyes water.

“I love you,” was all she could say without breaking down and crying. Lexa made Clarke feel safe, and that was proven again by the last couple of hours.

Lexa turned, as she was holding Clarke she turned too, they were now laying side by side facing each other legs still tangled. Looking into one and other’s eyes Lexa trailed her hand down to Clarke’s bum and pulled her closer both now sharing a breath, “Your intoxicating,” Lexa brushing her nose against Clarke's.

“What are you going to do about that?” Clarke challenged.

Lexa leaned in an inch away from her lips, “Make you…dinner,” Clarke pulled back looking at Lexa in disbelief. Clarke was blindsided by what she said, she hoped that she would say something else entirely.

“Can’t that wait,” Clarke moaned like a child.

Lexa put her legs over Clarke and got up so she was straddling her. At this angle Clarke could admire all the marks she left on Lexa’s body. She knew Lexa had a thing for Clarke biting her but she found out Lexa also had a thing of being marked by Clarke. Clarke also found it kind of hot leaving her mark on her perfect body. “Oh, I’m definitely going to carry on with what we did, but first we both need energy.” Lexa declared.

Clark huffed, “Fine, you’re right.”

“I know,” Lexa smirked

“Stop being smug,” Clarke ran her finger across Lexa side tickling her, making her squirm and get up, Clarke laughed, she watched Lexa walk all nude. Clarke bit her bottom lip, _All hers._

“You coming?”

“I will be,” she responded knowing exactly what she implied.

“How do manage to make everything dirty,” Lexa chortled.

“It’s you, you looking like that,” waving her hands motioning to Lexa’s whole body, “Can’t help it.”

Lexa walked to the door and unlocked it. “Lexa are you forgetting something,” Lexa turned to face her and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“What?” She questioned, Clarke smiled at how cute she looked.

“Urm let me see,” she pointed down at Lexa’s body, “Maybe clothes.”

Clarke saw Lexa's ears turn red realising she was about to walk down fully naked. “Right.”

She got up and joined Lexa in getting changed, before they headed down Clarke pulled Lexa close, and whispered into her neck with yearning, “After dinner your all mine,” she scratched her teeth against Lexa’s pulse point, “Every inch of you, mine.”

Lexa shuddered under Clarke's touch, “All yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What superpower would you want?
> 
> Mine: The usual flight or teleport, or even Luck if you want to count that as power.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other works :)
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay the past two weeks I have not been feeling 100%
> 
> But anyways, we are on chapter 24 and one thing you should know about me is that 24 is my favourite number.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lexa**

Lexa couldn’t be happier with how the week was going. Lexa and Clarke had their first time together and it was better than Lexa expected, to be fair Lexa didn’t know what to expect, she would be lying If she said she hadn’t thought about it and what it would be like.

After dinner they consummated more and was glad that her parents were busy that night with work as they did not leave her room.

Clarke was so tired by the end of it that she had to stay over, but that’s not the main reason she stayed over, she said she wanted to spend the night and wake up in her arms, share the morning after too instead of doing the walk home, she wanted to make this moment special. And Lexa couldn’t agree more, waking up with Clarke in her arms was one of the best things about getting up in the morning.

One thing she loved is that her parents don’t question that Clarke stays over ever, they love her as much as Lexa does and knows enough about Clarke's home life to let Clarke stay over as much as she liked.

When both of them woke from their slumber they just stayed in bed basking in the moment.

“Hi,” Lexa said when she saw Clarke's eyes flutter open.

“Hi,” Clarke smiled.

Clarke shuffled closer to snuggle more.

“No regrets?” Lexa asked making sure everything was fine and that Clarke was fine with what they did.

“Never,” Clarke traced Lexa's jaw with her nose, Lexa relaxed. She knew Clarke was ok with it but hearing it out loud, she kind of needed confirmation and reassurance. Clarke continued, “How would you feel if we skipped school and stayed here all day.”

Lexa was tempted…Lexa was really tempted, how can she not be with the girl she loves in her arms in bed enjoying the moment of bliss.

Lexa groaned and buried her head in Clarke's mane, “You don’t know how bad I want to do that.”

“So why not.” Clarke started kissing her jaw tempting her even more.

Lexa closed her eyes enjoying the gentle touches, “I have practice and if I want to quit soon I need to go to them,” She reasoned.

Clarke sighed, “Your right plus with exams and that it probably wouldn’t be best and my mum would probably hate me more than she already does if I skip.”

Lexa frowned like she normally does when Abby was the topic, she will never understand that woman. Lexa just held her tighter hopefully making the thoughts of her mother disappear from Clarke's head, she didn’t want Clarke's mother to ruin the moment.

“Thank god it’s Friday,” Clarke smiled into the cook of Lexa’s neck when Lexa said that.

“Yeah, that means more cuddles and sleep after.”

“Lucky me, I don’t know how this arrangement happened but I’m so so so glad it did.”

Clarke chuckled into Lexa’s neck, “Me too.”

Moments like these made Lexa think of a future of coming home to Clarke, getting to sleep together every day and Lexa couldn’t wait for that to happen.

Lexa turned her head and looked into Clarke eyes for a second before giving her first kiss of the day. As the kiss progressed Lexa bit down on Clarke's bottom lip tugging it as the pulled back eliciting a moan from Clarke.

Clarke wrapped her arm round Lexa and held her tighter, “Nope, I’m keeping you in bed and you can’t do anything about it,” Clarke stated.

Lexa Laughed at her antics, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah nothing.”

Lexa got up and lifted Clarke with her making her yelp, Clarke wrapped her legs round her waist so she doesn’t fall. Lexa made her way to the bathroom.

Clarke pouted and mumbled, “I forgot you were strong.”

Lexa placed her on the bathroom counter and handed her, her toothbrush.

“Fine you win, happy,” said Clarke.

Lexa just smiled as they went through their morning routine and headed off to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa continued her plan of trying to make the soccer team good while she did less. It was getting there. She knows the team are confused as to why she was doing this and it did come to mind that Lexa should tell them that she was quitting, but she didn’t want to bring morale down when practicing. The coach also agreed on her sentiment.

Telling the coach about leaving was hard, but he understood. Soccer wasn’t her future and he would help make the transition smooth he promised.

The one person that was happy about it all was Nia. Nia was thrilled that Lexa was doing these drills and the coach was fine with Lexa not doing much in terms of control.

Lexa was still uneasy of the idea of Nia being captain she was more of a dictatorship that tried to control everyone while she gets most of the rewards by scoring all the goals.

This made her wonder why she tolerated Nia all these years, she wished she could have left that group of people earlier.

She looked to the stands and saw Clarke drawing in her sketchbook, Clarke stayed behind during all her practices, she said it was because she can have more time to draw. Lexa believed her on that, but she also knew it was because Clarke can see her in her soccer kit being all athletic and that was a slight turn on for Clarke, indicated by the big make out sessions that transpire after practices normally.

Lexa wasn’t complaining.

At that moment she didn’t care if she broke her commander façade in front of the team, she blew Clarke a kiss and went back to practice.

When practice was over she and Clarke headed out.

“It’s looking good.” Clarke said.

“Yeah I think they will be all set the game after next.”

“When are you going to tell them?” Clarke asked.

“Probably the game after thanksgiving,” Lexa thought about this a lot and decided with the help of the coach this was the best course of action.

Clarke took Lexa hand and brought it up to her lips.

Lexa smiled at her then looked out in front of her, she scrunched her eyebrows and frowned in confusion at what she saw, “Is that my dad’s truck?” She wondered if her dad was picking her up, she didn’t tell him to.

“Yeah it is,” Clarke agreed.

When the door opened a figure came out. It was Anya. Lexa immediately sprinted and launched herself at her wrapping her arms around her neck, “Anya!”

Anya stumbled back a few steps but stayed upright. “Hey squid,” she laughed.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, it wasn’t that she wasn’t happy to see her, she was extremely happy, just surprised that’s she’s here right now.

“Thought I would come back early.”

Lexa pulled back and saw Clarke walking up to them.

“It’s finally nice to meet you in person,” Clarke smiled, not nervous at all.

“You too, come here”, Anya gave Clarke a big hug, the sight warmed Lexa’s heart. Clarke, herself and Anya spoke multiple times since the first chat. And seeing them in person together made all the puzzle pieces finally fall into place, this is what she wanted, all her favourite people meeting each other.

Anya had said to Lexa that she liked Clarke and getting Anya’s approval meant a lot to Lexa as she looked up to her.

“We did say we would make plans, so why don’t I treat you all to food.” Anya suggested.

“That would be great I could definitely use some food.” She was always peckish after soccer.

“Clarke you in?” Anya asked her.

“For sure, I just need to get changed.”

“I can drop you off at your house.” Anya offered.

“No, it’s alright I got clothes at Lexa’s,” Clarke responded.

This comment made Anya raise an eyebrow, Lexa blushed a bit, Anya didn’t say anything about it and just said “Ok.”

They all got in the truck and drove to the house. They talked about Anya and how she was doing in college. Lexa still couldn’t believe that her sister was here, she thought she wouldn’t be able to make the holiday or that she would come last minute.

Lexa and Clarke went to her room to get changed. “Your sister coming was definitely a shock.” Clarke said while going to the wardrobe.

“Tell me about it, but I’m super happy that you two got to meet in person.”

“I agree.”

They quickly got changed and went down to meet Anya so they can head off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The food was good, but the company she had was way better.

“So, which college are you going to? You applied yet?” Anya asked while they were eating.

“Yeah we have, but we decided not to tell each other where,” Lexa responded to Anya.

Anya looked confused. “Why?”

“We didn’t want to influence the other person’s choice on where so we can just be together, instead you know, do what’s best for ourselves,” Clarke explained further.

As much as she would have loved to go the same place as Clarke it made sense, they didn’t know what the future holds and they couldn’t base the future of their education on the relationship.

It would suck if they didn’t go to the same place, but they had a strong enough relationship that they could survive it.

“That’s very mature of you two,” Anya looked impressed.

“Thank you, but if we do go to the same place we were hoping to get a room together.”

Lexa smiled, Lexa had already thought about this, living with Clarke and being all domestic was something Lexa wanted.

“Well good luck, hopefully it works out.” Anya wished them and Lexa knew she meant it.

“So, Clarke what’s your plans for thanksgiving,” Anya changed the topic.

“It’s just me and my mum,” Clarke said with no real expression and she could see that she started to build her walls around herself.

“If you want you two can join us,” Anya offered trying to be nice.

“No that’s fine.”

“Really it no trouble I’m sure Mum and dad will-”

Lexa interrupted knowing Clarke really didn’t want to have this conversation, “Anya, how long you staying for?” Lexa gave Anya a look saying, ‘cut it out’.

Thankfully Anya got the hint and went with the change of subject.

She stayed engaged with Anya, she felt Clarke’s hand take hers and gave it a squeeze to say, ‘thank you.’ She squeezed back in response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anya and Lexa were currently in Anya’s room sitting on her bed back against the wall. Clarke was having a shower at the moment leaving the sisters alone to talk.

“So, what was all that about when we were having food,” Anya filled the silence.

“What do you mean?” Lexa tried to play it off.

Anya gave her a look, “You know what I mean, when I mentioned Clarke and her mother joining us. You got all protective while she tried to avoid it.”

Lexa let out a breath, “They don’t have the best of relations,” She told Anya.

“Like how?” Anya inquired further.

Lexa didn’t how much she should reveal as it wasn’t hers to talk about, but also on another note another person would be in Clarke’s corner.

“Her mother works a lot causing her to neglect Clarke a lot, and a bunch of other things,” Lexa grinded her teeth trying not to get angry at the thought of Clarke’s mother.

“Have you met her?”

“No.”

“No? I thought you and Clarke were close and serious, you haven’t met the parents yet?” Anya looked confused and Lexa understood why she was.

“We are serious,” Lexa stated making that was hundred percent clear. “Clarke doesn’t want me to,” Anya still looked confused, Lexa sighed and continued, “Her mother is a massive homophobe and she’s not out to her for that specific reason. She also doesn’t want me to be subjected to her mother and have to pretend that we are not in a relationship. She’s also controlling of Clarke's future.”

It’s also good that they never meet as Lexa would have some choice words to the person that doesn’t care about their daughters wellbeing, Lexa knows first-hand what’s that like from experience and she hated that Clarke had to go through that after everything that happened to Clarke in the past couple of years.

“Oh Lexa, sorry. I didn’t know, hopefully Clarke doesn’t hate me for pushing it,” Anya genuinely looked sorry.

“No, she doesn’t hate you, your too cool to hate.”

Anya smiled, “True, you got a good one with her. You two are truly made for each other from what I could see.”

Lexa was happy from the comment making her ears turn a shade of red, “Thanks.”

She rested her head on Anya’s shoulder, “Of course you would find your soulmate in your first relationship.” Anya laughed to herself.

Soulmate, she liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Continuing on from the last question I asked, if you had super powers would you use it for good or evil, hero or villain?
> 
> Mine: I would try and use it for good but also use it for personal gain as well. For example, With teleportaion I would use it for space travel and help take things to the Space station, the moon or mars etc, but I would probably charge a price for it. And obviously if I could do good with powers I would do it. So overall a hero but probably a hero for hire sort of like Jessica Jones.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other works :)
> 
> As Always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a rough outline of where the story will go and story points that will come up. But not sure how many chapter there will be left.
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well and are happy.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Clarke**

Thanksgiving was here and Clarke decided to use her dad’s recipe to make some pumpkin pie. She thought if her mother was going to be at this holiday and not flake on her she could do something nice, but like usual she was just waiting for the moment everything goes to shit.

Clarke was in the kitchen mixing things together when she got a facetime call, she looked at her phone and smiled, it was Lexa. She answered and placed it against an object so she didn’t have to hold it and continue baking while talking.

When the Lexa’s image came to the screen Clarke mouth was just opened in shock, it looked like Lexa just came out of the shower and only had a towel to cover her body. She was playing dirty.

“Hey baby,” Lexa greeted her.

“No.”

“No what?” Clarke knows Lexa knew what she was doing.

“You can’t call me looking like that, it must be a crime,” Clarke elaborated.

Lexa laughed, “Sorry I really wanted to see you.”

“Oh, trust me I want to see you too,” Clarke groaned, oh how she wished she was with Lexa right now at this moment with Lexa practically naked.

“Oh really?” Lexa raised an eyebrow, “Wait is your mum there?” She then asked.

Clarke raised her eyebrow in turn, “What do you think?”

Lexa frowned a little, “Right,” then she had a devilish grin, “If that’s so,” Lexa then let go of the towel revealing Lexa fully nude.

Clarke groaned again, “Babe.” Definitely playing dirty as she couldn’t strip off in her kitchen to tease her back.

“What?” Lexa said all innocent knowing exactly what she was doing.

“You know what,” Clarke pouted like a child.

“I’m just getting changed,” continuing with the act.

“Yeah, yeah,” she could stare at that body all day.

“So, what are you doing?” Lexa asked.

“Baking some pies.”

“Nice.”

“It’s my dad’s recipe, hopefully I can make it right,” Clarke wanted to honour her dad in some way in this holiday, as it was would be the first thanksgiving without him and making this pie would make it seem like he was with her still.

It also helped Clarke remember all the past thanksgiving they had and it made Clarke all happy remembering the good times.

Lexa smile turned gently, “You will.”

“If I make this pie and she doesn’t attend I’m going to be…” Clarke closed her eyes and release a long breath, “I’m not even mad anymore, it’s the norm now. It seems like I’m the one making all the effort while she does nothing.”

“I hate that you have to feel that. You shouldn’t have to go through that.”

“Just a half a year left then I’ll get to leave this house, but anyway, changing the subject to something happier, Christmas is coming up do you want anything in particular?” Clarke asked.

“Just you and I cuddled up drinking hot coco watching movies.”

Clarke looked at Lexa with so much love, “That’s a given, but anything else.”

“Surprise me.”

“Alright, same with me, surprise me too.” Clarke had a few ideas of what to get Lexa, she wanted their first Christmas to be special. She knows that Lexa would be happy with whatever she got her but Clarke wanted to do something to show how much the girl meant to her. Clarke was thinking about doing maybe a painting/drawing of Lexa or something on the lines of that.

“First Christmas together,” Lexa marvelled out loud.

“First of many.” Clarke smiled.

“Truer words than ever. How’s the baking going?”

“It’s going well, luckily I helped make some with dad before so it won’t be that hard.”

“Is the recipe a secret that if anyone knew they would have to be killed?” Lexa joked.

“It’s a family secret recipe, yes.”

Lexa laughed, “Thought so, so I will be eradicated if I knew.”

“No. I’m going to tell you the recipe,” Clarke said in a soft voice.

“It’s a family recipe though,” Lexa looked confused.

“Exactly,” Clarke said trying to get her point across.

“Oh…I love you,” Lexa then huffed.

The sight made Clarke giggle, Lexa puffing her cheeks like a child not getting their way. It was cute, “Why are you huffing?”

“I can’t kiss you right now with you saying things like that,” Lexa explained.

“Don’t worry I got a great view,” Clarke smirked. And oh boy was it a great view.

“Oh really, at least someone is rewarded…and I feel the same about the family thing.”

“Good,” honestly she was glad Lexa and she felt the same with each other, it wasn’t a one-sided feeling, “Care to keep me company while I make this pie.”

“Always, but let me get changed it’s getting cold.”

Clarke chuckled, “Alright.” As much as she wanted Lexa to stay naked, she would rather want Lexa to be comfortable more.

They talked about a lot while Clarke made her two pies, her and Lexa talked about things like Anya, her parents and a bunch of other stuff.

“That looks good,” Lexa’s mouth was salivating.

“If you’re lucky I might save you a piece,” which she was going to do anyway, that’s why she made a second pie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silence.

That what the current scene was around the dinner table.

With her mother on one end of the table and Clarke on the other, the furthest they could possibly be sat.

They just ate in silence, Clarke once again tried to start conversation during the dinner but her mother wasn’t taking part in any of it instead she just gave closed ended answers that lead nowhere.

Then out the silence she heard a phone go off, it was her mothers. Clarke knew what it was before her mum even needed say it.

Clarke's mum looked at her phone and said, “There’s something that came up at work, they need me.”

“Ok.” What else could she say, it’s not like she would listen anyway and if she did try to argue her mum would just say she would be stopping her from helping someone’s life. It was a lose-lose situation.

The thing that made Clarke even more upset about this was her mother looked relived when she got the message, she actually smiled and looked happy.

What did she do to deserve this? she thought.

As soon as her mum left Clarke just cleaned the table and put everything away, packing the food for later. There was no point having a family meal without the family.

After the clean-up her phone pinged indicating she got a message.

_Lexa: How’s it going?_

Clarke sighed she wasn’t going to lie to her girlfriend, so she told the truth.

_Clarke: She left for work, I should of known it was too good to be true._

Instead of Lexa texting back she called, Clarke answered it immediately.

“You’re coming over,” Lexa stated, leaving no room for argument.

“What?”

“You’re going to come over and have dinner with us.”

Clarke didn’t want to ruin Lexa’s family dinner with her problems so she tried to turn it down.

“Lexa don’t worry about it, you have fun with your family I really don’t want to impose.”

“Clarke Elizabeth Griffin you’re going to come over or I’ll get my mother on the phone and you know she would say the same thing,” Lexa said sternly.

Clarke knew that there was no arguing with the lawyer, she could literally convince Clarke to do anything.

“Alright, alright you win, I’ll be over soon.”

She could picture Lexa smiling all smugly, “Good, I love you.”

Clarke smiled, “I love you too.”

She hung up the phone and went to get ready.

She decided to also take one of the pies she made as at least someone would get to enjoy her dad’s recipe and not let it go to waste.

When she arrived at the house she was greeted with a hug from Lexa, “I’m glad you’re here it felt weird without you here.”

Clarke melted into the hug, she understood what Lexa meant and warmth filled her body.

Nyko looked interested in the pie, Clarke passed it over telling him it was homemade using a family recipe, and he was delighted. He ruffled Clarke's hair as a response.

Indra also gave Clarke a hug, “Happy your here, now the whole family is here come on let’s eat.”

When Indra said that it did make Clarke eyes tear up. Hearing it from Lexa’s parents was a whole new different kind of feeling as it wasn’t just Lexa who felt like that.

Maybe she was spending thanksgiving with the right people after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: A classic, Would you rather know when you are going to die or how?
> 
> Mine: I would rather know when, as I would always be paranoid with the how and always be on edge. But if I knew when I could relax and enjoy life until that day comes.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other works :)
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but hope you like it anyway.
> 
> How is everyone doing? hope you are all doing great :)
> 
> I dont know how it is where you guys are from but in England it is really hot and that is not normal. I'm enjoying it while it last.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lexa**

Lexa shouldn’t be happy that Clarke was here and not with her mother but she was, she was beyond happy and some sort relieved that Clarke would spend thanksgiving with people that loved her, cared about her, treated her well and actually gave a damn about her.

Clarke was sat next to her on her left on the table while the family were talking and laughing among themselves.

While they were eating Clarke and Lexa were holding hands throughout the whole dinner. Again, she was grateful Clarke was lefthanded and she was righthanded and could do other things while holding hands.

This was the first time Clarke was eating with Lexa’s whole family, with her sister and parents together and she fitted in perfectly.

“Clarke this pie is something else,” her dad praised while stuffing his face.

Lexa chuckled at the big child.

“Thank you, seems like I made it right.” Clarke said.

“It’s truly delicious, you did well,” Lexa added on knowing that Clarke did her dad justice with the cooking and knowing how much it meant to her.

Clarke brought Lexa’s hand to her lips and pressed it against her lips, “Thanks,” she whispered into the back of her hand.

“This is too much sweetness,” Anya feigned disgust when really she didn’t mean it and that she was glade that Lexa was happy.

“Oh yeah, we can definitely turn it up a notch if you want,” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“No, definitely not I have enough sweetness with this dessert,” Anya replied quickly.

They all laughed.

“Thought so,” Clarke stuck her tongue out at her.

Lexa was impressed that she could hold her own against Anya.

“By the way I called Astrid earlier to talk about the placement,” Clarke announced to the table.

“Really,” Lexa replied perking up at the news, Clarke nodded.

“That’s great honey, I’m happy for you,” Lexa’s mum smiled.

“Thank you again for making this possible.”

Indra waved her off, “It’s all you, your work made an impact.”

“I still can’t believe I get to work for one of my heroes,” Lexa could see that Clarke was still shocked from the whole ordeal, and to be fair Lexa understood why. If someone she looked up to asked her to work with her or even acknowledged her she would be the same as Clarke right now.

“Believe it,” said Lexa.

“What’s happening?” Anya asked looking confused, Lexa remembered that Anya wasn’t there when the whole thing happened and she forget to mention it to her, she felt a little bad for that.

“Oh right, you know I took Clarke to Astrid’s gallery on our first date,” thinking about that day flooded Lexa’s mind with good memories, a lot happened that week, she told Clarke how she felt, they had their first kiss, they had their first date and she asked Clarke to be her girlfriend. She will never forget that week and especially that day.

“Yeah,” Anya responded.

“Well mum over here showed Astrid some of Clarke's work and during the date she offered Clarke an internship sort of thing.”

“No way, that’s great,” Anya beamed.

“Thank you,” said Clarke

“Astrid is a big deal.” Anya stated.

“I know,” Clarke responded once again looking ecstatic about the whole thing.

To be honest Lexa didn’t know much about Astrid Fethowin, she should research about her, she thought as it would be embarrassing if she said something wrong in front of the women and also she wanted to know more about Clarke's world.

But one thing Lexa was worried about is when Abby will find out that her daughter was not going to become a doctor, she would need to talk to Clarke about that as her mother would eventually find out, but for now Lexa stored that thought away as she didn’t want Clarke’s mood to go down.

“So, when are you going to start?” Nyko asked.

“Soon and the best part is that it’s a paid internship and not paid by exposure.”

Lexa was thrilled for Clarke, Astrid didn’t exploit her following and notoriety with a promise of exposure instead of being paid like most people would do to small up and coming artist. Astrid was one of the good ones paying people for their hard work.

“I got myself a sugar mamma,” Lexa smirked.

Clarke laughed and playfully slapped Lexa’s shoulder, “Yeah, yeah only if you behave.”

Lexa chuckled and look back at everyone and they were all donning smiles reacting to Clarke and Lexa.

Lexa blushed forgetting that they were all listening.

Anya leaned in and whispered to her ear, “Don’t be embarrassed it was cute.”

Lexa gave a slight nod acknowledging her. She didn’t know why she was embarrassed she shouldn’t be, all her family was supportive and she was grateful for that.

Thankfully the conversation flowed from their and they continued on.

“One thing I’m thankful for this year is this pretty lady right here,” Lexa looking over Clarke.

Clarke blushed.

“I can agree to that Clarke has been a great addition,” Indra added on with Nyko nodding in agreement.

Clarke blushed harder and said, “I can say the same with you all, I’m truly grateful for you guys being in my life.”

The next conversation on from that was Lexa telling her mum and dad what she told Anya of their plan of not telling each other of where they were going and she also agreed it was good move and that it will help make the decision, as it will be one less factor to think about. Ultimately they would both support wherever the girls went, it didn’t matter where it only mattered that it was where they both wanted to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day Lexa was laid in bed discarding her sweatpants, remaining in just her underwear and tank top. Clarke at that moment was in her bathroom getting ready for bed. Waiting for Clarke, Lexa had her phone out scrolling through just passing the time.

Lexa wasn’t really a social media person, she would occasionally post pictures of herself, but mostly she would post pictures of flowers.

Clarke would post mostly her art, she said it was an outlet to express her art and herself and it was a way to let it out in the world, recently she has also been posting pictures of Lexa. The last post of Clarke's was a video of them, Lexa pressed play.

_Clarke was straddling Lexa, Lexa covered her face with her hands while Clarke was teasing her, “Clarrrke,” Lexa whined._

_“What?” Clarke giggled._

_“You know what,” Lexa crossed her arm and tried to look all serious at her._

_You could hear Clarke behind the camera saying, “Aww look at you trying to be all serious when we all know your just a teddy bear.”_

_“Am not,” Lexa maintaining her seriousness, but it wasn’t helping with the pout she was doing._

_“A cuddly, cute teddy bear,” Clarke prodded Lexa’s side trying to get a reaction, secretly Lexa like it._

_“Clarke I’m warning you.”_

_“Or what?”_

_“Or this,” Lexa then started tickling her sides, the camera started shaking lightly until Lexa took hold of it and started filming Clarke while still tickling her._

_“Babe, Lex!” Clarke laughing and squirming._

_“You yield!” Lexa asked._

_“Yes yes!”_

_“Good,” Feeling triumphant she laid next to Clarke, Clarke took the phone back and pointed it at Lexa looking lovingly back._ That’s how the video ended.

The last thing Lexa posted on her account was Clarke's attempt at soccer after the first game she watched her play where they hung around and played for a bit after. It was a while ago but it was still a fun memory seeing Clarke doing a celebration from scoring so close to the goal, mimicking the crowd and ending it with a celebratory kiss.

Lexa wanted to post something new to show how thankful for she was for Clarke and to show the world how much she means to her.

Lexa looked through her photos to choose, she has a lot of pictures of them together. Clarke and her had rule of what pictures not to post, of course not posting the risqué pictures they kept that in a password protected folder in their respective phones as it was for their eyes only, and the second part wasn’t really a rule but they agreed to themselves that they didn’t want to post the very first picture they took of each other in the bed, as it felt like that moment started their whole relationship.

Also, it was the first time that Clarke fully showed her personality to Lexa by being the confident self she knows Clarke to be.

Lexa finally decided that she wanted to post the picture that was taken on their first date in front of Clarke's favourite painting as that also held significance to them.

She wrote the caption _There aren’t words to describe how much this girl has brought happiness to my life, all I can say is that I love you._

She also added a comment on the post tagging Astrid thanking her for taking the photo as she wanted to give credit where credit is due as Lexa has stated before it was a great photo.

Thirty seconds later her phone pinged, when she looked at it said that Astrid had followed her and that Clarke left a message saying _I love you 3000_ with a heart emoji.

Lexa smiled and shook her head as Clarke was literally in the other room in the bathroom.

Out of nowhere she heard Clarke say, “Holy Shit!”

Lexa immediately got worried that something happened, but then Clarke stumbled out wearing a t-shirt and in her underwear, Clarke went in wearing sweats, she must of took them off.

“What?” Lexa said worryingly.

“Astrid followed me!”

Lexa relaxed, “Yeah same, that’s nice of her.”

“Astrid _followed_ me,” Clarke said again trying to get her point across to Lexa, but Lexa wasn’t getting it, she didn’t get the big deal, Clarke and Astrid were going to be working together.

Clarke groaned and said, “Come with me.”

“Okay?”

Clarke went and got Lexa's pants off the floor and wore them instead of getting her own from the bathroom and waited by the door for her.

“You’re wearing my pants.”

“Going to the bathroom would have been too long, now come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“To Anya to help explain.”

“Ok.”

They both exited her room and walked into Anya’s.

Anya was in her bed and looked up when they walked in, “So what do I owe the pleasure, and why are you in your underwear?” She asked Lexa.

“She took mine.” Lexa said nonchalantly.

“Why?”

“I left mine in the bathroom and I needed to come here quick,” Clarke explained like that explained everything and by the look on Anya she just found the response funny.

“Ok?”

“That’s not the point, Astrid followed me on Insta.”

Anya’s face beamed, “That’s great.”

“I don’t see the big deal you have her phone number, you can literally talk to each other when ever,” Lexa said.

Clarke looked at Lexa and said, “I know but that’s privately and this is her supporting me publicly.”

Anya added on, “Astrid has like ten million followers,” Lexa's eyes bugged out at that information, she didn’t get a chance to look her up. She didn’t know she was that big of a deal, “And you could probably count the number of people she follows on both hands, so following Clarke is like a seal of approval.”

“Wow that’s great babe when you put it like that it is major,” she gave Clarke a quick peck on the lips.

“Thanks,” Clarke smiled at her.

“Guys as much I love this cute fest can you take it somewhere else,” Anya pleaded but with a smile on her face.

Lexa cheeks were turning red, “Right, goodnight.”

When they walked back into Lexa's room Lexa headed for her bed. Behind her she heard the door close and it being locked.

She looked back and saw Clarke’s face wear a smirk, Lexa knew what that smirk entailed.

Clarke sauntered over and gently pushed Lexa back onto the edge of the bed making her sit down and Clarke straddled her.

“Today has been great day despite the middle part, thank you for inviting me and forcing me to come over,” Clarke stroking Lexa’s side up to the back of her neck holding her face.

“Always, like I said it felt weird without you here.” Lexa trying not to let Clarke touch affect her as much but failing miserably.

Instead of responding Clarke slowly brought their lips together and whispered, “I want to show you how thankful I am.” She pushed Lexa down so she was laying down fully on the bed and start trailing kisses down her body until she was situated between her thighs, pulling her panties down in the process.

“Do you want me to show you how thankful I am?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked down at Clarke and felt her giving light kisses on her thighs, but not making contact in the place where she needed it most, until Lexa nodded and husked out, “Yes.”

“Okay then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: If they asked you to go to Mars and that you would survive the trip would you go? Lets say it is livable.
> 
> Mine: I think I would, I'm not really sure, Earth is pretty great and I haven't really seen everything on this planet, but a whole new world also sounds appealing.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other works :)
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised it has been a little over 7 Months since I started this story. Wow!
> 
> Thanks for the people that has stuck with this story and are enjoyig it. Also to the people who read it but found it was not for them, thank you for giving it a chance.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Clarke**

School so far for Clarke has been okay.

People weren’t staring at her as much, the news that Lexa had a girlfriend and it was the new girl died down, people didn’t bother her as much anymore too. She still got the occasional sneers from Nia for some reason but she did not let that get to her as she did nothing wrong.

She’s been doing more art lately, most of the time she would do them at Lexa’s house as if she was caught doing them in her house she would be in trouble. But there was one piece where she had to do at home and was willing to risk it as it was a Christmas present she was making.

School work wise, she wasn’t lagging behind. She had a good flow, her and Lexa always do work together, normally people would think that would be a distraction and that there’s no way that work would be done with them alone together. And she understood why because look at Lexa, how can anyone concentrate with her around.

But they do get work done, they had a system. That system was that there was massive reward at the end of the study session, usually a make out session or Lexa cooking her food or watching tv together cuddling against the couch and sometimes her favourite is when Lexa reads to her with her head on her lap, massaging her scalp.

She had an incentive to work hard, to work for her future to be sustainable in her field of work and also to have more time with her girlfriend. Clarke would never say which one had more precedence out loud, in her head she thought she didn’t need a degree for art, it would help to learn more in the field and have other qualifications to fall back on, but making memories was not something you can get back or waste.

Another person that helped take the load of work was Raven without her she would have flunked chemistry a long time ago. She was happy that Octavia and Raven were together as it was shown in Raven’s mood. But Raven was also an acquired taste, you had to get used to her personality. She would say things without really thinking about other people sometimes and that was shown by lunch that day.

They were having lunch like normal, Raven, Octavia Clarke and Lexa sat at their usual table. They were talking about thanksgiving and what they did and also what they were going to do for the Christmas break. Clarke didn’t know what she was going to do, she hadn’t discussed it with her mother yet, she would have to ask her, her plans. But knowing her mother she would probably be working during that holiday.

Also knowing Lexa, if that did happen Lexa would ask Clarke to join her and her family for the holiday because that was the type of person she was. To be honest Clarke would rather enjoy her holiday with Lexa’s family than stay in an empty house all by herself and wallow in sadness.

Coming off the thanksgiving holiday she could definitely say the holidays with the Woods family was a great one.

As they were chatting Raven out of nowhere asked, “So Clarke, how’s the sex?”

Clarke chocked on her food at the inappropriate question, especially in public in a school setting. Lexa started patting Clarke's back worryingly.

“Raven!” Octavia scolded.

“What I’m just wondering with Lexa’s experience with girls in the bedroom it must be mind blowing right?” Raven added on ignoring the look that Octavia gave her.

As soon as Raven said that, Lexa hand stilled on Clarke's back and her demeaner changed slightly. She wore a fake smile and laughed with no humour behind it.

“So?” Raven continued.

“I’m not answering that,” Clarke just said not really wanting to reveal anything private. Octavia was shaking her head and mouthed ‘sorry’ to Clarke.

“Lexa care to add, you don’t mind sharing your prowess.” Raven smirked not reading the room and noticing that Lexa was uncomfortable.

Lexa still wore the fake smile, “As much as I want to, I have to go. Got a meeting with the coach for the next game.”

“Alright cool, see ya.” “Bye,” Raven and Octavia said at the same time.

Clarke furrowed her brows as she knew Lexa was lying and that there was no meeting.

She took a hold of Lexa’s hand and squeezed it making her look her way, they had a silent conversation when they stared at each other. After a while Clarke let the lie slide as she saw Lexa really wanted to leave.

Lexa looked grateful for that. Lexa packed her bag and stood up to go, not before giving Clarke a chaste kiss saying, “See you later.” Giving her a real smile.

When Lexa left, Clarke immediately got mad.

“What was that for?” Clare asked Raven. She was the reason why Lexa seemed uncomfortable and wanted to leave and it seemed right that the question and her anger was directed at her.

Raven looked shocked by the sudden outburst, “What did I do?”

“You know what you did asking personal question about Lexa and her ‘experience’ when I told you before the rumours where all lies.”

“Oh,” Raven finally seemed to understand why Clarke was mad.

“You made it seem like she just sleeps around a lot.”

“Sorry I forgot,” Clarke was still angry but at least Raven did genuinely look sorry.

Clarke huffed and sat back in her chair. “I’m going to go and find her.”

“I thought she had a meeting?” Octavia asked.

“She lied so she can leave,” She explained.

“What?” said Raven.

“Yep, when asking questions about one’s sex life it tends to make you uncomfortable?” Clarke snarked.

“I’m an idiot, I really need to think about what I’m saying and have boundaries, can you tell her I’m truly sorry.”

Clarke breathed out letting her anger dissipate, calming herself, “Yeah I will. I know you didn’t mean it, but maybe you know-”

“Definitely,” Raven interrupted.

“Don’t worry I’ll give her a talking,” Octavia told Clarke.

“What?” Raven looked at Octavia wide eyed.

That made Clarke smile a little, “I’ll see you guys in class,” after saying goodbye she walked out the cafeteria.

She thought about where Lexa could be as she could be anywhere. But when Clarke thought hard enough there was only one place Lexa would go, so she walked out of the school and went to the younger years building across the road to their field.

Like last time, as she approached the field she heard kids laughing having a good time and mixed in with the kids she heard Lexa joining them, “I’m going to get you!” Lexa shouted. Lexa was chasing the kids while they ran away from her.

“No you’re not!” one of the kids shouted back.

She saw Lexa reach a kid and tapped their back, “Tag your it,” the sight made Clarke smile wide.

She stood there not wanting to disturb the kid’s fun, but after a while she saw Lexa notice her. Lexa leant down and whispered something to one of the children and saw the kid nodding profusely.

Lexa walked her way over to Clarke and put her arms round her waist, Clarke reciprocated. She saw the kids watching them bouncing on the spot.

“Hey,” Lexa said.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Clarke asked wanting to know how Lexa was feeling about the whole situation.

“Much better now, the little ones helped,” Lexa replied honestly.

“I’m sorry about Raven.”

“It’s not your fault and Don’t worry about,” Lexa shrugged.

“It does matter, you didn’t have to leave.”

“I didn’t want to bring the mood down by confronting her about it.” Lexa always thinking about others before herself, sometimes she was too selfless.

“I spoke to her and don’t worry Octavia said she will be talking to her too.”

Lexa smiled at that, “Thank you, you didn’t have to come, you could have stayed with them.”

“I wanted to make sure you were alright, you will always be my number one priority,” Clarke said earnestly.

Lexa stepped in closer and nuzzled Clarke neck breathing in her scent, “Same goes for you.”

They stayed like that for a moment, she saw the kids getting impatient, “I think they are waiting for you.”

Lexa turned her head slightly and looked back, “Yeah, you want to play?”

“I don’t know.”

“Too bad,” Lexa tapped Clarke’s chest and said, “Tag your it,” loud enough for the kids to hear, the kids cheered loudly when they heard that.

“Did you just tag my boob?” Clarke asked as Lexa took steps backwards.

Lexa smirked, “Maybe.”

“You’re gonna get it commander.”

“You don’t scare me.”

“Just you wait Woods,” and with that Clarke spent her lunch playing tag with Lexa and the little ones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anya and Lexa were having a conversation on the couch while Clarke was drawing in her sketchbook on the couch opposite them.

“So, what did you do all day? anything interesting?” Anya asked Lexa.

“Not much, me and Clarke played tag with the kids.”

“And I won,” Clarke added.

Lexa scoffed, “Yeah right.”

Clarke stuck her tongue out.

Anya made a face, “Kids not my scene.”

“Is that what you going to say when me and Clarke have kids?” Lexa lightly laughed, Clarke looked up at Lexa’s statement. This would the first time they spoke about this to another person. Saying it out loud outside their bubble made the future seem more real. Clarke liked it.

“Kids?” Anya raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, what kind of aunt are you going to be if you don’t like kids.”

“I’m going to be the best aunt there is, going to spoil them silly.” Anya retorted.

“You better,” Lexa chuckled.

Clarke chuckled to herself seeing how the sisters were around each other and went back to sketching, she was sketching an idea of a painting she would do later, but then she heard Anya say something, “What’s that?”

Lexa replied, “Oh, a bandage.”

Clarke's stopped sketching, she nearly forgot about that.

She looked back up and saw Anya pulling at the Lexa's collar revealing the bandage on her shoulder, “Why do you have a bandage?”

“Clarke bit me,” Clarke eyes went wide not expecting Lexa to tell Anya that, Anya looked in her direction, looking confused.

“Why?”

She didn’t know if Lexa was going to tell her the truth as it was embarrassing and not something she would want someone to know, she was going to answer but Lexa started talking.

“We were sleeping and she had a nightmare, apparently in the nightmare she was being held so to try and escape she bit the persons arm, so in turn she actually bit in real life too and as she was laying on me, my shoulder was the target.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say, Lexa just lied with ease and made it sound actually believable, she was thankful she didn’t say the real reason.

Anya just looked at Clarke and she just smiled apologetically back.

“How come I didn’t hear you scream or any noise?” Anya with all the questions, _crap,_ Clarke thought, maybe Lexa’s story wasn’t one hundred percent fool proof.

But of course, Lexa had a response to that too, “I woke up a bit earlier by her tossing and turning due to the nightmare, and when she did bite me I didn’t want to startle her causing her to bite harder making the injury worse.

“Makes sense, are you sure your shoulder ok?”

Clarke finally had an answer, “Yeah I checked it out, having a mum who is also a doctor came in handy for once,” she shrugged.

“Alright as long as your ok, maybe wake her up before she bites you next time,” Anya chuckled finding the humour in all of it.

And Clarke was astounded by Lexa, “Hey Lex, can you help me with something I left in your room?” it was a bad excuse but she wanted Lexa alone.

“Is that code for something?” Anya smirked.

“Cover your ears,” Clarke joked back causing Anya to make a disgust face while Lexa’s little ears turned red.

Clarke took Lexa's hand and took her to her room, “Ok, that was a damn good story I thought you were going to tell her the actual reason for a second.”

“Never, she would never let us live that down.”

The actual reason there was a deep bite mark in Lexa's shoulder was…sex.

Lexa and Clarke were getting intimate couple days ago and wanted to try something new; climax at the same time. Clarke could feel herself letting go and didn’t want to make so much noise so she latched herself onto Lexa’s shoulder trying to stifle the loud moan that was coming. And when they did both come, she involuntarily bit harder from the sensation breaking through Lexa's skin. They didn’t notice until afterwards. Lexa didn’t feel the pain as according to her the ‘orgasm was mind-blowing’ and that outweighed the pain.

Clarke felt bad immediately as it definitely might leave a permanent mark, but Lexa said it was fine and it didn’t hurt as much. Clarke had to believe her on that as she couldn’t tell.

“Good thing you bit on the shoulder you don’t sleep on.” Lexa making a positive note out of it.

Clarke laughed, “Yeah, my sex hazed brain did good.”

Lexa walked a couple steps, put her arms round her shoulders and started playing with her mane, “I got to admit, a part of me likes that I have some sort of a permanent mark of you.”

Clarke rolled her eyes smiling, “You and your biting kink.”

Lexa lightly laughed, “Yeah, yeah, but maybe we can reign in on the biting a little bit and not make me bleed next time.”

Clarke smirked, “I’ll try, and a part of me likes that I marked you…we’re weird.” It was kind of possessive, but she knew from first-hand that Lexa liked that sort of thing and especially in the bedroom. Using words like ‘mine’ and when she showed a little dominance it had a great effect on Lexa.

“We’ll be weird together.”

“Also, how did you come off with a lie that quick and a good one in fact,” Clarke asked curiously.

Lexa smiled at the question, “I was actually thinking about what to say since it happened, as people were obviously going to notice the bandage.”

“Look at you being all smart and thinking ahead.”

“And plus, stories are kind of my thing and making up one was kind of fun, as you know, book nerd.” Lexa said pointing to herself.

“ _My_ book nerd girlfriend. Who I looooove so much.” Clarke peppered Lexa’s face with kisses.

Lexa smilingly accepted the love.

Clarke smirked and continued, “But I’m so looking forward to a time when we are living on our own so we can be loud as we want.”

“Definitely,” Lexa agreed matching her smirk.

Clarke took Lexa’s hand from around her neck and dragged her to the bed, so they can lie down and chat in bed instead of on their feet, but mostly to cuddle.

“So Christmas?” Lexa asked once they situated comfortably.

“I’ll ask my mum.”

“You know what I’m going to say.”

“Yeah I know, and yes I will join you if the same thing happens as before.”

“Your always welcomed here,” Lexa never let Clarke forget that and she loved her for that, she made her feel so welcomed, her whole family has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: If suddenly you decided you wanted to move countries, which country would you liked to live in?
> 
> Mine: I like were I'm currently living (England), but if I had to choose another location I would pick Canada or Australia (can't think of other places at the moment, that I like) But I would also pick places where I would still get free healthcare or really cheap, as that would be hard to give up. And places where guns arent as easily accessible.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other works :)
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another Chapter 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lexa**

Lexa groggily woke up, she reached out to the space to side of her only to find it was empty. Then she realised that Clarke didn’t stay over.

Lexa brought her hand to her eyes trying to wipe the sleep off and let out a sigh. She was so used to Clarke being next to her it felt alien when she slept alone nowadays. She knows that Clarke mostly stays over for like two or three days a week but they normally stay in bed after school and she missed her Clarke shaped pillow.

She looked at her phone to see if it was okay time to text Clarke and when she read it was six in the morning, she thought it was reasonable enough. And if she wasn’t awake she could always wake up to it and start the day off with a greeting. So, with that in mind she sent a morning text to her love.

_Lexa: Good morning baby_

Not even thirty seconds passed when Clarke replied to her text.

_Clarke: It is now, Good morning to you too :)_

Lexa couldn’t help but grin, her phone started ringing indicating a Facetime call. Of course she answered immediately

When Clarke's image took the screen, it showed her laid in bed still, but the thing that caught Lexa by surprise was she was naked.

“Now I know how you felt thanksgiving morning,” Lexa groaned.

Clarke laughed, “Well, it’s a taste of your own medicine, I could put clothes on if you want,” Clarke raised an eyebrow as she knew that Lexa didn’t want that, as she was kind of in love with Clarke's boobs and Clarke was using that knowledge to tease her.

“You know the answer to that.”

“Oh, I do, let’s just call it a good luck for your game.”

Right it was game day, Lexa and her team had a soccer match later that day and she didn’t know what to think of it as each game was one more step closer towards stopping for good.

“You don’t know how tempting it is for me to come over right now and get in bed with you,” Lexa pouted.

“Trust me I know.”

“You coming to the game?” Lexa asked.

“Always,” she knew that Clarke would come being the supportive girlfriend she is, but she liked asking anyway as she didn’t want to assume and make Clarke beholden to watch her, “I will be there with Anya and your parents.”

This would be the first game Anya would be seeing her this season and the first game that Clarke and her family would see together, she would have to make it extra special.

“That’s great.”

“You won’t miss us, we’ll be the ones cheering the loudest,” Clarke sleepily smiled.

Lexa chuckled, “My personal cheer squad.”

“Of course, I’m the only one that’s going to be wearing your kit, so you can’t miss me.”

Lexa was now thinking of Clarke in her clothes again and how hot she finds it, really anything Clarke does is sexy to Lexa.

“And now you’re thinking of me in your clothes again aren’t you.”

That brought Lexa out her little daydream, “What no, of course not,” Lexa said an octave higher trying to lie but failed miserably.

“Yeah of course you weren’t, your face gives it away.”

“Usually I’m better at it, I can’t hide anything from you.”

“I must be special,” Clarke teased.

“Yeah, yeah you are,” Lexa looked deeply at Clarke.

They stayed silent just enjoying each other’s presence even if it was over a screen.

“Could I convince you to come over?” Lexa asked, wanting to hold Clarke in person.

“Depends on how?” Clarke smirked.

“Pancakes?” Lexa joked.

“Done,” Clarke said immediately which made Lexa giggle, her mother’s pancakes could convince anyone to do anything.

“Damn I didn’t even need to use my body to lure you.”

Clarke laughed, “I was going to say yes anyway and come on, its pancakes, _you mums_ pancakes even you would have folded on that.”

“True.”

“But…you know I could give you something special as good luck in person,” Clarke said all sultry.

Lexa gulped, “That…would be very appreciative.”

“I’ll see you in a bit, love you.”

“Love you, bye,” the call ended. Lexa laid fully on her back holding the phone to her check looking up at the ceiling as she counted her blessings.

Her days were always better when it started with Clarke, she knew it was sappy but she still didn’t care. She would be the sappiest person on the planet when it came to her wonderful girlfriend.

After a bit she got presentable and went downstairs and waited for Clarke. And eventually she got text saying she was here.

When she opened the door, she started laughing. Clarke was in her lion onesie.

“I like the attire,” said Lexa.

Clarke did a little twirl. “Thanks, I think you should put your onesie on so we can have a onesie kind of morning.”

“Great idea, but first come in and give me a kiss.”

Clarke stepped in the house closing the door behind her and put her arms around Lexa’s shoulder, “Gladly,” Leaned in and gave her a long kiss.

It was still early and everyone was still a sleep so after Lexa got changed into the ’right attire’ for the morning, they both lounged on the couch.

They didn’t notice her mother walking in later on in the morning until she felt a kiss on top of her head, “Good morning squid.”

She did the same thing to Clarke and kissed the top of her head, “Good morning sweetie, I didn’t know you stayed over.”

Clarke looked up smiling, “I didn’t, this one said you were making pancakes and said I could join and you know no one could say no to that.”

Indra chuckled, “Alright, you guys continue with what you were doing, while I make them.”

“Will do,” Lexa answered for both of them.

“Oh, and nice clothes,” Indra complimented the two while walking to the kitchen.

“Thanks,” they both replied back in unison making themselves giggle.

Lexa and Clarke decided to go and sit round the kitchen so they could talk to her mum while she’s preparing so she had company.

While they were chatting, she heard footsteps coming their way.

“Good morning sis, good morning future sis,” Anya announced her presence walking into the kitchen sitting next to Lexa.

Lexa raised her eyebrows at what she said, surprised to hear it.

“What, with the two of you talking of kids I can only assume you talked about being married and hence, future sis.”

“If that’s the case, Anya that would make you my third best daughter,” Her mother joked.

“What?” Anya whipped her head to her mum with a pout on her face.

Lexa looked her way to Clarke to see her reaction form the exchange and she saw her smiling not fazed by it. Lexa was happy that Clarke was ok with her family’s antics and quirks.

“You looking forward to the game this evening?” Anya asked.

“Yeah, definitely,” Lexa replied.

“Me and your father can’t wait.” Said Indra.

“Can’t wait to see you guys there.”

“Like I said well be cheering the loudest,” Clarke reminded her.

“Definitely, they will probably tell us to quiet down or leave with the amount of noise we will be making,” Lexa laughed, “Also, kind of feeling left out with the pyjama party,” Anya added on pouting again.

“I’ll get you one for Christmas, Lexa what animal do you think represents Anya the best?” Clarke asked her.

Lexa looked at Anya scuffing down her food, “A Pig.”

“Hey!” Anya glared.

“Nah,” Clarke commented, “Let’s keep it a surprise.”

“No pig,” Anya pointed at them, “definitely not a rat.”

“I don’t think they do rat onesies,” Lexa thought out loud.

Anya stuck her tongue out.

Lexa loved her family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa wasn’t nervous when the game started but the opponents were tough, they had a good defence and so did they, which made the game continue to have no goals scored either side into the second half.

But Lexa will not go down without trying, she didn’t want her last few game to have a defeat leaving her undefeated streak broken.

She looked around her players to see what she could do to make it so they could win, her eyes landed on Nia and Ontari stood next to each other talking not in the positions they are meant to be at, this made Lexa irritated.

“You two get on positions, stop having a chat and pay attention!” she commanded.

They looked at each other one more time then looked Lexa’s way, Nia smirked, “Yes captain.”

This made Lexa stop for a beat as Nia never once called her captain in the whole time they were playing together, it was strange. Maybe Nia was actually serious for once and was invested in winning Lexa thought.

She shook away the weird interaction and went back to focussing on the game.

Five minutes into the second half, she saw Nia on one knee tying her laces.

She went up to her to strategize, “Hey the plan for the next…” she saw her look up smirking up at her, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Then suddenly she felt a force from behind making her fall forwards causing her pain from landing on Nia’s knee, she coughed as the air left her, trying to bring in oxygen she heaved. Being winded was not fun. She turned and laid on her back, trying to get her senses back. She saw Nia and Ontari above her.

“Oops, sorry I tripped,” Ontari smirked.

“Should have landed somewhere else,” Nia added on.

She closed her eyes shut, and held onto her sternum where she landed on Nia’s knee. She heard the whistle indicating the game stopping, more people surrounded her asking what happen.

She couldn’t speak.

“I tripped and accidently pushed her causing her to fall on Nia’s knee while she was tying her shoelace,” Ontari said trying to be innocent.

She was mad, she wanted to scream but she just held onto her chest.

Someone helped her to the bench laying her down to get checked on by medical.

Her breathing went back to normal and the winded feeling went away only leaving the small pain behind.

After a couple of minutes, she saw a familiar blonde.

“Lexa! Are you ok?” Clarke was knelt by her side.

“Yes, don’t worry I’m fine,” she saw the worry on Clarke's face and she immediately wanted to comfort her.

“What happened, the referee blew the whistle, no one knew why until we saw you laying on the floor on the other side.”

Clever, Lexa thought, hurting her on the other side of the pitch while everyone’s attention was on the game.

“I’ll tell you after, what are you doing down here?”

“I had to come see if you were ok, your parents and Anya would have came, but your parents are currently holding Anya back trying not to murder someone, she was saying stuff about Nia and Ontari, did not hear much I just left to see you.”

She was glad Anya saw, but it wouldn’t do anything as they got away with it.

The game carried on and she felt helpless, Clarke was still worried so to calm her down she reached out and caressed her cheek, “I’m fine Clarke I just need a breather.”

“You’re not fine, you were on the floor in pain.” Clarke argued with tears forming.

While they were chatting, she heard the opposite team cheer, they scored.

“Hey, hey. Don’t cry. If you cry your going to make me cry.” Lexa smiled at Clarke trying not to get emotional herself.

Clarke gently laughed, “I’ll try not to.”

They stayed silent for a bit, “Is Anya really trying to kill someone?” She asked.

Clarke smiled, “Yeah, she started screaming saying ‘I’m going to kill those fuckers’ your parents had to hold her back and try and quiet her down so they don’t get kicked out, they told me to go ahead, I know they would have wanted to come down too.”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Another cheer from the opposition, they scored two goals now, Lexa’s team was losing, she felt even more helpless, she feels a tiny bit at fault for bringing the mood down but ultimately she knows its not her fault.

She didn’t want to lose.

Lexa closed her eyes thinking about everything and the past few years. How in the beginning soccer was fun and she actually enjoyed it, but now she still does enjoy it but it feels more like an obligation, that she’s doing it for others and not for her. Todays game was not fun, and Nia will probably think of something else to hinder her in future games, so Lexa made a decision.

“Clarke this is my last game,” She told her.

“Lexa. I’m sure you will be fine, you just ned to rest and-”

“No, Clarke,” Lexa said gently, she was looking straight at her trying to get the message across, “This is my last game.”

She heard whispers next to her from the other teammates but she didn’t care at the moment.

Clarke understood what she was saying, “Ok, only if you are sure.”

Lexa let out a breath, “I’m sure, that’s why I have to go and play.”

Clarke immediately got worried again, “Lexa, you can’t, you are hurt.”

“Clarke,” her voice cracked and that took Clarke and her by suprise, “I can let my last game be lost,” she didn’t know this would have an emotional impact on her. It made sense in a way, she dedicated making this team the best and now she was hanging it up for good.

“Please let me do this.”

Clarke looked at her, she still looked concerned, “Okay, but be careful.”

“Always,” Lexa smiled.

She got up from the bench and gave Clarke a kiss and told her to check on Anya for her and tell her she was fine. She walked over to the coach.

“Nia what the hell are you doing, get back into your position!” of course it was Nia that made the team concede two goals.

“Coach.” Lexa said to get his attention.

“Lexa what are you doing up.”

“Playing on my last game and going out in a blaze of glory,” Lexa said getting into her commander mode.

The coach looked conflicted understanding what was meant by the phrase, “Alright, make it memorable.”

“Yes sir.”

She walked on to the pitch and looked forward, she calmed herself ignoring the pain in her chest, she took a deep breath in, and let it out, she let the background noise go mute and only focused on the ball and the goal, she was ready.

…

Cheers surrounded her causing Lexa to get out of her trance. She was confused, she didn’t know what was going on, she suddenly felt tired and she was breathing heavy, her muscles ached. Her team surrounded her cheering “You did it!” “We won!” “Commander!” “Come back of the century!”

 _We won?_ She just got on to the pitch Lexa thought, she must have been too focused on the game she just blacked out, a fugue state. She just smiled and went along with it, she looked at he score board and saw it was 4-2, they scored fours goals in the remaining half an hour, evens she was impressed, she wondered who had scored them.

After the celebration she went to the get changed in the changing room just wanting to get the day over with.

She walked out the school and went over to her family situated near the car.

When she reached them, Anya pulled her into a bone crushing hug, “Don’t scare me like that,” Anya whispered into her ear, she ignored the pain and sunk into the hug, she must have been really worried.

“Sorry,” Lexa mumbled.

“Don’t be it wasn’t your fault…I’m going to kill them.” Anya said.

Lexa pressed her face into her shoulder smiling, “They’re not worth it.”

Anya sighed “Why you got to be the mature one right now.”

“Love you,” Lexa just said.

She looked up and saw Clarke hugging Indra’s side with her head resting on her shoulder and Nyko behind them both. She nestled back into Anya keeping that image in her head.

Later that afternoon, Clarke and Lexa were lying in bed and Lexa asked Clarke about the game. She explained how she didn’t remember any of it, this worried Clarke at first thinking that Lexa hit her head going down but then Lexa explained that she was too focussed and was in the zone that she didn’t focus on anything else. This relaxed Clarke, Lexa asked her who scored all the goals and Clarke simply said,

“You did.”

“What?” Shocking Lexa, she knew she could do it, she was more than capable, but they were a good team and plus she had a bad chest.

“Yeah, when you went on the field you turned into a different person, I guess ‘the commander,’. To be honest it was kinda scary, but also extremely hot,” Clarke smirked causing Lexa’s ears to turn red, Clarke definitely noticed as she chuckled, “You basically soloed the last part of the game, not one player could get the ball off you. You were unstoppable.”

“Way to end a career I guess.” Lexa marvelled out loud.

Clarke removed the remaining space between them tangling their legs together, “If you want you can watch it back later, I think Indra might have filmed it.”

“Sure, but right now can you hold me.”

“Always,” they switched positions basking the moment of bliss and a new beginning for Lexa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

News got around that Lexa was no longer playing, she guessed that the players that sat near by passed the news along.

She didn’t care, she just wanted to focus on the things important to her now.

But she couldn’t do even that when Nia started walking with her.

“Heard you quit,” Nia was grinning.

“Yep,” Lexa just said.

“Good choice, now that you gone I can make the team way better.”

Lexa turned around to face her, she did not understand the rubbish that was coming out of her mouth, “Explain to me how?”

“What?” Nia asked not expecting to be questioned.

“How can you make the team better when we are undefeated?”

“You being weak and not eliminating the opponents, not humiliating them showing how much more we can do.”

“It’s called having class.”

“Now that you had that ‘accident’ you won’t be making decisions anymore, the best news in a while.”

“Tell me this, what do you think people are going to do if you lose?”

“We won’t lose.”

“Humour me, if you lose who do think they are going to blame,” Nia was silent for once, “They going to blame you for two reasons, because one, you would most likely cause the loss of a game.”

Nia was about to speak but she interrupted her before she could, “and two, you also caused the injury to me, the captain, making me quit.” She would have quit anyway but she couldn’t help seeing the look on Nia face with what she had said.

Nia scoffed, Lexa smirked saying the next thing, “But it’s a good thing you are not in charge.”

Nia’s face changed instantly taking a step closer to Lexa, “What do mean I’m not in charge?”

“Well I recommended Octavia to be captain, so don’t worry about losing because I know she won’t.”

Nia got made and pushed Lexa against the lockers.

Lexa internally winced from the pain but didn’t show it because she didn’t want Nia to have the satisfaction that she was hurt.

“You are going to pay for this I had a plan and-”

Suddenly Nia was pushed to the side, “Don’t touch her!” it was Clarke.

Nia regained her balance and tried to not look shocked, “Yeah or what?”

“Or everyone will see you being beat up by the new kid and would you really want that, to show everyone how weak you really are. Are you going to take that risk?” Clarke growled.

Nia scoffed again and walked away seeing that there was a crowd now.

“Thought so,” Clarke called out to her getting the last word.

Clare turned to face Lexa, she was just staring at her, “You ok?” Clarke asked.

“That was hot,”

Clarke chuckled, “Really?”

Lexa nodded, “Yeah, super hot,” she definitely had thing for Clarke being Protective of her.

“Well glad to know that you’re ok.”

“I am now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: If you could time travel to the past, when would you go?
> 
> Mine: I would go to Ancient Greece era and see what it was like as I love the history of it. Or see some of the big major events in history
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other works :)
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to say that 99% of this chapter is situated in a bed and no not in the way you think. (sorry)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Clarke**

Clarke felt movement, causing her to wake from her slumber. It was Lexa trying to get up.

Clarke groaned and held her tighter not wanting her to get up and leave the comfort of the bed and also leaving Clarke without her Lexa.

“No, it’s early, go back to sleep.”

“Clarke I need to pee,” Lexa once again tried to get up but Clarke wasn’t having it.

“Clarke I’m going to wet myself.” Lexa tried to reason with Clarke.

“You can have a shower,” it was the only logical thing she thought of to keep Lexa in her arms.

Lexa shook her head and had a hint of a smile, “I’m going to get pee on you then.”

“I’ll have a shower then.”

“Claarrke,” Lexa whined, “I’m going to get our bed soaked and it’s going to sink.”

Clarke mind stopped for a second when Lexa said ‘our’ bed.

“Our bed?”

Lexa faced softened “Yeah our bed…can we talk about it more after I go pee.”

“Yeah sure.” Clarke released her grip letting Lexa got off _their_ bed.

But at the last second she got a grip off Lexa’s hand.

“Clarrrkke,” Lexa whined again.

Clarke just softly said “kiss?”

Lexa gave Clarke a gently smile and walked back getting her face close to Clarke's.

Her hair cascaded either side of Clarke's face, blocking the outside world and the only view she could see was the beautiful face in front of her. The only thing that mattered was this moment and her.

Lexa connected their lips and whispered, “I’ll see you in a bit,” Clarke nodded.

And this time Clarke did let Lexa go not wanting her to risk it by keeping her longer.

Once Lexa got back she plopped herself back on top of Clarke, she nestled back into the comfort of Clarke.

“Yes, our bed.” Lexa finally said.

Clarke just hummed tracing lazy patterns into Lexa’s back.

Lexa started talking again, “I don’t know it just feels weird when you’re not sleeping next to me like I’m missing something, you know what I mean…or am I just crazy,” Lexa chuckled making Clarke's chest vibrate.

“No, I feel the same.”

“Also, we spend a lot of time in this bed together, you stay over like two or three nights a week and plus everyday afterschool we come straight to this bed, sometimes having a nap. So, in a way it is our bed.”

It was true, Clarke has slept in Lexa’s bed more times she had slept in her own bed. she should feel like she was overstaying her welcome in the Woods household and that she spends too much time here, but she doesn’t, it feels like this is where she belonged and that when she goes back to her own house she was just visiting.

“What do you picture our future to be?” Clarke asked, curious to see if Lexa pictures the same thing for them as Clarke did for herself.

“Well, I picture the things we said already, marriage, kids and the jobs that we want so you an artist and me a writer. I picture a big house, it would have a big backyard so the kids can play and also we could have barbeques with the family over. Maybe a big tree in the backyard to build a tree house, I always wanted tree house.”

“I had a tree house in my old house.” Clarke told Lexa.

Lexa lifted her head from Clarke's chest, “Really?”

Clarke nodded, “Yeah, dad built it for me when I was younger, it was the best summer that I could remember. Him being an engineer he wanted to make it the best possible.” Clarke chuckled remembering back at the memory.

“What did you mum think?” Lexa asked.

Clarke smile went away, “Mum thought it was a stupid idea and that I should be focussing on other things. I guess nothing has changed.” Her mother was always like that Clarke thought, never in the mood to enjoy life and the only thing that bought her joy was work. Clarke was convinced that her mum having Clarke was a hindrance to her and something that caused a set back for working all the time when Clarke was a child.

Lexa must of sense Clarke’s mood change and went back to talking about the fun parts, “How big was the tree and the treehouse?”

“Big, very big. It had levels.”

“No way.” Lexa said in astonishment.

Clarke giggled at Lexa’s wonder, “Yeah, Dad said that ‘a big girl like me deserves the very best and she would get the biggest tree house that anyone has seen’ and add that to him and his buddies who were also engineers and architects, they made sure it was perfect, they spent a lot of time planning and building it. If anyone walked by, they would have thought we were doing renovations to the house or something with all the scaffolding and construction gear they had.”

“You dad seemed like so much fun.”

“He was, he was the best… he would have liked you.” Her dad would have loved Lexa just as much as Clarke loved her, Clarke was sure of it.

Lexa kissed Clarke cheek, “Yeah?”

“For sure, he would have saw how much you love me, how much you take care of me and not just that. He would also see how much you support me, be there for me when I need it and how you don’t need to fight all my battles but that you stand by my side.

She saw Lexa's eyes get watery and swiped at the tears that did escape. “He would see how utterly and madly in love I am with you and how you make me a better person, how you make me _want_ to be a better person. He would have also gained a wonderful daughter. That’s the thing that makes me upset nowadays, that he would have never met you.”

“I wish I could have met him too, to tell him how wonderful of a daughter he raised,” now Clarke was beginning to get teary eyed, “How strong she is, how she is following her dreams, how he doesn’t need to worry as she is loved by so many and I wish I could have asked for his blessing when it came to it.”

“Lexa,” Clarke croaked out.

“Look at us being emotional messes in the morning and to think we were talking about me peeing the bed not even a second ago.” Lexa said to lighten the mood.

Clarke let out a watery laugh, “Thank you.”

“No need I’m just saying what was already known.”

 _Lexa. Lexa. Lexa_ that was her thoughts these past months. Lexa took over her mind, and with Lexa saying stuff like this it just made her fall even more.

“So, anything else you picture in the future of ours?” Clarke asked wanting to continue the conversation.

“Well, what’s your thoughts on a dog?”

“Love them, always wanted one.”

“Then I see a dog in our future, but a rescue dog.”

“Definitely.”

“The house would have a studio for your art, I will most likely be there a lot watching you work.”

Clarke laughed, “So not much different to now.”

“Shut up,” Lexa playful slapped Clarke's chest, “As I was saying I might have an office but we will see about that as if the house doesn’t have enough room it will just be a kid’s room.”

“It seems like you had a lot of thought into this,” It wasn’t a bad thing she was actually happy that Lexa was much as invested into their relationship as she was.

Lexa cheeks and neck started to turn red, “Yeah,” she mumbled.

“Don’t worry I think it’s cute and I might have done the same, would we live in the city or the countryside?”

“It doesn’t really matter to me, as the jobs that we want to do doesn’t really require working outside the home, apart from when you need to go see the gallery etc.”

“True, so a big back yard, possibly with a tree for a treehouse, a studio space, an office/kids’ room, marriage, kids and a dog. sounds nice.”

“And our room has to be sound proofed.” Lexa added on to the list.

“Sound proofed?” Clarke asked confused as to why.

“Yes, if we have kids I don’t want them to hear us having sex.” Lexa said seriously nodding to herself like it was the number one priority.

Clarke stared at her for a second and then let out a cackle, “Lexa!”

“What, I don’t want to scar them with your screaming.” Lexa explained.

“Me screaming?”

Lexa raised her eyebrow and pointed to her bite scar on her shoulder which Lexa had affectionately started calling it ‘the mating bite’, “You bit me so you wouldn’t scream out loud.”

“Point taken, yes definitely soundproof our room.” Clarke agreed and quietly already saying sorry to their future kids.

Lexa's idea of their future home sounded a lot like something Clarke had in mind and thanks to her dad and the things he set before he died, Clarke knew where life was going to take them and where their forever home was going to be. Hopefully Lexa liked it too.

“So, what’s the plan for today?”

“Well let’s see…” she saw Lexa think for a minute then saw a hint of sadness.

“Hey what wrong?” getting worried when Lexa went silent.

“Forgot Anya’s leaving today.” Lexa said.

That’s right, Anya was going back to college, she stayed as long as she could but needed to get back to finish assignments and hand in deadlines. Clarke was bummed as well, she liked Anya.

“Oh yeah. Hey, look on the bright side she will be back in a couple of weeks or so for Christmas.” Clare tried to bright Lexa up not wanting her to be sad.

“True I just don’t like her leaving.”

Clarke held her tighter and kissed her temple, “I know.”

She knew of Lexa’s past and how people always left her, how that made Lexa afraid of Anya leaving for college as it trudged up past memories of her time in care of being abandoned and left behind.

And that made Clarke mad. How can anyone turn their backs on Lexa, she was wonderful and one of the best human being Clarke knows. The thought of little Lexa being rejected by families hurt Clarke.

“Hey why don’t we take a shower to start the day off?” Clarke offered.

“Together?”

Clarke smiled, “Yes together.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke woke up in the middle of night to find the space beside her empty. she looked around the room, she was still in Lexa’s bed and not her own, she wondered where she was. She checked the time to see it was midnight.

“Lexa,” she called out to the room, “Lexa,” she tried again but no answer.

She got up and went to check the bathroom, but when she opened the door she wasn’t there.

Clarke then proceeded to exit the bedroom and went downstairs to see if Lexa might have got peckish during the night and wanted a snack, but once again she wasn’t there.

Clarke started to get a little worried as she couldn’t think of anywhere she might have been.

She decided to ask Anya if she knew where she was.

When she got to her door she gently knocked on it.

“Come in,” she heard.

She opened the door and relaxed at the sight. Lexa was sleeping curled up to Anya’s side.

“Sorry I was looking for Lexa and I guess I found her,” she whispered.

Anya gently laughed, “Yeah she does this every time I’m leaving.”

That warmed Clarke's heart, “I’ll just leave you guys then.”

She was about to step back when Anya said, “You can join us if you want.”

“No, no it’s okay,” trying to be polite.

“Clarke get your butt over here and I know for a fact Lexa would be ok with you sleeping with her.”

Heat made its way to Clarke's cheek at the comment.

“Eww I didn’t It mean like that.” Anya whisper shouted.

“Well phrase it differently next time.” Clarke shouted back in the same tone.

“My bad,” Anya rolled her eyes smiling, “Come on the bed is big enough.”

Clarke though about it, she didn’t want to sleep alone so why not.

Clarke gingerly walked over to the bed and got in the covers next to Lexa.

Once Clarke was in the covers she didn’t know what to do, but Lexa’s movement got her out of her thoughts.

Lexa turned around getting out of Anya side and put her arms round Clarke’s, then Lexa's nestled further eventually lying fully on top of Clarke with her head on her chest, “Clarke,” Lexa released a contempt breath, Clarke did not know how Lexa knew it was her.

“Wow that was cute,” Anya commented on Lexa literally knowing Clarke was near her and cosying up to her.

“Sorry,” she felt kind of bad taking Lexa away from Anya on her last night.

“Don’t be, I’m glad she has a person like you, I should be thanking you really.”

“Thank me?” Clarke furrowed her brows.

“Yeah thanking you for looking after her,” she explained further.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Just you being here, being by her is enough.” Anya then took a second to find the next words, “I worry about her you know…when I’m not here, I feel bad for leaving. But knowing she has someone like you eases my mind, so thank you.”

Clarke was dumfounded by the confession, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Just that you’ll look after her,” Anya suggested.

“She doesn’t need looking after but I can definitely say that I’ll be by her side.” As Lexa was strong enough to look after herself, Clarke just wanted to be by her side throughout it all.

“Your right, good answer.”

Anya reached out and started stoking Lexa's hair.

Clarke smiled at the interaction.

“Has Lexa ever told you how she came out?”

“No why?”

“You should ask her, it’s kinda adorable”

“Alright,” now curious to how Lexa did it as she always thought they just knew and that Lexa didn’t have to come out.

Clarke then added, “Do you want to see something else adorable?”

“Sure” Anya said.

“Lexa kiss,” Lexa tilted her head up and sleepy kissed Clarke chin.

Clarke smiled every time she did it, she looked to see Anya smiling, “Precious,” she said, “Hey Lexa, kiss,” Anya repeated what Clarke said, but Lexa didn’t react.

Clarke let a small chuckle, “For someone reason it only works when I say it, hey Lexa kiss me.”

Lexa again tilted up and this time Clarke met her halfway and gave her a kiss on the lips, “Love you,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa like a baby smacking her lips replied back, “Love you,” and nuzzled back into Clarke.

“You doomed me forever now.” Anya thought out loud.

“How?”

“How am I going to find a love like that.”

“Shut up.”

They both chuckled, “Anyway are you joining us for Christmas?”

Clarke sighed “Yeah it seems so.”

Anya looked like she was wondering if she should speak again but she did, “What about your mum?”

“Well when I asked her what we were doing for Christmas, she said and I quote ‘aren’t we a little too old for Christmas?’” the conversation still fresh in her mind.

“Wow, no offence but your mum sounds like a bitch.”

Clarke laughed without humour “None taken.”

“Well it’s her loss, we’re going to make this Christmas extra special.”

Clarke wondered if Anya knew about her home life to have asked about her mother.

“Lexa told you about my mother hasn’t she?” Clarke asked.

“Don’t blame her or get mad at her, she wanted someone else to be in you corner and it didn’t help that I was pressuring her with questions.”

“No its alright, I’m not mad.”

“She just wanted you to get the loving you deserve.”

“And I love her for it, sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve her,” Lexa had done so much for her and she felt like she wasn’t giving her enough to repay her.

“Don’t say that, you deserve each other.”

“I know and she won’t let me forget it.”

“Damn straight,” Anya yawned, “Well as much as I love this late-night heart to heart I think we should go to sleep.”

“We should do this again,” She enjoyed the chat the pair had it felt nice. Knowing that she had people around her to talk to whenever.

“I agree,” Anya then got close and put her arm round Lexa and rested her head on Clarke's unoccupied shoulder.

“Good night Anya,” Clarke said softly.

“Good night Clarke,” Anya replied.

“Good night Lexa,” Clarke kissed Lexa's temple.

“Good night.” Lexa sleepy responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Which is better a book (includes comics and graphic novels) or a movie?
> 
> Mine: For me I would say books as I get to imagine the world and picture how eveything is, go on a journey with the characters. With a movie it like a short thing and once its over, its over. Where as with a book you spend hours (depending on how fast you read) with the character, dwelve into their minds and feel more for them. Don't get me wrong I love movies, but you can't beat a good book.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other works :)
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 30! Woo!
> 
> Thanks for the love on the last chapter, a lot of you liked sleepy Lexa and also especially loved Anya's and Clarke's heart to heart. It means a lot.
> 
> So here's another chapter
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lexa**

Lexa started to gain consciousness, the first thing she noticed was she was still in Anya’s room, but the thing that confused her was that she was staring at Anya, so who’s body was she laying on?

But she knew it was Clarke immediately, with amount of times she had been in this position. She was wondering what she was doing here.

“Your girlfriend came in last night looking for you,” that’s right, Lexa sneaked out in the middle of the night to be with Anya, she still felt the need to be with her on the last night. Maybe one day she would get over it, but it felt like tradition at this point.

“I’m guessing you made her stay,” Lexa said.

“I didn’t make her, just told her. Felt like it would be better than sleeping alone,” Lexa felt a bit bad for not telling Clarke, she could have left a note or something.

Lexa realised Anya’s head was on Clarke's shoulder which made her smile, “She’s comfy right.”

Anya laughed, “Sure,” Anya reached out and started stoking Lexa's hair like she normally does. “We chatted last night.”

Lexa hummed indicating her to carry on.

“Nope, going to leave it at that.” Anya teased her, she really wanted to know what they talked about now.

“Come on, were you embarrassing?”

“No I wasn’t, we had a sis to future sis talk,” Lexa smiled at the new nickname Anya started calling Clarke, “She also mentioned her Christmas plans.”

Clarke told her about what her mother said and honestly she would never get that woman, all she knew is that Clarke had a family here.

Anya added, “Let’s make this Christmas memorable.”

She loved her sister so much for adopting Clarke so quickly and wanting to make her comfortable and happy, “I love you,” Lexa just said to her.

“Don’t get mushy on me…love you too.”

“So, what do you want for Christmas?” Lexa asked Anya.

“You being happy.”

Lexa scoffed, “You ask for that every year.”

“And I mean it every year.”

Anya was hard to shop for, in the beginning when she first joined the family, she didn’t want Anya to hate her so she fretted over finding the perfect present. But what can a kid give to someone you only known for like half a year and with limited money.

Anya caught on to the fact that Lexa was worried about finding the perfect present that she spoke to her about not worrying about it, that the only present she needed was for her to be happy and maybe spend the day watching movies and having the best family time.

She always knew how to calm her down.

As years gone by, she did get Anya presents, some she made, some she bought. Anya kept every single one, she still wore the bracelet she got her five or six years ago.

“I’ll get you something,” Lexa stated.

“You always do and I’m going to love it no matter what,” Anya smiled.

“Even if I got you a pile of poo,” Lexa tried to think of the most outrageous thing.

Anya raised an eyebrow, “Are you going to get me a pile of shit.”

“No, but still.”

“Then were fine then.”

A sleepy voice broke their conversation, “Why are you talking about shit?”

“Anya’s Christmas present,” Lexa replied.

“What?” Clarke asked all confused. Clarke in the morning was the cutest thing Lexa’s ever seen.

“Don’t worry, good morning sleepy head.”

“Good morning to you both.”

“So Clarke, What do you want for Christmas?” Anya asked.

“Urgh I don’t know its too early to think.” Clarke scrunched her face.

Anya laughed and Lexa joined her.

“Well I have your Christmas present half sorted,” Lexa announced.

This woke up Clarke making her open her eyes fully, “You have?”

“Yeah,” Lexa was thinking about Clarke’s present for a while and thought of many things, in the beginning she thought about getting Clarke some Jewellery but went against it, she also had a bunch of other ideas but wanted to save that for later events. Ultimately she came to one conclusion, one that she knew would benefit Clarke and make her happy, well hopefully it made her happy Lexa thought.

“Well I know what I’m getting all of you I just have to get it, which would take time,” Lexa was curious as to what Clarke was getting them for it to take time.

“Oooh can’t wait,” Anya said.

After a while Lexa asked Anya “What time is it?”

“Give me a sec,” she reached past Lexa's head and got her phone from her nightstand, ‘It’s just past nine.”

“Thank god it’s a Saturday.” Said Clarke as she wiped the sleep out her eyes.

“Yeah, also mum sent me a text,” that confused Lexa, why would she be sending text at this time and also they were under the same roof, she could have said it in person.

Anya answered her queries by saying, “She sent a picture,” then she chuckled.

She showed Lexa the picture and smiled at what she saw, it was a picture of them all as they were currently, laid in bed, cuddled up, sleeping. Her mum must of came in earlier and saw them.

“It’s cute,” Clarke commented.

“Cute it is,” Anya agreed.

“I think your mum has like a gallery of me and Lexa sleeping on the couch.”

“We do sleep a lot,” Lexa said.

“Your comfy,” Clarke defended herself.

“That’s true for someone that has muscles everywhere you’re like a teddy bear,” Anya added on.

“Stop with the teddy bear thing,” Lexa groaned.

“She’s right, you are a teddy bear,” Clarke agreed with Anya.

“Ok, ok.”

“Wait so you agree with Clarke but not with me, wow someone is whipped.”

“Yes, yes I am,” Lexa proudly said, not ashamed by it one bit, it was Clarke after all.

“I need to know your secret,” Anya asked Clarke.

“I sleep with her.”

Anya made a disgusted face, “Clarke!” Lexa shrieked not expecting Clarke to say that out of all things.

“What,” she asked, Clarke shrugged and smirked. “Ok what about I kiss her, would that make it better.”

Lexa chuckled, “Better I guess.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was later on the day and Anya had already left, Lexa was feeling a little down but Clarke was with her and she did her best cheering her up.

One of those ways was for Lexa to read for her, it was an activity they both enjoyed, so they went upstairs to Lexa’s room to do just that.

Lexa’s room looked drastically different from what it was at the start of the year, it was covered in art, with that being Clarke's art.

Clarke decided that her room needed more wall decorations as it was super plain and Lexa had to agree with her on that, also Lexa loved Clarke's art so she didn’t have a problem with it.

When her mother saw Lexa’s new room for the first time she asked if she could hang some of Clarke’s work around the house and Clarke was honoured by that. Seeing Clarke less embarrassed by her work and showing it to other people made Lexa proud.

Before Lexa started to read Clarke said something, “You know Anya told me to ask you something.”

Lexa was intrigued as Anya didn’t spill anything from the talk Clarke and she had, “What did she say?”

“She told me to ask you how you came out,” Clarke revealed.

Lexa let out a soft laugh as Anya loved that story, “Sure, but let’s get comfortable first.”

Lexa snuggled in close ready to tell Clarke the antidote, “Which one do you want first, me telling my parents or Anya.”

Clarke hummed in thought, “Your parents.”

“Alright, well it’s kind of embarrassing really. My parents sat me down to have a chat, I thought I did something wrong and was in trouble, but it was worse than that, they sat me down to give me the sex talk. When the whole talk was done I looked disgusted and asked them what about girls with girls.”

Clarke giggled into Lexa’s shoulder, “No you didn’t.”

Lexa giggled too, “Yeah I did, because why would I want to know about boys, as I would have said back then and still would now, ‘they are icky’.”

“Point taken, what did they say.”

“They didn’t, they were stumped, they told me they will get back to me on that,” she could remember their faces clearly, also being speechless not expecting Lexa to say that. At the time she was confused as to why, but know she looked back laughing at the memory.

“And did they?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah the next day… Aunt Luna was there too.”

“No, she wasn’t,” Clarke gasped smiling.

“Yeah, imagine a young Lexa being told the sex talk twice, first time by your mum and dad then the next day with your aunt in the room, it was embarrassing,” at this point Clarke was full on laughing.

“That’s the best.” Clarke said between laughter.

“It’s funny now…what about you how did you tell your dad?”

“Well he kind of knew already, but it was hard for me to even talk about it or even approach the subject with mum spewing hate on ‘our kind’ as she calls it, but I knew dad wasn’t like her when he argued her points every time, so one day I finally got the courage and told him, it was like a year before he passed,” Lexa kissed Clarke's temple like she always does when the topic of Jake came up, it was her way of telling her she was here, “So how did Anya find out?”

Lexa chuckled at the memory, “You would probably like this one too, I was writing a story and the two main character were female and they were in love.”

Clarke looked confused, “How did she know that you were gay from that, that could have been like any story you write?”

“Well, it was kind of obvious I was gay when I named one of the characters Lexa,” Lexa revealed.

“No, you didn’t” Clarke repeated once again.

Lexa chuckled “Yep, I made myself fall in love with a girl in my own story.”

“Baby gay Lexa, I would have loved to see that,” Clarke eyes then went wide, “Ooh do you still have the story I need to read this.”

“Of course I do, I keep everything I write,” she had a whole drawer filled with them.

“Get it.” Clarke insisted.

“Alright woman,” As she got up Clarke playfully slapped her butt, she turned around to see Clarke sticking her tongue out, Lexa loved her so much.

She went to her writing/relaxation room and searched the drawer for the article of work, once she found it she headed back to Clarke.

Clarke grabbed it out her hands before she could even give it to her and immediately started to read it out loud.

 _“Lucy was the prettiest, she had the prettiest yellow hair and the prettiest blue eyes, Lexa wanted to hold her hand,_ Aww baby Lexa wanted to hold her hand, This is precious,” Clarke squealed.

“I guess I have a type with blondes and blue eyes,” Lexa commented.

“I guess you do, Lucky me.”

Lexa sat closer to Clarke so their faces were a breath apart, she rubbed her nose with hers, “So Clarke.”

“Yes, my love.”

“You have the prettiest yellow hair and the prettiest blue eyes can I hold your hand?”

Clarke gave a her a small kiss and put her hand out, “It would be my honour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: If you could become immortal would you?
> 
> Mine: I might be in the minority, but I would have to go with yes. I know there is the argument with you would have to watch all the peole you love die and that would be extremly sad, but there would also be grandkids, great grandkids and etc. that would be alive. There is also experiencing new things and having the time to do it, leaning things, meeting new people. watching the world grow. You would also be a living history book for historians of the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other works :)
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you had some great answers to the question I asked, Thanks!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Clarke**

Clarke had some free time and decided she needed to go shopping for supplies to finish the painting she nearly finished, as she ran out.

This was also one of those rare occasions where she wasn’t with Lexa, but it was a good thing she wasn’t with her at the moment, as she used all the free time she got left finishing the present and it took a long time. But it was worth it, she was at the final stretch.

As she was walking through the street to get to the shops, she spotted a familiar person getting out her car, she began walking a little bit faster to catch up to the woman.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Clarke announced herself.

Indra turned around and smiled, “Hey sweetie,” Bringing Clarke into a hug.

Indra’s hugs were different to Lexa’s, Lexa’s felt like coming home, safe. Indra’s felt like her dad’s, safe but also something protective about it, maybe it was a parent thing.

“What brings you here?,” Indra asked.

“Supply run for paints,” Clarke answered, “You?”

“Getting ready for Christmas, you know decorations food and that, also doing some shopping on behalf of Lexa.”

“Is Lexa’s shopping got anything to do with my present?” Clarke asked, trying to get any hints she could.

“No comment.” Indra smirked.

“Alright,” Clarke not prying anymore knowing the lawyer wouldn’t give anything, also she didn’t want to ruin Lexa’s surprise for her, seeing how every time Lexa talked about it she got all excited. “Want to go shop together?”

"That would be great.”

Indra offered Clarke her elbow and Clarke took it, walking side by side to the shopping centre.

This was the first time it was just her and Indra together by themselves and Clarke didn’t feel nervous or anything like that, it felt natural.

They chatted about how they have been and the planning for the holiday coming up.

“Oh, I talked with Astrid today, she said that your work placement is starting soon,” said Indra.

Clarke beamed, “Yep, after the holidays, I can’t wait,” Sometimes Clarke felt like she was dreaming whenever she thought about it.

“I’m so proud of you,” Hearing Indra say that made Clarke have a lump in her throat, it was because Indra was a mother figure and she was so supportive of Clarke, something she didn’t have with her own.

“Thank you once again.” Clarke said sincerely.

“Don’t thank me, if it wasn’t for Lexa choosing where your date was going to be and also it was with your talent that caught Astrid’s eye, so really you should be thanking yourself.”

Clarke laughed, that date would forever stick with Clarke, “Lexa did pick the best first date.”

“That girl is some sort of a romantic.”

“Yeah she is, a picnic watching the sunset to finish the date,” remembering the date like it was yesterday, with the same feelings towards the girl but magnified tenfold.

“Nyko should take some pointers from our daughter,” they both laughed, “I’m glad you both found each other.” Indra voice filled with earnest.

“Me too, I can’t really imagine being with anyone else.”

“Me neither, to be honest I was surprised when you were at our house the first time.” Indra confessed.

“Really?” Clarke was confused as to why.

“Yes really, you were the first person that Lexa ever brought to the house, she never invited any one of her friends round before, so that’s how I knew you were special to my little girl.”

“Wow, I’m the first.” Clarke's cheeks were warm as her mind instantly thought of a different first, she was glad that Indra didn’t notice as she started talking.

“She’s always wary of people, makes sense with her past and I’m happy that she isn’t that way with Nyko, Anya and I, and sometimes I worry, you know…that she won’t be trusting to other people for ever. But that changed when you came into her life, you somehow immediately got past all her defences she has for other people and made her be the Lexa I know outside the house.

“I…I don’t know what to say,” it was the same thing she said to Anya when she had her heart to heart with her, somehow the Wood’s family have the ability to say something to make her speechless.

“You don’t have to say anything, I just want you to know that you’re always welcomed in this family.”

Clarke didn’t say anything and just hugged Indra’s side, Indra placed her arm around her shoulder and squeezed back while stoking her hair with the other.

“Thank you,” Clarke said as tears formed.

“No need for thanks.” Indra gently wiped away the tears.

“I know but thank you anyway.”

“I also want you to know that if you ever need anything whether it’s an object, money or if you just need someone to talk to, no matter how personal or embarrassing, I want you to know that you can come to me, I will be here no matter what. Even if you weren’t with Lexa you can still come to me.”

Clarke just nodded. Not trusting her voice to speak coherently.

Indra continued, smiling, “But I don’t like thinking about you not being with my girl, it doesn’t seem right.”

“I agree,” she managed to say, “it seems like me and Lexa been together forever, sometimes I forget it’s only been months.”

“Right!” Indra agreed, “But I’m serious no matter what, you can come to me.”

“Ok,” Clarke said, “God, what with you Woods lot making me emotional all the time,” Clarke let out a watery laugh.

Indra joined in with the laughter, “Let’s get some shopping done then.”

“Lets.”

They spent the next few hours shopping, Clarke went and did what she came here for and picked up some art supplies and also helped Indra with her shopping. Clarke enjoyed the time alone with Indra, it was comforting.

After the shop was done Indra asked, “Do you want me to drop you off at home or do you want to come back with me?”

Clarke thought about it, she had a painting to finish but she could finish the painting off later which meant spending more time with her girlfriend. She knew the answer before she even started thinking about it.

“I’ll go with you,” that answer made Indra smile.

“Great, help me put this in the car?” pointing to the bags they were both holding.

“Of course.”

When they put everything away and got in the car, Clarke mind stated to wander and started to think about a problem she had. With Indra telling her earlier that she was there for her, she might as well utilize it.

“Can I ask you for some advice or at least your opinion?”

“Of course honey.”

“How do you think my mum would react when I tell her I’m not following in her footsteps and instead wanting to pursue a career in art?”

Indra was silent for a minute looking like she was thinking of the right words to say, then finally she said, “I’m not sure, but what I can say is that if she truly cares and loves you, it doesn’t matter what you choose. A parent’s job is for their child to be happy and loved, that’s all a parent can do.”

“Thank you,” she thought about Indra’s words and tried to apply them to her mother but she couldn’t, her mother has never given an indication of any of those things, but her mum could surprise her and change her mind…Clarke knew it was doubtful.

“Hope that helps.”

“A little bit.” Clarke replied.

“No matter what, you have people that will support you in your ventures.”

Clarke smiled, “That I know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the house and got out the car, Indra said “Go on, I know you want to see her.”

Clarke did really want to see Lexa, but she could wait a couple more seconds before seeing her, “Let me help you with the bags first.”

Indra gave her a gentle smile “Thanks.”

“It’s the least I could do,” and it was, the Woods had done a lot for Clarke and she would be repaying them for the rest of her life.

Once the bags were inside Clarke headed to Lexa’s room, she walked in but did not see Lexa. She then walked up to Lexa’s writing room and tried the handle; it seemed to be locked, which was weird, “Lexa?” she called out.

“One second!” she heard from the other side, she didn’t know what Lexa was up to.

After a couple seconds the door was slightly ajar and Lexa slid out, “Hey what are you doing here?”

Clarke chuckled at the greeting “Nice to see you too.”

Lexa stepped closer and gave Clarke a kiss on the lips, “Sorry I’m glad that you’re here, I just thought you had something to do.”

“I did, but I saw your mum and she offered to take me here, couldn’t pass on that offer. So why was the door locked?” She inquired.

“Your presents in there and that means this room is out of bounds from now on.”

Clarke tried to have a quick look from the slightly opened door but Lexa quickly shut it before she could see anything, “No peeking,” Lexa playfully glared.

“Alright, the suspense is going to kill me you know.”

Lexa giggled, “You’ll live.”

“Why don’t we go relocate back to your room, as it seems I’m not welcomed in this room anymore.”

“I think that sounds good, I can hear our bed calling us.”

Clarke placed both her arms round Lexa’s neck pulling her closer, “Oh is it now, what’s our bed saying?”

“You know, it feels neglected that we haven’t used it in a while.”

Clarke smirked. “I think we should remedy that and spend some quality time with it then.”

“I agree.”

“Lead the way,” said Clarke.

Lexa took Clarke arms from her neck and lead them both back to her room. Once in, Lexa locked the door pushing Clarke gently on to the bed, giving her a searing kiss.

Clarke moaned at the intensity, she was extremely turned on but unfortunately had to slow it down, “As much as I want to hear my name upon your lips as I have my fingers inside you, we can’t, your mum is here.” Clarke mumbled into Lexa’s lips.

Lexa groaned, “You can’t say those thing then say we have to stop.”

Clarke chuckled “Sorry,” She wasn’t.

“We can be quiet,” Lexa said as she kissed down the length of Clarke's neck, making Clarke close her eyes and lean her head to the side giving her more access.

“Baby, you know I’m not quiet.”

“You can bite me like last time,” Lexa offered, nipping at the base of Clark’s neck to emphasis her point.

Clarke chuckled at Lexa, “Babe I’m not going to permanently scare you again.”

Lexa huffed, “Fine,” Lexa got off Clarke, stood up and went to the centre of the room facing her, slowly taking her clothes off one by one.

Clarke mouth opened hungrily, “What are you doing?”

“I need a cold shower as you got me all hot and bothered,” Lexa smirked, Clarke knew that Lexa was taunting her with her body and it worked.

“Can I join?” Clarke asked as her eyes roamed the length of Lexa’s body.

“I don’t know, can you?” Lexa walked over to her bathroom disappearing, leaving Clarke to her thoughts.

Lexa then popped her head out the door, “You coming?”

 _I will be_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What would you do if you could turn invisible?
> 
> Mine: RAID AREA 51! kidding, but actually I would probably do something along the lines of that, go somwhere your not meant to go, also get away from all noise and just sit back and relax...rob a bank, kidding again... Sneak Into events so I dont have to pay for the expensive tickets.
> 
> Its getting closer and closer to the Christmas part of this story. (Christmas Eve next chapter.)
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other works :)
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is like a small section where I wrote drunk after being at the pub, looked at it afterwards and I liked it so it stayed aha.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lexa**

It was the day before Christmas eve, Anya was finally back and Christmas couldn’t come quick enough.

The past few weeks were memories Lexa would keep forever, they spent the time decorating the house with the whole family, including Clarke, Anya at the time was there via video chat so she didn’t miss out on the fun. There was music, dancing, laughter and a lot of shenanigans while decorating the place.

Throughout that day and the days since, her parents filmed more than they usually do and Lexa understood why, this holiday season felt different to others, it felt like the first few Christmases she had with the family.

It was mainly due to the extra person joining them and how that extra person had gotten into the hearts of every person in the family including extended, Aunt Luna had been singing her praises of Clarke to her every time she saw her.

And Lexa loved it, knowing that everyone loved Clarke and embraced her so quickly made Lexa's heart sing.

Currently Lexa was naked in her room as she just got out of her shower, she stood in front of her mirror looking at herself. She admired the ‘mating’ bite that Clarke left on her body as that was the first thing she noticed being now the prominent feature on her body. She felt closer to Clarke knowing that there was a permanent reminder of her on her skin, she knew people would think that was weird but she didn’t care.

It would suck if Clarke and she weren’t together and having a scar to remind Lexa of her, but she knew that wouldn’t happen, it wasn’t the honeymoon phase or young teens thinking they would be together forever kind of thing. Her and Clarke were different, they both had to grow up quickly due to their history and that alone made Lexa know that this wasn’t some sort of high school romance.

They both couldn’t risk their hearts like that, especially Clarke with the year she had.

Lexa took her phone out from her nightstand and took a picture of herself nude, smiling into the bite on her shoulder and sent it off to Clarke with a message attached saying _Thinking of you_.

A moment later she got a series of responses back to back.

_Clarke: LEXA!_

_Clarke: BABE!_

_Clarke: I was eating dinner and you send me that! I nearly choked on my food!_

Lexa giggled at her girlfriend’s messages.

_Lexa: Sorry it seems like I have to make it up to you tomorrow._

_Clarke: You better!_

_Lexa: Always._

_Clarke: Talk to you after I eat?_

_Lexa: Yes definitely, need my Clarke to go to sleep._

_Clarke: Sap._

_Lexa: Only for you._

Any form of communication with Clarke always made her mood go up, she put her phone down and started to get changed.

Once changed she headed down to hang out with the rest of the family.

When she headed to the living room she found her mum and dad sitting on one coach and Anya sitting on the other, Lexa took her seat next to Anya.

“Hey squid,” Anya greeted her while patting her lap indicating her to lay her head there.

Lexa smiled and laid her head down and looked up at Anya, “Hey, what we talking about?”

“Nothing much, just plans for tomorrow and the day after?”

“So, squirt,” her dad called her to get her attention, “Does Clarke have any traditions with her family at Christmas?”

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows at the question, as to why he’s asking, “Yeah, why?”

Her dad took her mother hand and starting stoking the back of it, Lexa loved the small gestures they do to each other, “Me and your mother were thinking that maybe we could incorporate some of her traditions, as we want to make her feel like Jake’s still a part of her Christmas.”

Her heart soared at what her dad and mum wanted, they knew it was Clarke’s first Christmas without her dad and she loved that they wanted her to feel welcomed and that Jake wasn’t forgotten, “I love you, thank you.” Anya started combing her fingers through Lexa’s hair knowing that Lexa loved that when she started getting emotional or overwhelmed.

Her mum gave her a gentle smile, “We look after our own,” said her mum.

That they did, “Yeah her and her dad would wear matching pyjamas or onesies and wear them at the night of Christmas eve and all day on Christmas day. Also, they do the same thing as us and have one gift exchanged on the eve. And hot chocolate, a lot of hot chocolate.” Lexa giggled remembering the stories that Clarke had told her of her past holidays.

Indra chuckled too, “I think we can merge our traditions what do you say?”

“I think I like that and I know Clarke would love that.”

“Ditto sounds fun. Like I said before, a Christmas to remember,” Anya added on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa was woken up by someone’s weight on her body, she instantly knew who it was without opening her eyes, she smiled. She instinctively placed her arms round the persons waist.

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed out.

“How did you know it was me and not, I don’t know Anya?”

“Your boobs are bigger,” Lexa replied earning herself a slap on her shoulder from the girl laid on top of her.

Lexa giggled, her eyes were still closed as she was too tired to open them, “Kidding, well not really they are bigger, also I know you. And your body melds perfectly into mine like they were made for each other,” she shrugged.

Clarke chuckled, “Your even more of a sap in the morning.”

Lexa slowly opened her eyes letting the light in, the sight of her girlfriend made clear, “And you love it.”

Clarke gave a her a small smile, “That I do, sleepy Lexa is my favourite.”

“Naked Clarke is mine,” Lexa sleepily grinned.

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “Oh really, is that all.”

“No, also morning Clarke is my favourite, also clothed Clarke, when Clarke doing art, Clarke being happy…” As she was listing all the favourite type of Clarke’s, her eyes began fluttering close from the sleepiness.

“Lexa go back to sleep,” she heard Clarke gentle voice say interrupting her speech.

“I’m fine, I was saying that everything about you is my favourite, when you’re confused your eyebrows furrow in a cute way…” Clarke started lightly scratching Lexa’s scalp making her stop whatever she was saying, “Oh that feels nice.”

“I’ll be here when you wake.”

“Okay,” Lexa hummed, “Hold me?”

“Always,” Clarke and Lexa swapped positions so Clarke could hold her, she continued to massage her scalp lulling her back into a deep sleep.

A few hours later Lexa woke from her slumber still in the same positions, for a moment she thought she dreamt the whole thing of Clarke coming over.

“Happy Christmas eve baby,” She heard Clarke say.

She opened her eyes to see Clarke smiling at her, she still would never get used to waking up to her, “Happy Christmas eve to you to, my love,” Lexa kissed the underside of Clarke’s jaw, Clarke tilted her head down wanting a kiss from Lexa’s lips and Lexa gave it her sighing contently into the kiss.

Lexa wondered one thing, “I love that you’re here in the morning but how and why are you here?” Clarke was meant to come over to Lexa’s house around lunch time.

Clarke brought her hands to Lexa’s shoulder bade and started to draw idle patterns with her fingers, Lexa revelled in her touch, “Well as to the how, I texted Anya to see if she was awake at the time, didn’t know if she would reply being as it was early in the morning, but she was and she let me in.”

Anya was still in her routine from college, so she tended wake up really early.

Clarke continued, “And to the why, I wanted to wake up to you, I wanted it to be your face I see first thing in the morning and my face the first thing you see, I don’t know why I didn’t sleep over as I need my Lexa blanket.”

Lexa smiled, “And you call me the sap.”

“Yeah, but you are, the things you were spieling earlier, definition of a sap.”

“Not arguing with you on that.”

They stayed happily holding each other for a while not caring about anything else.

“So, what’s the plan for the today?” Clarke asked.

“A lot of lounging, some family games ranging from board games to Pictionary and charades, oh and if we are playing Pictionary you are on my team.”

“Using me for my artistic talents I see,” Clarke smirked.

“Yes, what’s the point of having a girlfriend that’s an artist if I can’t use her to win Pictionary for once.” All the past Christmas she would lose at the game, mainly because Anya couldn’t guess for shit, for someone who was smart as hell she was a lousy guesser.

Clarke laughed, “Fair enough.”

“We also have the same tradition you have with we get to open one gift today.”

“Cool, so when do you think we should head down.”

“At the sound of Christmas music.” Lexa answered.

Clarke laughed, “but seriously when.”

“I’m not joking, dad likes to play music all day to get in the mood with the ‘the Christmas spirit’.”

Not even a moment later, the sounds of Christmas music could be heard from downstairs.

“Huh would you look at that, come on,” Clarke patted Lexa’s butt, “Let’s get up.”

Lexa moaned not ready to leave the warm bed, “Do we have to, I’m comfy,” Lexa emphasising her point by nuzzling into Clarke's chest.

“You’re the one who said, ‘at the sound of Christmas music’,” Clarke argued smiling.

“And I’m regretting it.”

“Where’s your Christmas spirit?”

“Saving it for tomorrow.”

“Do it for me,” Clarke said doing her adorable puppy dog face. Lexa could not say no to that face.

Lexa narrowed her eyes at Clarke, “You play dirty, fine.”

Clarke beamed, “Love you.”

“Yeah, yeah love you too.”

They spent the day enjoying themselves as a family, moments filled with laughter love and everything that was good.

With Clarke’s help, they dominated in Pictionary. With it being uneven number of people, her parents let the kids join as one team as they knew how Anya was at the game. Lexa celebrated by giving Clarke the biggest kiss ever for helping them break their losing streak.

“I’m not kissing you, future sis,” Anya stated.

Clarke laughed, “Good, as there’s only one Woods I kiss.”

“Glad we got that clear,” Anya smiled, hugging her anyway as she was happy for winning as well.

Lexa saw her parents once again filming, they took videos of parts of the game and the celebration, she would have to see everything they recorded after the holidays knowing the vast amount they filmed.

“Right,” her mum got everyone’s attention, “Why don’t we open one your presents.”

“Yay,” Lexa beamed.

Her dad laughed at Lexa's childlike enthusiasm.

Lexa took Clarke's hand and led them to the couch and sat down, instead of Clarke sitting next to her she sat on Lexa lap sideways resting her head on her shoulder, Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's waist keeping her secure.

Anya sat on the other side of her also placing her head on Lexa's shoulder, Lexa loved it, having two important people in her life so close.

“Smile,” she heard her dad say, Lexa looked up to see his phone pointed at them presumably taking a picture of the moment and she couldn’t blame him for it, she would have to get him to send that after Lexa mentally jotted down.

Clarke gave Lexa a peck on the cheek for the additional photos her dad took making Lexa blush.

Her dad laughed, “This is adorable.”

Her mother went over to the Christmas tree and got three presents handing each one to each of them. “Hope you like it.”

She knew she will no matter what the present was, the best gift they ever gotten Lexa was adopting her.

Lexa slowly opened the wrapping revealing books that she wanted and a new notebook, to anyone else this would have been a let-down but to her she was ecstatic, “Thank you so much!” she got up and hugged her mother and father.

“Of course, sweetie,” Indra said as she rubbed her back, “Wait till your main gift tomorrow, I think you’ll love that even more,” this was their normal thing, a small gift on the eve and a big present on the actual day. She wondered what it could be.

She heard her dad say to Clarke, “That’s a gift from Astrid.”

She turned around to see what she got Clarke. In Clarke's hand she had tickets, she went and sat next to Clarke to have a closer look.

It was tickets to Astrid’s next gallery opening, “That’s nice of her and this time she invited you, your moving up in the world,” said Lexa.

Clarke smiled and shoulder bumped Lexa, “And here’s one for you,” she handed her a ticket, “There’s one here for all of us, I need to thank her the next time I see her.”

She could tell Clarke was happy from the gift, anything to do with art brought a smile to her face.

“Ooh before I forget,” said Clarke before getting up and going over to the tree getting a present from under of it and handed it to Anya, “Here’s one of your gifts from me and Lexa.”

Anya eyed it warily, “It won’t bite,” Lexa teased.

Anya unwrapped it and pulled it out, she started laughing, “You actually got me one.”

It was a fox onesie, Lexa and Clarke decided to get her one so they could all match and also Anya gave them the idea a while back joking she felt left out.

“Thank god you didn’t get me a pig or a rat.”

“It was tempting but this suited you more,” Lexa commented.

“We definitely need another group photo with all you in them.”

“For sure,” Clarke agreed.

Lexa couldn’t wait for tomorrow and the even more joy that would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: If you could merge your body with technology would you? And a bonus question would you want the ability to download memories and replay them, like in harry potter?
> 
> Mine: The tech question, probably Yes, only if the eqipment has been tested a bunch. It would be cool to take pictures with your eyes or have a phone at your finger tips, read messages on your forearm etc. The stuff you see in movies. There's also the possibilities of having 'superpower' like things as well, such super sight etc.
> 
> And for the memories, Yeah it would be cool as you could relive the memories exactly, It would also be cool when I'm older and more forgetful to have an exact memory to look at.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other works :)
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late than usual, but I don't really have a schedule so is it really late? aha
> 
> Enjoy!

**Clarke**

Clarke was happily sleeping with Lexa on their bed when suddenly the door to the room was slammed open with Anya uncharacteristically cheerily shouting, “Wake up, It’s Christmas!”

To make it worse Anya jumped on both of them causing Lexa and Clarke to groan.

Clarke wasn’t awake enough for this, so she pulled Anya down and half laid on top of her with the other half on Lexa, “Can you be quiet, I’m tired and it’s too early.” Lexa hummed in agreement stroking Clarke hair.

“Why are you tired it’s Christmas,” Anya said.

“Your sister tired me out.” Clarke bluntly stated.

Anya face morphed into disgust, “Clarke!” Lexa lightly smacked her butt, but she could see a slight smile as she said it.

Both their reaction made Clarke sleepily chuckle.

“Let’s make a rule,” Anya declared, “Lets never talk about yours and my sister’s sexcapades ever again.”

Clarke just replied, “No promises, Lexa deserves to be praised.”

“Stop! Enough my ears are bleeding.”

Clarke smirked, “You make it too easy.”

Anya turned her head to the side to face Lexa, “Lexa, I don’t like her anymore.”

“Aww you like me,” Clarke cooed before Lexa could speak.

“No, I don’t.” said Anya.

“You said to Lex you ‘don’t like me anymore’ meaning at one point you liked me.” Clarke continued on teasing Anya.

“Lexaaa,” Anya groaned.

She saw and felt Lexa shrug and smiling, “You think I could stop her. Get used to it, she’s going to be with us for a long time.”

And that she was, she hoped she would have many more moments like this with the Woods sisters.

“Uhh fine, it’s still Christmas so can you kindly get off me so we can head downstairs to open presents.” Anya going back to the main reason she was waking Clarke and Lexa up for.

“I didn’t peg you for the cheery Christmas type,” Anya normally seemed calm and collected much like most of the family but this side was a stark contrast.

“It’s Christmas.” Anya repeated as if that answered everything.

“She got a point,” Lexa agreed with her sister.

“What happened to yesterday when you were all tired, what changed since then?”

Lexa chuckled, “I told you I was saving the Christmas spirit for today.”

“Fine I’m getting up, but first me and Lexa need to freshen up, so can you give us a minute,” She asked Anya, as she needed a moment to fully be awake and be a functional human being.

Anya narrowed her eyes, “Is that code for something.”

Clarke wished she and Lexa had time for that, but she knew with Anya being all high on the Christmas spirt, that wouldn’t happen, “No it’s not, but now look who’s the one talking about mine and your sister’s sex life.”

“Urgh I’m leaving.” Anya got off the bed and headed out the room, before leaving she said, “If you’re not down in ten minutes I’m coming back.”

“Fine,” Clarke replied throwing one of the pillows at her to make her leave. Now there was definitely no time for them to get intimate and be ready in ten minutes.

Once she left, Lexa said, “You and Anya have an interesting relationship.”

Clarke giggled, “It’s fun to get a rise out of her.”

“I can see that,” Lexa laughed also, “Come on let’s get up.”

“Two more minutes.” Clarke negotiated.

“Clarke.”

“Please,” she pleaded.

“Ok, two more minutes.” Lexa relented.

“Thanks,” she pecked Lexa on the lips and laid her head back on the girl’s chest.

“Anything for you, my love,” Hearing that made Clarke Christmas morning start off good, after they got up and got ready, still donned with the onesies, they headed down like they promised Anya.

As they entered the kitchen where they could hear where Anya was, they saw her look up and said, “Finally I made you guys some hot chocolate to start the day.”

Clarke smiled, she could remember all the Christmases before where her dad would make them both hot chocolate to start the day, as he would have said, ‘hot chocolate is what the gods drink so what better way to start off Christmas’.

She gladly took the mug from Anya and all of them relocated to the living room and waited for the adults to get down.

The hot coco was nice, she thought maybe Lexa might have told them about what her dad did or that it might have been one of their family things too. If Lexa did tell them she would have to thank her later, it meant more to her than she would ever know.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a kiss on top of her head, she looked up to see Indra, “Merry Christmas,” she did the same with Lexa and Anya.

“Happy Christmas to you too,” Clarke replied back. Nyko wasn’t far behind greeting them too.

“Why don’t we eat breakfast first before opening the presents,” Indra suggested, this led Anya to groan making Clarke snicker. Christmas really made Anya act like a big child, it was refreshing to see her like this, looking at Lexa she had the same sentiment towards Anya.

She took Lexa hand needing to be close to her, “I don’t mind.”

“Me neither,” Lexa also said.

“Guys,” Anya looked to the both of them for support, but she was outnumbered, “Traitors, already losing more point with me future sis.”

They had a small breakfast saving space for the big Christmas dinner that was planned later. Now as time was gone by Clarke got even more excited with the gift exchange that was coming up, she hoped the Woods clan liked what she got them.

She had an inkling of what Nyko’s, Indra’s and Lexa’s reaction would be, but Anya, she got her something different and didn’t know how she would take it. She decided that, that was the first gift she was going to give, get it over and done with as Clarke would get to emotional thinking about it.

Everyone was gathered round the living room with the kids sitting on the floor. Clarke sat in between Lexa’s outstretched legs leaning back into Lexa’s front.

She told Anya to open hers first, as she said that her voice cracked. She felt a lump in her throat, Lexa held her tighter from behind brushing her nose across the crook of Clarke neck.

Anya looked confused as to why Clarke had a sudden change of mood.

Anya carefully unwrapped her gift and looked at it, Clarke went on to explain, “You want to be an engineer and my dad was an engineer so I’m giving you his toolbox.”

Anya looked up in shock, “Clarke I can’t take this.”

“Yes, you can.”

“It’s your dads.”

“I know and he would have wanted them to be used instead of collecting dust hidden away.” Clarke argued softly.

Anya gave a small smile “Clarke,” Anya got up went over to her and squeezed her tight, “Thank you.”

“Just promise to use them,” she whispered into her ear.

“Yes I will, love you.”

Clarke could cry but she held it together, “Love you too.”

Anya went back to her gift and examined them more, “These are amazing,” her face full of wonder as she picked up each tool. Clarke knew she made the right choice of giving her, her father’s tool. She wanted to see what the tools could make and in some way continue her father’s legacy.

“There’s more in storage, I’ll give you them later,” Her dad had a whole workshop in the old house and all that was in storage now, she had no use for them and she didn’t want them to be a reminder of what was lost, she wanted to remember them for what they created and to be created. So, what better person to give them to than Anya, who was going to be doing the same profession as her dad.

“Thank you so much sis.” Anya thanked again.

Clarke noticed that Anya dropped the ‘future’ from her nickname, Lexa must have noticed too as she kissed Clarke's cheek, “Told you she would love it.”

“You did,” she whispered back, Clarke leaned further back into her, needing the safe haven of her girlfriend.

Clarke continued on to the next gift, “I got you a joint present,” she said to both Indra and Nyko.

“You shouldn’t have.”

She just gave Indra a look that said _really_ and smiled, “Just open it.”

Clarke’s gift to them was a painting of their wedding photo, she always saw the photo as she walked into their home and wanted to give them something special.

“Oh, Clarke we love it.” She saw Indra’s eyes get watery. She loved reactions like those, where the person feels something to the art she created, it’s one of the reason she wants to be an artists.

Indra gave Clarke a long kiss on her forehead, “Thanks sweetie.”

“Of course,” to be honest the gift was nothing compared to the hospitality and non-judgement they had given her.

And finally, the gift she had gotten Lexa, she turned around so she could face her and see her reaction. She had done two paintings for Lexa, one she had thought about for a while, it was her final moments on the soccer pitch where she scored the winning goal, she wanted her to have something to remember that moment by. It was a badass moment of her kicking the ball into the goal, looking like she was ready for war.

“This is amazing, thanks my love,” Lexa said as she looked at the first painting.

The second painting, Lexa gently chuckled when she examined it, “You didn’t, of course you did,” the second painting was them as children holding hands, it was from the coming out story Lexa had written. Clarke just had to make it, it was one of the cutest stories she read from Lexa.

Lexa went on to say, “Oh my god this is great! Wait, I just realised I have never seen any photos of you as a child,” that was true, Lexa had only been to her house once and they didn’t really know each other back then and never really had a reason to show her, plus her mother would never show Lexa if she knew what type of relationship she had with the girl. Maybe she should show Lexa, she also wanted to go back through memory lane too.

“No, I guess you haven’t,” Clarke teased.

“I need to see them,” Lexa insisted.

Clarke chuckled, “Fine, that can also be you Christmas present.”

“Yay,” Lexa tackled her back into a hug making them both lie on the floor. Lexa gave Clarke a kiss on the lips, she could vaguely see that someone was filming the whole thing but she didn’t care, “Thanks again for the paintings, I love them…I love you.”

“It’s funny we got you a painting too,” Indra said to both Lexa and Clarke once they both got off the floor.

“Mum you can’t paint,” Anya said making Lexa giggle.

“Ha ha very funny I didn’t say I painted it. I need you dad to help me bring it in,” Confusion was written on Clarke’s face as how big was it that it needed two people to carry it in.

The answer to Clarke’s question was answered when the painting was brought in and Clarke's eyes were wide as she recognised the painting.

She heard Lexa say, “Aww, look Clarke it’s your favourite painting,” it was her favourite painting, it was the painting they saw on their first date at the gallery, ‘the world awaits’ painting, the one where they have a photo of them kissing in front of…and now it was in the Wood’s living room.

“How?” was all she managed to say as she was still in shock.

“We loved the picture that Astrid took of you in front of it and with you mentioning you loved the painting also, we wanted you to have piece from the date. So, I asked Astrid if she was willing to sell it, she said only to the right person, I told her I was interested, she seemed happy by that. She gave me a deal I must say, Oh and also we have to have a joint family dinner with her and her girlfriend, Zei.

“How much did you spend on this painting?” Clarke still can believe the painting was here, with her knowing the value of the painting, she has to ask to see if Indra and Nyko were stupid enough to spend that much for her and Lexa.

“Oh, not that much.”

“Indra, how much?” she inquired further wanting to know how much money she spent on them.

“Oh, like five hundred dollars plus a promise of dinners in the future.” Indra revealed.

Clarke’s mouth was agape and her eyes were wide again, she didn’t know if she heard correctly, “Can you repeat that, did you say five hundred dollars?”

“Yeah why?”

“Do you know how much this painting is worth?”

“No, how much?” Nyko asked.

“Half a million dollars,” she heard Lexa coughing next her, she looked to see her putting down her hot chocolate, she immediately started rubbing her back to make sure she was ok.

“What?” Indra asked in disbelief now knowing why Clarke was surprised by the whole thing. Nyko and Anya had the same expression.

“Yeah five hundred thousand dollars and she gave it you practically free,” Astrid rarely sold her paintings, in her long career she sold around two artworks, now three. She was particular on who owned them, as she said once that she wants the paining to be loved and find a good home rather than someone buying it to say they have one of her pieces and not care about it at all. “it’s probably worth more now that it’s off the market,” she turned back to Lexa, “Babe when we have kids we’re going to Mona Lisa this shit and put it behind a glass cabinet.”

Lexa nodded in agreement. “For sure.”

She looked back to Indra and Nyko, “But thank you, you don’t know how much we love this, I don’t know what to say.” She really didn’t, Clarke loved this painting so much, she would also have to thank Astrid and probably tell her she’s a fool for selling it at that price, even though Indra was a friend, at the same time.

Indra chuckled, “Me neither really, wow I guess we both were shocked by the gift.”

“You could say that again.” Clarke chuckled.

Lexa added on, “This would look good in your studio.”

“Yeah it wou…wait what studio?” Clarke didn’t have a studio, what was Lexa talking about she thought.

“Oh right, I guess I should give you my Christmas present to you.” Lexa told her.

Lexa took her hand and led her upstairs to outside Lexa’s writing/relaxation room, but she noticed on the door there was a sign that wasn’t there before, it read. ‘Clarke’s studio and Lexa’s writing room’ on it.

She reached out and touched the sign, “Lexa, what’s this?” She had a thought of what Lexa has done but needed confirmation.

“Open it.” Lexa just said.

She turned the handle and walked in, on one side of the room it was the same with Lexa’s desk and her things where they usually were. But on the other side of the room was now occupied by an easel and many blank canvases piled up on the floor, for the second time that day she was gobsmacked.

“Lexa,” she repeated, not knowing what else to say.

“I wanted you to have a place where you could do your art without the fear of being caught by your mum or having to hide it. I wanted you have a safe place to do and be proud of what you do. A room where you can come to when you need to be with your thoughts, a safe room.”

“Lexa,” she croaked out again, she wrapped her arms round Lexa's neck and brought her close nestling herself into the girl’s neck.

“I’m guessing you like it,” she nodded into the crook. “I’m glad, you deserve everything Clarke.”

“Thank you.”

“Come, let’s see if I got you the right stuff.”

Clarke walked up to the art equipment and gingerly ran her hands across the easel, then picked up each paint tube and brush, examining it with care. Lexa must have spent a fortune on the paints as they were top tier.

Clark told Lexa that she shouldn’t have got the expensive ones and could have went with the cheaper paints, not spending so much money on her.

Clarke knew the response she was going to say, “You deserve only the best.”

After a moment with the gift, Clarke turned to Lexa and said. “But it’s your personal space.”

“Yeah, but I like you in my personal space.”

Clarke smirked “Oh really.”

Lexa chuckled and shook her head affectionately, “But seriously, I have my space for my writing and you have a space for your art now, your own personal space where no one can disturb you.”

“You can disturb me anytime.” Clarke stated.

“I don’t know, I like seeing you in art mode…and now you can’t get my floor paint stained,” Lexa joked.

She laughed, “Oh really, now I know the real reason on why you got me an easel,” Clarke joked back.

“You caught me,” Lexa laughed.

Clarke gently smiled, she was so overwhelmed by the day and it barely even started. With the hot chocolate, to giving Anya her present and calling her ‘sis’, to the reactions of her gifts, with also getting gifted the Astrid painting and now her own art studio.

Something she thought she would only have when she had her own place, but Lexa being the ever-loving girlfriend shared her space and not only that, but she got her the equipment as well.

Lexa and Clarke stayed in the studio for the portion of the day but only after they placed the new artwork they both newly owned in the bedroom.

Clarke decided that It would be better in the bedroom as she didn’t want to get paint on it when she was painting and ruin it.

Throughout the day she reined in her emotions thinking that was it, but when Lexa said she made a pie for dinner and that she used her dad’s recipe, that made the tears flow.

That’s what she was most worried about during this holiday, that her dad would be forgotten and they would go on the day as usual, but the Woods didn’t let that happen. They incorporated some of her Christmas traditions with the hot chocolate, the pyjamas and using her dad’s recipe for the pie.

She would be forever grateful for that.

The day winded down and she was currently in bed, Lexa was holding her as she stayed awake for a while longer, remembering the whole day, not wanting it to end. Lexa was peacefully sleeping beneath her.

Before she let sleep over come her, she silently let out into the world, “Merry Christmas dad.”

“Merry Christmas Mr. Griffin,” she heard Lexa say from her slumber, Clarke gently laughed, careful not to wake her up. She still didn’t know how Lexa only responded to her in her sleep and still could have a conversation with her, but she liked it.

“He would have wanted you to call him Jake,” Clarke corrected.

“Okay, Merry Christmas Jake,” Lexa sleepily said.

 _He would have wanted you to call him dad too_ , Clarke thought.

“Give me a kiss,” Clarke softly asked. Clarke leaned up and Lexa connected hers to give a chaste kiss, Clarke then laid back down on her chest, listening to the gently rhythm of Lexa's heartbeat as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: If you could increase one attribute about yourself e.g Charisma, Strength, Intelligence, Wisdom, Dexterity etc. what would it be?
> 
> Mine: Probably Charisma, I'm some sort shy, so charisma would help immensely and it would be great to go and just talk to someone and make them feel at ease and welcomed. Intelligence would be close second though.
> 
> Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Lexa**

The days since Christmas had been quiet, nothing major had happen.

Clarke at the moment was not at the Woods home as she was at her own house, her mother had her rare day off from work and Clarke thought it was best to stay at home. Lexa didn’t argue with that, all she wanted Clarke to be was happy.

She just took advantage of the holiday and relaxed, taking a break from studies, applications and thinking about where she wanted to go in the future.

She had an idea, a solid idea of where she wanted to go to college. Even though Clarke and Lexa both agreed that they should not tell each other so they don’t influence their choices, she still really wanted to be with her.

But she knew it’s for the best, they couldn’t base everything they do on their relationship, it wouldn’t be healthy.

Lexa decided a long time a go that she would be going to Polis for college, it is where Anya attended and the times she had visited she liked the place, and the teachers and professors she spoke to made it rise to the top of her list.

A definite bonus was that Anya was there and that she could still be close to family. She could go to her sister when ever she had a problem or just have hang out like they usually do.

When looking at Polis, Lexa couldn’t help but look at the art programme they offered and from what she saw they had a great one and maybe she was hoping Clarke saw that and decided to go there too. If she didn’t, it wouldn’t be the end of the world.

Lexa was in her room looking at the painting while she had all these thoughts, ‘The World Awaits’ painting, it was a great piece of work. The painting to Lexa represented a lot things to her, connections to past, present and future.

Connections such as she’s looking forward to the new possibilities that awaits her, a life a new that started when she was adopted having a better future, a future with the people she loves and finally seeking a future for her own. It also represented her and Clarke, finding a future of their own together and seeing what will come out of it.

Lexa then admired the other paintings that was new to her walls, the soccer painting and the Coming out story painting.

Since Clarke had been in her life she had brought colour along with it, literally. She had a newfound respect for art and the artist behind them.

She loved the gifts Clarke had gotten her as she knew how much time it would have taken to paint them both, hopefully with the room they shared that contained the desk for her writing and the studio, she get to witness more art being made and see the rise of her career.

Looking at how Clarke and Anya have been progressing in their respective fields and the steps they’ve done to start a career, it made Lexa think more about her own.

Ultimately Lexa wanted to write, she loved writing, for as long as she could remember writing was a big part of her life. When she was younger she would write to escape and forget about all the bad things that were happening around her. Books and writing were what got her through it.

And Lexa wanted to help another people that might face something similar or just wanted to escape from the real world and dwell into something make believe, she wanted to give others what was given to her growing up and still now. Stories. Just like Clarke, Lexa wanted people to feel when they read her stories and have a reaction to them whether they were sad, happy or any other reaction felt, it evoked something in them to feel a certain way.

In a way, Clarke and she did want to do the same thing Lexa thought.

Lexa’s mind then went on to the next event that was coming up, New Year’s Day.

Lexa’s mum had a fundraiser to attend on the eve to help raise money for a charity, her dad and Anya were going along. Lexa opted to stay at home, mainly because she and Clarke had the house to themselves and wanted to celebrate their first new year’s together. Also, a fundraiser didn’t seem like the perfect setting for them to enjoy the start of the new year.

Lexa’s mum and dad were ok with them not going and they understood. That’s what Lexa loved most about them, they were one the coolest parents she knew, you could ask them anything without being embarrassed or scolded.

A knock from the door brought Lexa out of her thoughts, she told the person to come in.

The person who knocked was Anya, she walked into the room and laid down next Lexa on the bed.

“How you doing squid?” Anya asked once settled in comfortably.

“I’m doing really great, you?” Which Lexa definitely was, everything in her life was perfect at the moment.

“I’m glad to hear that, I’m the same…Wow I keep forgetting how big this painting actually is.” They both looked at the painting now, the painting was just about the same height as Lexa’s room, it took a while and a lot of caution to get it in the room without damaging it.

Lexa laughed, “I know right, still can’t believe Clarke and I own it now.”

“Half a million dollars in your bedroom,” Anya whistled.

“Apparently more now according to Clarke.”

Anya let out a short chuckle, “It’s crazy.”

“Tell me about it, you should have seen her have a phone call with her, she thanked her then told her she was an idiot for selling it for so low.” Lexa smiled reminiscing about it.

“Calling her boss an idiot before even starting the job, hell of a way to start.”

“Astrid just laughed then said merry Christmas, and told her that money wasn’t important and that she had enough, finally saying she’s looking forward to working with her.”

“What were you doing?”

“First I was shocked at how brazen Clarke was, then I laughed, how could I not, the whole Christmas gift situation was something I couldn’t imagine.”

“You could say that again, I still can’t believe Clarke gave me her dad’s tools and practically his whole workshop.”

Lexa rolled over so she was resting her head on Anya’s shoulder, Anya brought her hand and started caressing Lexa’s hair. “Clarke was worried about that and how you would take it.”

“I still don’t know how to feel, It’s Clarke dad’s stuff, and I feel a bit weird about taking it from her.”

“You know Clarke, she wouldn’t have made a decision without thinking it over a billion times. She told me that she didn’t want her dad’s stuff to be laying around collecting dust never to be touched again, she wanted them to be used and be loved like her dad did with them.”

“When you put it like that, I can’t really say no can I.”

“She has the biggest heart.”

“That she does.”

“You calling her ‘sis’, that was nice of you, I know that meant a lot to her.” when Anya called her that, Lexa knew instantly that it had a effect on Clarke. It wasn’t like a joke or a loving nickname calling her “future sis”, at that moment it felt like Clarke was truly one of the family.

“It’s true, in the short amount of time we’ve known her, she has become sort of like a sister. She’s like you in a sense.”

“Like how?”

“That you fit perfectly within the family when you first started living with us, that we connected straight away and it seemed like you were part of the family from the start.”

It has been ten years since she was lucky enough to call Anya her sister, “It’s been a while hasn’t it.”

“Yeah,” Anya then giggled, “I just remember you having this stoic face as a little child when you first arrived and all I wanted to do was make you laugh or at least smile, you were adorable.”

Lexa smiled into Anya’s shoulder remembering how at ease the whole family made her, “I liked you immediately, even though I tried not to show it.”

“Oh, I knew, I’m too likable not to.” Anya joked.

“Ass,” Lexa laughed, “But seriously thank you, some people would be upset or angry of having someone completely new in their house; they no longer being the only child and not having the attention only to themselves anymore.”

“I was just happy I got someone new to play with, I was happy I was getting a sister. As bad as it sounds I’m happy the family you had before moved away, it meant that we found you.”

Lexa would do the whole process and heartbreaks of being turned away again if it meant living with Anya, Indra and Nyko again. “Same, they were great, I liked them, but there not you.”

They spent majority of day being within each other’s company, it has been a while since they had a sisterly moment alone.

It was now later in the afternoon, Lexa was finishing up some errands she had to do when she got a phone call, she picked it up saw it was Clarke, she immediately smiled, but when she answered and heard the tone of Clarke voice it was different, she sounded upset.

“Lexa, can you pick me up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What's your go to film when you're bored or if it's a rainy day?
> 
> Mine: Harry Potter or any space fim e.g Interstellar, The Martian.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, Hope your doing okay!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Clarke**

Clarke wished she stayed over at Lexa’s.

She wished she kept her mouth shut and just waited out the year.

The day started out great, she woke up in her girlfriend’s arm in their bed, they stayed there for a little bit before they got up and headed down for breakfast.

One thing she liked about the Wood’s family was that there would always be someone there with you when eating, it felt like a sense of togetherness, a sense of family.

Clarke decided to leave Lexa’s before lunch, hoping to get home before her mum woke, which was most likely.

Every time she had to leave Lexa was a challenge, she knew she would see her again shortly and if not she would at least speak to her, but leaving the place you found yourself whole and having to go to a house that was foreign to you was hard. But Clarke had to go through it anyway.

Once she said her goodbyes she headed out, Lexa offered to drive her home but she wanted the extra peace and quiet before entering the unknown.

After the walk was finished she entered the house and went to her room first, so she could put away her bag and tidy up a bit. Clarke didn’t really need to tidy up, as she’d only use her room to sleep and that was only sometimes, but she needed something to occupy the time.

Her room had less stuff in it than it did a couple months ago. The art that used to be on her walls were now in Lexa’s room. The only thing that presided in her room now were a couple of canvases she has hidden, the remaining sketchbooks, the small amount of clothing that were in her closet as most of them now was in Lexa’s room. The other things she had were all the items and photos that belonged to her dad or remined her of her dad.

Whilst she was cleaning she heard her mother calling her to come down, she quickly put away the remaining things and headed downstairs.

Her mum was situated in the living room sat on one of the sofas, Clarke took the sofa next to it. She couldn’t get a read on her mother’s face on what the talk was going to be about.

“It’s been a while since we caught up.” Her mother said.

She could say that again Clarke thought, it took all it could for her not to roll her eyes.

“Yes, it has.” She just replied, wondering where this talk was going.

“And I might have something that might help you with you becoming a doctor,” _Ah_ , so this is what this chat was about. “I spoke to a colleague of mine and she is willing to offer you a voluntary/internship of sort, get a feel for what it’s like.”

Clarke knew that she had to tell her mum about changing courses and that she didn’t want to be a doctor, but she didn’t know how.

Clarke swallowed and cleared her throat and said, “I have an internship already,” she announced making the first step, she was terrified.

Her mum seemed surprise by this, “Oh really, that’s great, with who?”

“Astrid,” Clarke just said, she knew she was prolonging the inevitable and that she was trying to avoid her mother’s reaction to it, but she couldn’t help it.

Her mum furrowed her brows looking confused, “Which doctor is that and from what hospital?”

There was no way of getting out of this anymore, she knew there was no turning back once she opened her mouth, “She not a doctor, she’s an artist,” Her mum frowned and was about to speak but Clarke carried on, “I don’t want to be a doctor, I want to be an artist, always have. And I have a really great shot with this internship and with Astrid helping me out and-”

“No,” her mother interrupted standing up now, “No, no no no no, I _need_ you to be a doctor, you _have_ to be a doctor,” her mother sounded like she was pleading but Clarke didn’t care as her future was on the line.

Abby shook her head then went back to her emotionless state, “You are going to call this Astrid person and turn it down, you’re going to go to the hospital and intern there. You got that.” Leaving no room for argument but Clarke was fed up with it.

This time it was Clarke's turn to refuse, “No.” she stood up too.

“No? what did you say?”

Clarke mustered up the courage and actually took control for herself for once when it came to her mother, “I said no, I don’t want to be a doctor, how hard is that to understand.”

“You think being an artist will help anyone, you think that it’ll help pay the bills,” They were both now raising their voices, neither one backing down.

“I don’t care, why can’t you be supportive like Lexa and her family.”

“Who’s Lexa?” _Crap,_ she didn’t want to open up about this topic as well as college at the same time.

“It doesn’t matter,” saying this made Clarke feel a little sick, as it did matter, Lexa mattered a lot. The whole Woods family did, without them Clarke would still be the hollow shell of person she was before.

“And what does this Lexa want be huh?” her mother asked.

“A writer,” She knew saying this wouldn’t help her cause, anything other than a doctor was a bad profession to the older woman.

Her mum scoffed, “A writer huh, her and her family must be delusional if they think being and artist and a wri-”

“Don’t you dare insult my girlfriend!” she roared.

Abby took a small step back and her eyes went wide and mouth agape, “Girlfriend?”

Clarke would scold herself later for talking about everything at once, but Abby insulted the Woods and she couldn’t stand for that, “Yes, Girlfriend.”

“You don’t have a girlfriend,” Abby said in denial.

This time Clarke scoffed, “Well I do.”

“No, you don’t,” Abby looked scared, this made Clarke angrier.

Abby shook her head and turned serious, “No, I won’t allow it.”

Clarke laughed without humour, “Won’t allow it really, that’s not how it works.”

“You’re never going to see this girl again, you’re going to take that hospital internship, I’m your mother and you’re going to listen to me, you got that!” with each point she took a step closer.

Clarke couldn’t believe it, “You’re my mother really?, you haven’t really been acting like one have you,” Clarke stood her ground not backing down.

Abby frowned at the comment but continued to raise her voice. “You will listen to me and do what I say, you’re not allowed to go out anymore, you are going to stay home from now on.” she insisted harder.

What Clarke found funny about that was Abby had to be home to instigate that, “Home really? this place has never been home, this house has been empty since we got here.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re never home, you’re always at work and if you even cared you would have noticed I barely even sleep at this house anymore.” Clarke revealed.

“What?” Abby asked in disbelief.

That was it for Clarke, Abby’s face confirmed that she didn’t care enough to notice and with her trying to control her life was also the final straw, “You know what, I’m leaving.”

“No, you’re not!” Abby tried to argue, but Clarke already made up her mind.

“Yes I am, you lost the right to tell me what to do the minute you stopped caring.”

Clarke started to walk out the front door.

“If you walk out that door young lady you won’t be welcomed back.” She heard Abby say behind her.

Clarke turned around and faced her one more time and said, “Have a nice life Abby,” and walked fully out the door.

She heard her name being called and ignored it, instead walking further away from the house until it was no longer in sight.

Clarke stopped, not knowing where she was going, she just wanted to get far as way as possible from the house and just walked in a random direction.

She just wanted to go home so that’s what she did, she got her phone out and started dialling the one person she needed.

“Lexa, can you pick me up?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke was laying on Lexa's chest as she held on to her, telling her the events of what just happened.

“Hmm, she pleaded and sounded scared?” Lexa asked.

Clarke frowned slightly, looking back at it that’s what Abby sounded like, she didn’t really make a big note of it as they were heated in the moment, “Yes,” she replied, confused to why that’s the thing she picked out.

“Okay,” Lexa just said.

Clarke knew there was more to it and wanted to know what Lexa was thinking, “Go on, what were you going to say?”

“I don’t know, the reaction is different to what I suspected, I thought she would be more…angry I guess.”

Clarke sat up, “You think I’m lying.”

Lexa’s eyes went wide, “No, I don’t, I-”

“What, you’re on her side now?” Clarke getting a little defensive and angry.

“No, I’m not on-” Clarke didn’t let her finish again.

“Forget it,” Clarke got up not wanting to say something in the heat of the moment and hurt Lexa, so she walked out the room and went into the art studio to cool off and take a breather from everything.

After a while to herself, Clarke knew she wasn’t mad at Lexa, just mad at everything else. Lexa was just assessing the situation, and Clarke at that moment didn’t want that, she didn’t want to know what everything meant. She wanted Lexa to agree with her on everything and Clarke knew that was not the right thing.

Also, she was still pumped up with fury over the situation with Abby and retelling the story that Lexa unfortunately got the remaining anger out of it.

Painting calmed her down, she was in so much of a haze that she didn’t know what she was painting, her hand started moving on its own.

She didn’t know how much time has passed since the incident with Lexa, she just stayed in the room painting.

Clarke felt arms snake round her waist, she knew it was Lexa immediately, she didn’t stop what she was doing instead lent back into the embrace and took a deep breath. Lexa being close always made everything better.

“Sorry.” Clarke said.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about.” She remembered Lexa saying she should never be sorry with her, but sometimes she did need to apologize.

“Yes I do, I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that, you were just thinking things through and giving your opinion.”

“But I shouldn’t be right now, right now you needed someone to comfort you and I was being me, thinking about everything.” Lexa softly argued back.

Clarke stopped painting, “I never want you to stop being you.”

“I’m sorry anyway.” Lexa said as she kissed her shoulder blade.

“Stop saying sorry, I’m the one that walked out on you, we said the last time we would talk and sort any problem we had straight away.”

“That’s what we are doing now.”

Clarke let out a long breath, “Your right.”

They stayed silent for a while, whilst Clarke continued to paint. Lexa was still holding her, putting her chin on Clarke's shoulder watching her do her work.

“I left all my things there, I was so angry at her I just left, My sketchbooks, some art pieces, Laptop, everything, all in my room.” Clarke told Lexa.

“Can’t you go and get it back?” Clarke wished you could.

She sighed, “No, she would think she won and was right, that I returned back to her, I’m not giving her the satisfaction of thinking she was right.”

“We’ll think of something…What are you going to do about your mother now?”

“Can we not call her that, can we just call her by her name,” she said a little sharply, but softened when she said, “Can we talk about something else?”

“Ok” Lexa turned Clarke in her seat making Clarke face her, Lexa wore a smile on her face, “We don’t have to talk at all.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke slowly woke from her slumber, she reached out to her side to wrap herself around Lexa but instead found the space empty, she slowly opened her eyes, they were no longer in the studio room, she must have fallen asleep and Lexa lifted her to the bedroom.

She looked at her phone, the time indicated it was morning, Lexa really wore her out, she squinted rubbing the sleep out her eyes, getting used to the sunlight shining from the windows.

Once she was okay, she noticed there were new additions to the room, things she thought she wouldn’t see for a while or ever, it was her sketchbooks, clothes and art works she left in her own bedroom, the ones she left behind when she walked out the house, Clarke was confused as to how the were in Lexa’s bedroom now.

The door opened revealing Lexa walking in holding her laptop that she also left, “Oh you’re awake,” she placed the laptop on the nightstand and gave Clarke a kiss, she reciprocated instinctively not knowing how to react to what’s going on, “Good morning my love.”

“Good morning,” she replied, “What?...How are my things here?” she managed to say.

Lexa just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Do you ever want to just walk away from technology?
> 
> Mine: Sometimes yeah, there are days where I read a book the whole day or work and it seemed like I did something productive. But then again technology has brought so many things, like you guys reading this story, reading fan fiction in general, watching videos, communicating, news more instantly, online shopping and a whole lot more. It's getting harder and harder nowadays to step back. Even when checking the time I look at my phone.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed :)


End file.
